


A Ghost Story

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Guidance Counselor Hannibal, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal is way older, M/M, Medium Will Graham, Murder, Older Man/Younger Man, Prophetic Dreams, Sexual Content, TW: gay slurs, Teacher-Student Relationship, Will's Dad is Not A Nice Man, Younger Will Graham, spells & bindings, will is 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 73,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will Graham is an awkward seventeen year old who can see ghosts.Hannibal Lecter, it turns out, is a serial killer.Lucky for Will he's less afraid of Hannibal than he is of his own father.Though the little girl ghost on Hannibal's shoulders makes him much less frightening.When their worlds collide secrets are revealed that neither of them expect and a bond is formed that neither is willing to let go of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/gifts).



> For TCbook, who is this story's biggest and most ardent fan.

There were eight of them.    
  
Will could see them floating above the ground, forever lost and trapped where they lay.    
  
He resisted the urge to search for who they were, to find out or even channel like his Mama had once taught him to do.    
  
But he couldn't channel another ghost. Not after what happened last time.    
  
Though to be fair, Mama had every right to be mad at him for having helped Dad hide her body.    
  
Will stared out the window, his gaze fixated on the ghosts that haunted his neighbor's yard. They were of various age range, race, and sex though Will spotted more men than women. He stared so long that one of the ghosts turned and they made eye contact, the man's surprise so obvious that Will hid away from the window.    
  
Not again.    
  
He wouldn't do this again.    
  
Will closed his eyes and imagined a calm scene. He created a waterfall and a nice warm sun in his mind's eye, and a soft dog by his side eager for attention that he petted to feel right again while they sat in the grass.    
  
He was so caught up he didn't hear Dad's knock and only came out of it when his shoulder was shaken.    
  
"Are you deaf, son? I was calling you for ten goddamn minutes!"   
  
Will tensed as he stared up at his father. John Graham was a big man, tall and solid enough to scare most folks off from messing with him. He was gruff but usually pretty fair with Will, really not so bad a father as Mama accused him of being. He pushed aside a sudden memory of his mother's lifeless body as they hoisted her up into a trunk and forced a smile.    
  
"I'm fine. Just had a--"   
  
"You see one of them here?"   
  
Will shook his head.    
  
"No, it's just jitters I guess about tomorrow."   
  
His dad grabbed his shoulder.    
  
"You reign that stuff in, you hear me? We don't need any of that shit like before."   
  
Will nodded. "Yes sir."   
  
He only felt calm again until the door closed, then stood up and risked to look outside again.    
  
They'd moved in for two weeks so there were boxes still stacked up in the corner of Will’s bedroom that needed to be emptied but he had no desire to touch them. 

He missed home even after all that had happened there. 

But Will knew he’d never want to set foot in that house ever again. 

Summer was not the best time to change their lives but after Mama’s relatives, mainly Great Aunt Shellie, told the cops for months on end that she wouldn’t have ran off without Will Dad felt the cops would start ‘thinking bad shit’ so they sold the house and left fast.    
  
He hadn't even gone with his Dad to sign up for school, the idea of that many folks and just as many ghosts scared him. School back home had been tolerable because Will knew where each one was, could block out them all if he wanted, and kept himself safe from their notice.    
  
Baltimore High was going to be a new and frightening experience.    
  
Will stood up and noticed the ghosts were back to their regular mindless floating. He wondered just who it was that lived next door to have that many dead people on their back.    
  
A Doctor?    
  
A murderer?   
  
Or just a very unlucky person?   
  
The house had been empty every day and every night since they’d moved in though he’d seen someone came to cut grass every few days.    
  
Will hoped whoever it was stayed away for a long time.    
  
He got up to head down the hall and stopped to notice Dad was deep into a game on TV in the living room before he went to make a sandwich for dinner. Will made something quick with whatever ham left and a piece of cheese, and grabbed a pop before he headed back to his room.    
  
Will took his laptop from the dresser and was about to watch something when he saw the headlights. He dropped his food and rushed to the window just in time to see his neigbor’s arrival.    
  
It was an expensive car, he could tell even this far away, and the man who got out looked just as extravagant. Tall, mid fifties, and handsome, his neighbor made an intriguing sight.    
  
The ghost who followed him was not nearly as tall, her tiny body a stark contrast to the man she was attached to. They walked to the door and Will gasped when she jumped onto the man's back, hugging him tight.    
  
Someone who loved him.    
  
Will's curiosity made him lean forward and he banged the top of his head hard.    
  
"Shit!"   
  
He rubbed his head and looked again, shocked to see both the man and his ghost were staring right at him.    
  
The man waved and to Will's horror so did the girl, her smile nearly identical to his neighbor's.    
  
"Little sister," he whispered and waved till the two went inside the house.    
  
Will hardly slept at all that night and the next morning prepared to spend his last week of summer in preparation for the onslaught of new faces he'd see in school. He got dressed and was surprised to smell something sweet, fresh baked like cookies, which should have set off alarm bells but he was too hungry to care.    
  
He yawned and headed toward the scent, still barely coherent just as an unfamiliar voice jarred him wide awake.    
  
"Good morning. You must be Will."   
  
Will nearly stumbled and caught himself as he locked eyes with his ghost prone neighbor.    
  
"Hi."   
  
He avoided the ghost’s gaze and turned towards the coffee pot.    
  
"Will, Dr. Lecter brought over muffins. He said he's been on a vacation to...where was it again?"   
  
"Lithuania. I was raised there many moons ago."   
  
His father chuckled and Will knew he hadn't caught the play on words.    
  
'Raised there,' not grew up there. Will wondered what that meant and his preoccupation was such while he poured coffee that he didn't notice her until she was right in front of him.    
  
Dr. Lecter's little sister stared him down, oddly fascinated and smiling brightly. She didn't talk, they never did because Will didn't want to listen.    
  
"....and have for many years."   
  
"A shrink! I should've known! That fancy car and those fancy clothes."    
  
"Yes, I like expensive things. An old habit I suppose."   
  
"A good habit to have if you got cash."   
  
Will turned and sat to Dr. Lecter's left, grabbed a muffin and bit in so he didn't have to make conversation. The ghost put her hand on his shoulder and he shuddered while attempting to ignore her but she leaned in to whisper.    
  
Will closed his eyes and blocked it out with a song, his mother's favorite, and when he felt the cold go opened his eyes again. The good doctor and his dad were both turned to look at him.    
  
"We thought you asleep."   
  
Will put down the muffin and his hand shook when he picked up his coffee mug. "I guess I'm still tired."   
  
"Perhaps you should return to bed if you're so exhausted."   
  
Will's father scoffed. "He's slept enough. Can't baby teenagers, Doc. You don't want them to turn into sissy boys."   
  
Will took a long sip and tried not to look at the ghost who moved in closer the more he seemed to ignore her. He hadn't been this close to one in weeks and memories of his mother suddenly brought tears to his eyes.    
  
"....excited for school next week?"   
  
Will turned towards the doctor.    
  
"I don't know if I've ever been excited for school," he faked a smile. 

Dr. Lecter smiled back and his was genuine. “You have not been in the right schools then, Will. Baltimore High is quite renowned for their anti bullying policy and there are several groups for nervous students who have difficulty navigating the social aspects of school life.” 

Will scoffed. “Most schools have anti bullying policies, it doesn’t mean it’s enforced. It’s mostly bullshit to look--” 

“WILL!” his father slammed a fist down on the table, “You don’t talk to your elders that way. Apologize.” 

Will took a deep breath and his hand shook when he went to touch his cup again. He looked at their visitor and was not surprised to see anger there. 

“I’m sorry, Dr. Lecter.”

“No need for an apology, Will. I admit I sometimes speak too highly of my place of employment.” 

Will paled. “Employment? You work there?” 

“Yes,” Dr. Lecter said, “I am the school psychologist.” 

The ghost laid her head on the table near Will’s cup and smiled up at him. She looked like her brother, blonde hair and dark eyes, and he noticed for the first time the birthmark on her cheek. 

This time he didn’t look away. 

“Oh.” 

“Maybe you can talk some sense into my boy, Doc. Since his mother’s...leaving, he’s been not entirely right.” 

Will stood up from the table and knocked over the spoon he’d stirred his creamer with. 

“May I be excused?” 

“Of course, Will,” his father said sweetly, and as Will left he heard, “See? He’s so lost since she skipped out on us.” 

Will bit his bottom lip to keep noise out and he had flashes of memory with each word. 

A knife. 

A blanket. 

A trunk. 

A shovel. 

He got to his room and laid down on the bed, buried his face into the pillow and sobbed. 

A chill went through him and he turned fast nearly falling off the bed. 

Dr. Lecter’s sister was sitting on the floor beside his bed and she’d taken his hand. 

Will had never been this close to a ghost before who didn’t frighten him or want something immediately before. It felt nice. 

Tears fell down his face and he whispered, “I didn’t know what else to do.” 

She smiled and squeezed his hand. 

Little girl ghost could not have been more than six years old, maybe seven, though he didn’t know much about kids so really that was just a guess. Her dress was white and flowy, speckled with what had to be blood. He wondered if she’d been stabbed, though there didn’t seem to be much of a cut on her chest. 

“How did you die?” 

She lifted her neck and he saw the cut there, jagged and rough. 

“I’m sorry.” 

She smiled and stood up before she pointed at his door. 

“No, I’m not going back. I don’t...want to be there when my Dad lies.” 

She frowned and put her hand up high, then pointed to her chest before she shook her fist wildly. Will was confused but her antics made him smile. “What?”    
  


She glided over to his mirror and it fogged, the effect something he was familiar with. Will sat up as she wrote in messy letters: 

HANNIBAL WILL HELP 

Will took a deep breath and shook his head. “I don’t need help, little...what’s your name?” 

She put her hand to the glass and then wrote beneath the other words a name:    
  


MISCHA 

Will stood up and Mischa floated back down to stare up at him again. She bowed and Will laughed doing the same. 

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Will.” 

She looked ready to gesture again when instead her entire form dissolved. 

Will ran to the window and saw Dr. Lecter, Hannibal, about ready to ascend his steps. Mischa was on her shoulders and she waved at Will who waved back before he closed his blinds. 

The whole exchange had lightened his mood. 

Moving had messed so much with his head after months of everything else, the ordeal at school notwithstanding, and part of Will had wanted to leave just to never see his mother’s rotten face again. The other fears: his father, the police, and what type of ghosts could attempt connection in such a higher populated place than they’d left seemed nothing compared to that. 

Will grabbed his laptop and sat on the bed, ready to watch movies again just as the door to his room opened. His father was never one for knocking. 

“Don’t pull that shit again, Will.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

His father looked around Will’s room oddly taking in the bits and pieces he’d put where he wanted. He stopped at the sight of Will’s mirror. 

Will’s eyes widened as his father reached up towards it, only to grab the chain he had that hung on the side. He touched it almost reverently, a slow caress. 

“You shoulda tossed this too.” 

“She gave it to me.” 

His father turned and glared at him. “You and her, speaking all buddied up with that...business.” 

Will swallowed back his fears and responded truthfully. “If I knew I way to not see them, Dad,” he tried not to let his voice break, “I’d do it.” 

His father sighed and seemed to calm down again. “I know, son.” 

He let go of the chain and left Will’s room without another word. 

Will took a deep breath and walked to the window, peered outside and saw Mischa doing the same from Hannibal’s house. He waved and she waved back. 

How odd it was that knowing a little girl ghost would be with him at school tomorrow actually made Will feel a whole lot better. 

He went back to his bed and turned on the first thing that came up which was ironically a ghost movie. The calm that washed over him as he watched was nice and he was so caught up he barely noticed it was past twelve when his Dad ripped off his headphones. 

“You and these damn--nevermind, are you coming to the store with me? We can get lunch at that little place down the road.” 

Will didn’t want to go but knew his father wasn’t quite asking. He nodded, turned off the computer and got on his shoes as Dad left to start the car. 

The place down the road had been a hot dog joint, no doubt cheap, and he knew by heart what John would get: two hot dogs with mustard, fries, and a cola. 

‘None of that diet shit for me.’ 

Will could almost hear it in his voice. 

He rushed out the door just as Dad went crazy on the horn and for sure made most of their neighbors think he was an asshole. 

So much for blending in. 

Will got in the truck and they took off even before he got on his seatbelt. 

“You pick out shit for your lunch,” John mumbled, “And find the beer.” 

Will said nothing for a moment because he had to curb down the automatic voice in his head that wanted to add, ‘Budweiser Man, your dad,’ in his mother’s voice. 

“Yes, sir.” 

They got to the store and Will was almost giddy to see Dr. Lecter’s car in the lot. He knew that expensive car anywhere. Will hurried out of the truck and to the doors, grabbed a cart and started to push. 

A moment later Mischa appeared at his side. 

Will mouthed, ‘Hello’ and he was startled when she leaned in to whisper, ‘Hello, Will.’ 

He heard it clear as day and wasn’t frightened at all. 

They shopped, Mischa pointed out lots of things he’d never buy and Will was sure Dr. Lecter didn’t either. Mostly bright colored boxes of kids things that if she were alive the little girl would probably eat daily if not hourly. 

Will thought Dr. Lecter looked like someone who would pamper those he loved, even if he killed those he hated. 

He knew that now, from Mischa, who talked non stop about Hannibal as if he were the most interesting man in the whole wide world. 

Or at least the most interesting killer. 

“...and Hannibal cut him hard with the knife! It was so sharp! The red stuff was all over!” 

Will had an odd memory of blood on his mother’s face, the drip down her open eyes and mouth forever in a silent scream. He nearly dropped the chips in his hand and held onto the cart to stay upright. 

“Will?” 

Dr. Lecter was parked not far from him, his face a mix of puzzlement and concern. 

“I--” Will could barely breathe and he closed his eyes to go to his happy mind place, with the grass and the dog. 

“Just breathe with me.” 

He did just that as steady hands held him and he heard Mischa exclaim, “Hannibal is very good with his hands!” 

Will laughed and opened his eyes to see Dr. Lecter very much closer than before. 

“You were having a panic attack,” Dr. Lecter said, “Do you have them often?” 

Will looked down to see Mischa at his knee. 

He mumbled,“Only when people mention blood,” not sure if he was heard. 

“I’m sorry, I did not catch that.” 

“Sometimes if I’m not comfortable.” 

Dr. Lecter pat his shoulders and Will almost thought he looked too pleased. 

“You are comfortable, now?”    
  


Will could feel the good doctor’s breath on his lips. “Yes.” 

“Hey doc, long time no see. What’s going on?”    
  


Will moved away from Hannibal and Mischa was back at her brother’s side. She looked properly chastised, which he should feel bad about but really didn’t. He had to try and talk boundaries to a six year old girl. Explaining that murder wasn’t a topic he liked hearing about was going to be difficult. 

“Will was having an attack, I was helping with breathing exercises.” 

His father slapped Will on the back hard and he flinched. 

“Maybe that after school shit is a good idea then,” his father said much to Will’s surprise, “Like you talked about.” 

Will stared at his father with wide eyes as Hannibal answered. 

“Yes, if Will has these major issues at such a young age then I think some time with someone to listen to him would not be unwise.” 

John put his arm around Will’s neck and laughed, “Just gotta make sure he doesn’t tell all his pop’s secrets. Don’t want anyone knowing my chili recipe!” 

Will had to get air but held himself still while the two adults talked so he could zone out of the moment. He had to or he’d likely have an episode like the last day he’d spent in his Louisiana school, especially with a ghost so close by. 

“C’mon son, let’s go!” 

The loud order jostled him out of the his mind, and Will shared a look with Dr. Lecter before his father pulled them towards the front of the store. Will wondered what they’d spoken about, probably him and his problems but how truthful had his Dad been? 

“You know what’s acceptable, don’t you Will?” 

Will swallowed back fears and nodded, just as his father cursed. 

“You forgot the damn beer. Now I’ll have to get out of the damn line and--” 

“I’ll go,” Will said fast and took off towards the liquor section. He ran so fast he barely had time to stop and plowed right into the person by the wine. 

“Will, are you alright?” 

Dr. Lecter’s voice soothed him and he let out a breath “I’m--”

Will looked around and saw no Mischa, which alarmed him more than it should have. He had tears in his eyes when he said, “I need the Bud.” 

“Your father needs beer.” 

Will nodded. 

They walked over to the cases and Will grabbed the nearest. 

He went to leave and Dr. Lecter grabbed his arm, his face stony and quite scary. Will knew this was what people saw before they died. He was sure of it. 

“I have to go.” 

“If he’s hurting you, it is perfectly alright to tell someone.” 

Will pulled back. “No, he isn’t hurting me. Please just don’t.” 

He ran up to the counter and was glad to see it was their turn. His Dad looked angry for a moment till suddenly he wasn’t. “I knew my boy wouldn’t let me down.” 

Will hated how he felt better at the praise.

“You’re lucky to have him, sir.” 

He looked at the cashier and was alarmed by the sight of two ghost children at the woman’s sides. One looked his age and the other was a little younger, both boys and both missing the backs of their heads. 

Will looked away and wanted more than anything to go home. 

“Grab the cart,” his father said and stomped ahead of him. Will pushed it out and as they turned he saw Hannibal being waited on, Mischa now at the back of his legs. She had her head buried and Will hated that he’d upset her. 

The parking lot was near full when they got outside, and he saw various ghosts around but none seemed to notice him. The safety inside of his father’s truck was a good barrier between him and the rest of the world and Will closed his eyes as Dad emptied the shopping cart into the back. 

He thought about what he’d get for lunch, maybe a cheeseburger or chicken nuggets. Burgers tended to cost more and without Mom’s death being acknowledged they had just enough to go on after selling the house. 

Will would get the nuggets. He knew his father would get those two hot dogs and fries they’d share. There was a loud bang and he looked up just as Hannibal left the store. Mischa was on his shoulders again, her head down and still hidden. 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly as memories flooded his senses. He rubbed his eyes and saw spots, hoping to drown out his thoughts when his father cursed loud enough to scare him still. 

He opened the door and hopped inside not long after. “You can’t help put shit away?”

Will swallowed back tears. “I saw one and it got to me. I was trying not to...draw attention.”

His dad’s face fell and he patted Will on the shoulder. “Good.”

Neither of them said another word after that until they pulled up to the hamburger place and even then it wasn’t much more than “Close the door.” 

Will was startled by the lack of ghosts inside the restaurant. Even those behind the counter were ghost free and Will thought this might be his new favorite place in the whole wide world. They headed for the counter and the girl behind it was wearing a tag that read: BEV. She smiled seeing Will but Dad ordered his hot dogs and got Will a burger without even asking him. Will blushed when the girl kept looking his way even as they were waiting for their order and several customers’ orders were filled. 

He looked at his shoes even after their number was called and followed Dad to a booth. They ate in silence and Will looked out the window onto the parking lot. 

“That Lecter, what’d he say to you?” 

Will looked at him. “He was just trying to help me.” 

His father made a neutral sound and bit into his hot dog. Will watched mustard slide down his lip and onto his chin. It reminded him a moment of watching his mother’s blood do the same to her mouth and suddenly Will didn’t feel much like eating. 

“....talk to her.” 

He hadn’t heard the beginning part of that sentence and was almost afraid to ask but had to anyway. 

“Who?” 

“The girl behind the counter,” Dad joked, “She was eyeing you up, boy. I saw.” 

Will didn’t want to talk to Bev but he got up anyway, content to walk away from his father and that mustard on his chin. Bev was joking with some of the cooks behind her when he approached but stopped when she saw him. 

“Can I help you?” 

He paused. “Oh,” he looked at the menu, “I was wondering…” 

“Were you in Sutcliffe’s Science last year?” 

Will’s throat felt dry. “No, I just moved here.” 

Bev smiled. “You are? You look an awful lot like someone who I used to see bullshitting with his buddies during my--”

“Wasn’t me. I don’t have any buddies, no friends at all really since I got here.” 

She nodded and said, “I’m Beverly Katz. Now you have one.” 

Will smiled. “Will Graham.” 

Bev gestured over to where his Dad was stuffing himself with fries. “That your Dad?”    
  


Will nodded. “Yeah, that’s him.” 

Bev grinned. “You have one day left of summer vacation and you’re spending it in the Rusty Sandbox? You do know there are a half dozen things you could be--” 

There was a bell that went off and he heard, “BEV!” which indicated she had to get back to work. 

“See you around Will.” 

Will thought maybe he would and the idea wasn’t a bad one. He turned to head back and saw the person who’d come in had a ghost on their back. This one was very tall and wearing a soldier’s uniform. The man seemed rather run down and tired, his steps slow as he made his way to the counter. 

His ghost looked at Will and Will looked away fast before he headed back. 

“See! I knew she’d be all over you!” 

Will smiled and sat down as his Dad pushed the rest of the fries over to him. 

“My boy’s a lady killer.” 

Will almost laughed out loud at the irony of those words coming from John Graham. 

He’d know, wouldn’t he? 

John didn’t shut up after that, joking with Will and trying to act like a regular Dad. Will could almost pretend at times like this he was, that there was nothing in their past that he had pushed so far into the back of his mind he hardly felt like himself anymore. He let himself daydream that for a while even as they drove home. 

The illusion was over when they pulled into their driveway and he saw Dr. Lecter sat on sitting on the front porch next door. Mischa was curled into his side, still hidden from Will and he felt his stomach knot tight as they walked up to the house.

“Hey doc! Long day?”

Will noticed there was a table beside Hannibal with a bottle of wine on it and a half empty glass. The doctor eyed them both with an odd anger but when he spoke he sounded calm.

“Not long enough,” he said, “I am quite anxious about the new school year as I’m sure Will is too.”

His father patted Will’s shoulder. 

“My boy is already becoming a lady killer just like his old man,” he laughed, “You should’ve seen the pretty thing eyeing him at the hot dog joint!”

Will flinched at those words again and the truth behind them made him tear up feeling Hannibal’s gaze on them. He looked down and pushed his glasses up when they slipped past his nose. 

“I’m sure he will have no problems at Baltimore High.”

John laughed and shook Will again playfully. “Oh he’s gonna knock them dead!”

Will looked up just as Hannibal’s smile widened. He noticed Mischa peek out from behind Hannibal’s shoulder and Will mouthed, ‘I’m sorry,’ hoping she could read his lips. 

Hannibal cocked his head lightly and Will felt like an idiot for not thinking he’d see him too. 

“Well doc, you have a great rest of your night!”

His father headed inside and Will hurried too though Hannibal called out, “Will, a moment?” which stopped him cold. 

Dad didn’t even notice and Will walked over, his anxiety building the closer he got to them. 

“Are you certain you’re alright?” 

He laughed, running his fingers through his hair. “Yeah I’m fine. I just get a little…”

“Anxious,” Hannibal finished, “Yes I’ve noticed. You’ve always had social anxiety?”

He nodded. “Yeah, my mom used to—“

Will froze and let out a long breath his head down again. 

“It hurts to speak of her?”

He nodded. 

Will felt chilled suddenly and Mischa whispered in his ear, “Hanni can help, Will. He likes you.”

Will smiled and looked at Hannibal again. 

“It hurts to lose anyone right? I mean I’ll never get over it so why let it hurt me forever?”

“Because we're human,” Hannibal picked up his glass and took a sip, “We all deal with pain our own way.”

“How do you deal with yours?”

Hannibal smiled. “I cook.”

Will laughed and shook his head. “Of course you do, I’m sure it’s all pretty fancy meat and stuff right?”

“Oh no, I am not that discriminatory in my meat choices though I do buy expensive on occasion. I have been known to hunt as well.” 

He thought of Hannibal cutting up someone for meat and was surprised when it didn’t frighten him like the memories of his father stabbing his mother. 

It seemed right. 

“Like deer and stuff?” 

Hannibal smiled. “Yes, that’s right. I would love to have you and your father over for dinner sometime.”

Will’s stomach lurched at the thought of eating human meat. 

“I don’t know if--” 

“WILL WHAT’RE YOU DOING OUT THERE?”

Will sighed. “I have to—“

Mischa whispered, “Please Will? I can show you where we sleep!”

“I am quite serious about dinner. Would tomorrow be too soon?”

Will started to go and called out, “Maybe!” just before he headed inside. Dad was seated at his spot on the couch with a beer in one hand and a bag of chips in the other.

“What’d he want?” 

“Just school talk and….he invited us to dinner.”

Dad made a face. “What the hell kind of dinner?” 

Will shrugged. 

He walked through the kitchen towards his room. It had been a long fucking day, almost too long, and he needed to be alone. The minute he closed his bedroom door Will leaned against it and closed his eyes. 

Memories, horrific snapshots of blood and pain overcame him till he could barely breathe. He imagined his Mama’s terror, her heartbreak, and could hear her voice echo in his head. 

‘WHYYYYY? WHYYYY?’

Will fought to breathe and settle down, his calm mind scene not working even as he added dog after dog. He suddenly remembered earlier with Hannibal and the scene of the older man as he cut up a severed leg replaced everything else. Will felt the counter and it seemed real, even the sounds of the knife were so loud they could’ve been right there too. 

“Are you hungry, Will?”

Will felt his stomach growl. 

“I’m not sure.”

Hannibal stopped cutting and held out the knife. “When you’re ready, I’ll be here.”

Will got himself out of the daydream and felt oddly serene. He went over to his bed and laid down, his eyes drifting closed without much thought. 

It was dark when he woke up hungry, grabbing for his phone to see the time. 

Three-fifteen? What had woken him?

Will started to close his eyes again when a scream came from next door so loud it hurt his ears. The scream went on a long time and sounded terrified beyond anything, very reminiscent of how Mama had sounded when—

He froze.

Hannibal was killing someone. 

Will went to the window and peered out to see a light coming from his basement. He realized the person was most likely not being killed but now dead and mourning their life the only way they knew how. 

He put his hands on the window sill and held tight and dug his fingers in to keep himself from the sudden need to open the screen. The scream stopped after a while and Will watched the light go off. Not moments later he saw a ghost form right outside the house, a middle aged man who looked like he could’ve been a used car salesman in the suit he had on. He turned and Will turned his back against the window. 

Will wondered if Dr. Lecter would wait to dismember and dispose of the maybe salesman or if they went to dinner it would be that man’s meat. 

He wondered what it would taste like. 

He fell asleep with his thoughts and still wasn’t frightened. 

Will found that Dr. Lecter didn’t scare him at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Will was startled awake by his phone alarm and hit his head on the wall he’d fallen asleep against. His neck ached and Will rubbed it as he stood up to turn off the alarm. He dressed quickly and hurried towards the kitchen. 

His dad had been gone an hour or so to work, the garage opened at six every day and he’d put in his start date for the same as Will’s. Will made a quick toast breakfast, and was still chewing when he locked the door behind him. He turned and saw Hannibal leaving at the same moment. 

“Will!”

Mischa got as far as she could and her little dress flowed as she hopped up and down. 

“Hi,” Will said a little too loudly and waved. 

Hannibal must’ve assumed the wave was for him and he waved back. 

“Good morning, Will. Are you walking to school your first day?”

“Yeah,” Will pushed his glasses up on his face, “I better hurry or—“

“I could give you a ride. We are headed to the same location.” 

Mischa came over to him and excitedly started to talk even before Will could think. 

“You need to come! Hannibal is good at driving! Please come!” 

He sighed, his smile tired though he honestly did appreciate the offer. 

“Sure.” 

Hannibal led him around the car and Will followed, his nervousness already started just thinking about going to school. He leaned into the hand on his back, Hannibal’s attempt at comfort, and the soft voice helped more than Will expected. 

“Things will be fine.” 

Will let out a breath. “I hope so.” 

He let Hannibal open the door and when he sat down Mischa phased through the back door. 

“I like school,” she said, “Hannibal doesn’t like it much but he’ll like it more now that you’ll be there!” 

Will smiled and shook his head, ready to speak when Hannibal entered the car. He admired the cut of his suit, the way Hannibal was perfectly put together, and got so distracted that it took a few minutes before he realized Hannibal was speaking to him. 

“....and I have no appointments today so around three thirty should be fine.” 

Will blinked. “Three thirty?” 

“For your counseling,” Hannibal said, “Like I spoke to you father about. I thought this was...you don’t know?” 

Will remembered they’d spoken over him the few times Dad and Dr. Lecter had been in the same room but he’d zoned out quite a few times then. “No, he...he really wants me to see a shrink?” 

They stopped at a stop sign and several students crossed. 

“He knows you had some,” Hannibal looked at him as he paused around the word, “Incidents at your old school. I believe he only worries for a repeat of them. I do not have your files yet but--” 

Will’s cheeks burned as he looked away with tears in his eyes. “Yeah, I really don’t think I need to see you though.” 

The car started to move again and Will let out a breath as he noticed the school loom closer. 

“Do you not need someone to talk to? Anything said within the walls of my office are confidential unless….someone is hurting you as you’ve assured me no one is.” 

Will felt Mischa’s cool touch on his shoulder and he shivered. 

“Don’t cry, Will. It’s okay,” Mischa said. 

He laughed and wiped his eyes. “No one’s hurting me.”    
  


“But something is hurting you that you have trouble talking about to anyone in your life.” 

They turned the corner and he said, “Stop.”    
  


Hannibal stopped the car and Will undid his belt, turning. “I don’t want people to see you drop me off,” he touched the car door, “And I’ll go to your office after class. Thanks for the ride.” 

He got out and didn’t look back, thankful that no other kids seemed to notice him at all. 

The crowd got a bit larger near the street the school was on two blocks later, and that’s where Will saw his first school ghost. 

She was behind a tall dark skinned girl, her hand on the girl’s back and only as he got closer did Will see the marks on her neck. The girl looked oblivious at the ghost and Will tried not to stare. He wondered if it was her mother or another relative, but before the thoughts could go beyond that Will stopped dead in his tracks. 

There were plenty of other high schoolers now. 

Along with the most ghosts Will had ever seen in his entire life. 

There had to be at least one with every other student, some also hung around cars that he went by just as the bell rang. He had no idea where to go and his anxiety was already building the more ghosts he tried to ignore. 

A loud yell of, “Will!” made him turn. 

Beverly ran towards him and Will had to sidestep a hug. “I thought it was you. You headed to class?”    
  


“I need to get my class list.” 

“They didn’t send you an email? Check your phone.” 

He blushed and pushed up his glasses. “I don’t think my dad would’ve bothered to give my email and he doesn’t have one.” 

Bev laughed. “Okay, then probably no email. I’ll show you to the office.” 

Will was sure he could get there himself but didn’t want to put up a fuss as Bev was a good ghost buffer as several students passed by on her side that had them. He paused when they went by Hannibal’s office. 

“That’s the guidance counselor,” she sighed as she pulled him on, “I only had to go in once for a fight last year. He’s okay, actually.” 

Will was quiet as they got to the office and Bev left when the second bell started. “I gotta go! I’ll see you at lunch? I hope we have the same one!” 

He waited until she was gone to rush inside, the atmosphere inside oddly ghost free. The secretary, the woman she was talking to, and even the man who waited to see the principal were without spirits. 

“Hello, young man.” 

The secretary’s name plate read: MARGOT VERGER and when Will stepped up she smiled. 

“Will Graham, today’s my first--”    
  


“Oh!” she grabbed a pile of papers, “Your dad didn’t give an email or I would’ve already had your classroom assignments to you. You have Bella, I mean Mrs. Crawford, for first period. I hope you have a great day Will.” 

Will had no books, his dad hadn’t wanted to bring them home after registration and Will hoped they’d have them waiting. “My books?”    
  


Margot stood up and put her hand over his where it lay on the counter. “I took the liberty of putting them in your locker for you. You’re our only new student this year, it wasn’t a trouble.”    
  


“Thank you.” 

He took his class lists and hurried out the door to his locker number 108 which to his surprise was almost right outside Hannibal’s office. 

Will got his first few books and headed for Mrs. Crawford’s room. He took a deep breath and went inside. 

This was Homeroom, almost a study hall, but still Will felt like a heel for being late. 

“May I help you?”    
  


He walked up to her desk and handed over the paper. 

“Oh, Will! Lovely to have you here for your senior year. Class this is Will Graham from...Louisiana! Oh that’s such a great place.” 

“Yeah,” he mumbled. 

After she seemed to realize Will wasn’t going to wax poetic about Louisiana, he was grateful for her next words.

“You can sit where you like.” 

Will sat down in the very last seat and pulled out his schedule. Next period would be simple, English, then one of his least favorites Gym followed by Lunch. He only hoped Bev was in one of those otherwise he’d be sitting alone at both. 

He got so caught up in the schedule that Will didn’t hear the person next to him whisper till they started to get annoyed. 

“Fine, I guess you don’t want to talk to me.” 

Will looked up and saw the widest smile he’d ever seen. The boy in front of him was taller than him, he could tell by the way he had to lean down to bother Will at all, and he also looked about ready to pounce on him any minute. Will almost missed the ghost if not for the odd shiver that went through his left leg that made him look down. 

The man looked awful, beaten and bloody, and his head kept shaking at Will which only made Will wonder if the boy killed his ghost. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you.” 

“That’s okay, I’m Matt. I--” 

“Mister Brown, turn around please.” 

Matt Brown. Will looked at the ghost again that now stared openly at him. The man looked about ready to scream any second and Will almost wanted to let him. He scooted his desk back a bit and looked on his left, the others in the room not noticeable till he saw a flash of red hair in the other corner. 

He couldn’t quite make out her face as the girl wrote furiously on a tablet in front of her. That’s when he noticed almost everyone in class had a tablet. 

Everyone but him. 

Will tried to discreetly take out his phone and text Beverly when the bell rang. He picked up his books and left the room only to hear his name again. 

“Hi Will!” 

He looked up and saw Mischa waving her hands in an excited exaggeration that made him smile. “Hi.” 

“I hope you’re having a good day! Hannibal isn’t! He--” 

“Hello Will.” 

Will waved and was headed towards the English classroom when he stopped to backtrack. 

“Doctor Lecter?” 

“Yes?”    
  


“I don’t,” he sighed, “Can we talk?” 

Hannibal blinked and nodded. “Of course. Are you alright?” 

“It’s kind of--” he started only to have the doctor head towards the office instead. Will followed and as soon as the door closed said, “I think my father didn’t pay for me to get a tablet. I’m supposed to have one, right?”    
  


Hannibal nodded. “Yes. Baltimore High implemented the tablets last year, IPads are the most reliable for the current program we run. You’re certain?” 

Will felt frustrated tears in his eyes. “I have English with Ms. Bloom next and I know they’re gonna want me to use one all day and---”    
  


Hannibal put a hand on his shoulder as Will hung his head low. This was almost worse than if he’d had an episode. The first day in class and he was the only kid who couldn’t do assignments. 

“It will be fine. I will straighten things out. Please give me a moment.” 

Will nodded and he left taking Mischa with him. At least she would’ve been a comfort. He sighed and sat down on the couch, putting his head back to stare at the ceiling. Will wondered if Hannibal had ever killed anyone in this room. Maybe. Serial killers didn’t only kill in their own homes, he didn’t think. 

The door opened and he looked up to see Hannibal holding a box. Will sighed, relieved as the doctor handed it to him. 

“There. It must’ve been a mistake.” 

Will wanted to hug him and Mischa looked just as anxious on his shoulders to hug Will. “Thanks, I...thanks. I thought I was going to have a panic attack. I—“

Hannibal put a hand on his shoulder and Will leaned into it as they stared each other. “If you have any other troubles today feel free to ask for my assistance.”

Will nodded and stepped away. “I have to get to English. I’m probably gonna get a tardy slip.” 

“I will write you a pass.”

Will watched him walk to the desk and pull out a pad to write. He couldn’t help but notice Hannibal’s hair was dusted with different shades of blonde, and the sun that came through the window behind him emphasized the colors almost like a halo. He worried his bottom lip and felt his cheeks redden. 

So what if he thought the serial killer had nice hair? It didn’t mean anything. 

Mischa grabbed his hand and Will was taken out of his thoughts. 

“Better now?”

Will nodded and smiled down at her. 

“Hannibal asked for the box from the other gray lady. I don’t like her she’s got bad hands.”

“B—?”

“Here you are.”

Hannibal held out the pass and Will took it. “Thanks. I’ll be here after class?”

“Right after. I have no appointments.”

Will nodded once and left the office in a hurry, rushing down the hall to room 213. 

Miss Bloom was fine with him being late and didn’t make Will introduce himself so English was his favorite class by the time it was over. 

English remained his favorite even after Biology and French, which made Lunch that much worse when he didn’t see Beverly anywhere. He had yet to share a single class with her but had at least two with that Matt who either had a crush on him or wanted to copy his work by how he kept staring in Will’s direction. Will wasn’t sure yet. 

Will got into line with his lunch card, thankful that at least would work without trouble. 

He was in line for only a second when he heard “Will!” and sidestepped a hug as Bev grabbed him from behind. 

“I haven’t seen you all day!”

“Yeah, sorry. I guess we don’t have classes together.“

“Don’t worry about it. I just wondered if you were getting by. I know what douches people are.”

Will put some potatoes on his plate. “No it’s been ok. Earlier I—“

He paused, thinking about what she’d say to him if he mentioned Hannibal’s help. It was better not to say anything at all, wasn’t it? 

“Earlier..?”

“Oh, I didn’t get my Ipad like I was supposed to but things got fixed.”

Bev grabbed some fries. “Good,” she said, “That’s the one thing you do need. My mom had a heart attack at the price tag but it’s so much easier to do work there than writing. I can’t even imagine what old people had to deal with.” 

Will laughed. “You do know we wrote on paper in grade school right? Unless you didn’t?”    
  


Bev handed her tray to the lunch person who added a piece of pizza. “Oh shut up, you know what I mean. Cmon, let me show you to everyone.” 

Will grabbed a pizza and barely got a juice when she pulled him away. 

The table they stopped at was mostly empty and a few others were there: a blonde haired girl who waved shyly, a dark haired boy who didn’t even look up from his phone, a brown haired girl with a ghost at her back who just stared, and a chubby boy whose face turned red when he saw Will. 

“Guys, this is Will. Will, the guys. Molly, Brian, Abby, and Franklyn.” 

Brian looked up. “So you’re Graham? Bev’s kept texting about you all week. You don’t look too much like Bieber like she said.” 

Will stared at her. “What? I do…” 

“I didn’t say that! Will he’s kidding.” 

Brian grinned at Will who just glared. “Already teasing the new kid?” 

“Bri always gets intimidated by men better looking than him,” the blonde girl said, “Which is mostly everyone.” 

Will blushed. 

Bev laughed. “Speaking of men who are better looking than Brian,” she bumped her shoulder into Will’s, “Will’s locker is right by Lecter’s office.” 

Franklyn gasped.

“Doctor Lecter is so nice. Did you meet him? He’s helped me so much in the last few years.” 

Will could see their attention was on him and he didn’t want them to know just how much he knew Hannibal so he lied through his teeth. “No I didn’t see him yet.” 

The ghost by Abby put her chin on the girl’s shoulder and Will watched her shiver. 

“He’s nice,” Abby mumbled, “I talked to him a few times after my neighbor died.” 

Her ghost reacted visibly to those words and her body vibrated till she suddenly turned to stare right at Will. He could feel the rage in her even from across the table. What had Abby done to this person? Will saw the marks on her neck and knew she’d been strangled. 

“....Will? Earth to Will!” 

Will was startled out of his stare contest with the ghost though he could feel her eyes still on him. 

“Sorry, I must’ve zoned out.” 

Bev frowned. “You ok?” 

He smiled. “I’m fine.” 

The rest of lunch was fairly normal, but Will didn’t look in Abby’s direction again. He showed his schedule to the others and found he had classes with Bev the latter half of the day, Psychology and Math. Will also found out Molly was in his homeroom and French, which was good since Matt the starer was there as well. When the bell rang Bev walked to his locker with him and Will hoped Hannibal didn’t show up which thankfully he didn’t. 

They got to Math in the nick of time, though right in the middle of an announcement from a man Will hadn’t seen before but knew had to be someone of authority by the collective silence in the room. He ignored the large number of ghosts in the room and took the nearest seat he could while trying to calm down. 

“....bother to call into work today so I will be declaring this a study hall today while we wait for a substitute.” 

An excited air filled the room and Will opened his eyes as several girls whispered to each other while they looked in his direction. He tried not to let it bother him and scanned the room for the number of ghosts around him. 

There was an older woman ghost under the desk of a boy in front of him that hit his ankles repeatedly and Will watched him shiver. 

A pair of twin ghosts took turns in their attempt to move a pencil on a boy’s desk at the left of him to no luck. 

A middle aged male ghost had his hand on a girl’s back and seemed to pull her into a hug. 

Will took a deep breath and pulled out his pad. 

He had several bits of homework already that he started while they waited and tried not to let his guard down. The grandma ghost crawled out from under the boy’s desk and stood over him in a looming gesture that Will was sure she’d done in life. 

“You shouldn’t stare at your elders,” she hissed and her voice made Will bite back a moan. 

Will grabbed for his bag in hopes to find headphones, finding them at the bottom but just barely missing the edge as she got closer. He could feel her coldness in him, over him, and wanted to cry. 

No, no, no, not already. 

“I know you can see me, delinquent.” 

He closed his eyes and dug nails into his palm while he counted. 

“My Francis needs to be disciplined! He needs to hear me!” 

Will stood up as the other teacher, a rather stout older man, came into the room. “I need…”    
  


He felt the ghost enter him all at once and screamed, the tear not unlike when his mother had forced her way in before. He couldn’t think and hardly stand, the pain was too much and Will wished he’d been more careful. 

“YOU WILL HEAR ME BOY! LOLLYGALLYING AROUND WITH THAT HARLOT!”    
  


Everything faded when Will grabbed the boy’s shirt and he felt so scared the only thing he could think to do was call out to the one ghost that didn’t frighten him. 

‘MISCHA!’ 

He fought the urge to smack the boy in his arms across the face and tried to hear what words the old woman forced him to say but suddenly all he could hear was static. Someone tried to pull them apart but Will’s hold was strong and he was ready to push Francis into the wall just as everything stopped. 

‘Let him go!’ 

Will fell over just as a warmth came over him and then nothing. He woke up in Hannibal’s office with his head pounding so much he was grateful for the aspirin on the table beside him. 

“You’re awake.” 

Hannibal was at his desk, and Will had never been more grateful to see a serial killer in all his life though really Hannibal was the first he knew. “Yeah.” 

“The nurse looked you over and gave a clean bill of health which is why you’re here. Your father was called and he agreed to let us have our session as I promised to drive you home.” 

Will closed his eyes. “Did I hurt anyone?” 

“Not much though you frightened him much more. Francis Dolarhyde kept muttering about his grandmother.” 

That’s who she was then. 

“Oh.” 

Mischa was sitting on the floor by Hannibal’s desk and had not moved. Will wondered if he’d scared her again and hated himself for it. 

“Do you get these episodes often?”    
  


He sighed. “I had one at my old school.” 

Hannibal turned a page that Will hadn’t realized he’d had in front of him. He looked down as he read, “And screamed ‘Why Will baby, why?’ over and over again.” 

Will’s eyes filled with tears. “Yeah that’s what they told my Dad.” 

“Will, can you tell me what you feel during these episodes?”    
  


He closed his eyes. “Scared.” 

“I will not bring up your father again but I need to ask something else.” 

“What?” 

“When I entered the classroom and picked you up off the floor, you said something to me. Do you have any recollection of that?”    
  


Will looked at Mischa who nodded. 

“No.” 

“You called me Hanni and said, ‘Help Will,” as if you yourself were not Will. I do believe you have much more than angry outburst episodes.” 

Will smiled and shook his head. “I don’t have multiple personalities.” 

“Will, it’s not uncommon for a traumatic event such as your mother leaving to result in--” 

Will felt tears on his face. “It would be so much easier if that was the case. I wouldn’t feel so alone. I feel so….” he covered his face with his hands and started to sob, his shoulders shaking as he couldn’t do anything else. 

He felt Hannibal sit down beside him on the couch moments later, his hand on Will’s shoulder. 

“I may not be a formal psychiatrist anymore, Will, but you can trust me.” 

Will started to laugh, shaking his head. 

He felt a chill and saw Mischa had taken his hand. Will took deep breaths and tried to calm down before he wiped his eyes with the other hand. “It’s not me,” he whispered, “None of them are me.” 

“Yes, that is what I was--” 

“Ghosts. They’re ghosts.” 

Hannibal frowned. “Ghosts of a past you cannot let go of.” 

Will sighed. “Yeah, sure.” 

“Your father is a source of one of these ghosts?”    
  


He wasn’t wrong. 

“Yeah.” 

“If you’re comfortable….” 

Will looked at him, the concern on his face might be entirely false or completely sincere Will wasn’t sure. 

“Can we talk about something else?” 

Hannibal smiled. “Yes. This is a safe space for you to talk about whatever you’d like.” 

Will could’ve reached out and touched him but refrained. “I think I’m okay now.” 

Hannibal realized Will meant he did not need comfort and stood up to walk back to his desk. Will tried to squeeze back on Mischa’s hand and felt her do the same. “Thank you for helping me.” 

Hannibal sat down and nodded. “You are very welcome. Though there is no need to thank me. Truth be told I had this immediate need to check the Math room though I have no idea why.” 

Will smiled. “Maybe you have ghosts of your own?” 

“Don’t we all?” 

Will nodded. “I had a good day today till Math class though. I made some new friends.” 

“Friends are a good idea.” 

“They mentioned you.” 

“Oh?” 

Will leaned back and looked at the ceiling. “Two of them had sessions with you they said.” 

“I have seen many students over the years. Most of them do not have ghosts such as yours but they do have some.” 

Will could’ve laughed again. 

“No one has ghosts as fun as mine.” 

Hannibal sat forward. “These friends,” he started, “Do you trust them?” 

Will shook his head. “I only just--” 

“There is always a first impression we have when we meet someone. You must have had a first impression of all of them, just as I am sure you had an impression of me.” 

Will recalled his first impression of Hannibal. 

“My first impression of you was that you dressed better than anyone I’ve ever seen before.” 

Hannibal smiled. “I do take a care in my appearance. Would you like to know my impression of you?” 

Will sat up and looked at his hands, his stomach in sudden knots. 

“Not really. I’m sure it wasn’t--” 

“You seemed lost. Like a boat without a paddle.” 

Will smiled but didn’t look up. “So you’re a snappy dresser and I’m a boat. A boat who probably should never expect to have friends again after Math today so I guess I’m forever without a paddle.” 

“I could help you with that,” Hannibal said, “Be your paddle when the ghosts muddy the waters.” 

Will tried not to drown in the idea of that, to just confess that the ghosts weren’t metaphorical and that he needed so much more than a counselor. He looked up instead, all traces of smile gone. 

“No one can help me.” 

“If you would allow me to, I know I can.” 

“Hannibal,” Will started, then blushed when he realized he’d spoken informally, “Sorry I shouldn’t be calling you that right now.” 

“I told you to call me that, Will. There is no reason to be worried.” 

Will’s phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out. Three-thirty. “Shit! Dad’s probably having a fit.” 

“I spoke with him, everything is settled.” 

“You don't know my father like I do. We should go.” 

Hannibal didn’t move even as Will picked up his bag and slung it over one shoulder. 

“I think you would benefit with a longer session.” 

“Please,” Will sighed, “Tomorrow maybe, I just want to go home.” 

Hannibal stood up and Will went for the door where he felt Mischa’s hands on his arm. 

“Hannibal likes you, Will. He listens good?” 

He nodded and opened the door, strangely comforted by her sudden climb onto his shoulders. She babbled incoherently out the door and even to the car, the protective shield something he hadn’t known he needed till now. He wished she could be there all the time. 

It felt cold, but nice. 

Hannibal unlocked the door and they got inside, the silence of the car seemed too much and Will spoke. “I’m sorry if I was a jerk earlier. I just--”    
  


“Your sessions are yours, Will. I can’t make any of my students share with me if they do not wish to but know this,” he sighed, “I know what it’s like to lose someone I love. Your mother is gone of her own volition but--” 

Will turned away. “This isn’t about her.” 

“Then what demons are haunting you to make that kind of anger? What overtakes you that you cannot hold back thoughts of inflicting pain on another person?”    
  


Will bit his lip so hard he tasted blood but didn’t look at him. 

“If you truly do not wish to continue our sessions, I will tell your father and the school it is an isolated incident that will not happen again. But do you honestly think you can stop it from happening?” 

Will’s vision blurred and Mischa put her cheek against his. “Please, Will?” 

He looked at Hannibal and said hoarsely, “No. I don’t want to stop, I like having someone to---be my paddle.” 

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s shoulder. “If it makes you uncomfortable we can discuss with your father to have you come to my home for our talks.” 

“My father won’t--” 

“If you want me to speak with him, I will. Just say the word.” 

“I’m not sure.” 

Hannibal patted his shoulder and moved his hand away, turning on the car. “Think about it. As I have said, this is about you and your comfort.” 

The drive was mostly silent, though Mischa described a lot of the town as they passed things by that Will knew nothing about so he listened. She seemed to like the houses with the most trees and Will wondered if Hannibal had planted so many in his backyard because she’d suggested it. 

“I miss my mother’s garden,” Will said as the thought came from out of the blue. 

“What did she plant?” 

“Roses,” Will whispered, “ **White roses.** ” 

Hannibal smiled. “My mother had an affinity for plants as well but my sister--” 

Hannibal stopped talking and his smile faded. 

“Your sister?” 

“She is no longer living. None of my family is.”    
  


Will watched Mischa float over to Hannibal and kiss his cheeks, her tattered dress a stark contrast to Hannibal’s immaculate suit. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It was a long time ago,” Hannibal offered, “Longer than you’ve been alive.” 

Will resisted the urge to reach out and touch his shoulder as Hannibal had done for him. 

“I’m still sorry.” 

“Thank you.” 

They didn’t speak for the remainder of the trip and when they pulled into Hannibal’s driveway he half expected Dad to come out in a run but nothing moved from his house next door. He let out a long breath. 

“I don’t think dinner is such a good idea tonight.” 

Hannibal nodded. “Perhaps not, but the two of you would benefit from a decent meal nonetheless. Ask your father first and then please inform me within the hour if you will not be coming.” 

Will opened the door and didn’t look at him when he spoke. 

“Thanks, Hannibal.” 

“You’re welcome, Will.” 

He closed the car door and ran to the house, not surprised to find the door unlocked. The living room was quiet and fear overtook WIll as he headed toward his bedroom. The door was open and the light on when he walked inside. 

Dad sat on his bed and held Mom’s necklace. “What happened?” 

Will didn’t move. “It was the boy in front of me,” he whispered, “His Grandmother yelled and attacked him.” 

He watched Dad’s fists curl and didn’t want to get close. “You hurt him?”    
  


“Not a lot, sir. H--Doctor Lecter said I just scared him mostly.” 

He didn’t like the look in his father’s eyes but listened when he said, “Come here boy,” and sat on the foot of the bed. 

“You said you had control, Will. You promised me.” 

Will wiped the tears from his eyes. “I thought I did. I didn’t expect there to be so many.” 

John threw the necklace and Will winced, worrying his lip as he watched his father pace. 

“YOU SAID THIS SHIT WAS HANDLED!” 

“I’m sorry,” Will could barely talk, “I’m sorry I didn’t think--”    
  


He crawled back when his father moved in close to the bed, his anger obvious. “You better fucking start, you hear? We can move again if we have to, but I can’t have you spooking up the place and putting a big FUCKING TARGET on our heads!” 

Will nodded. “Yes, sir.” 

The door slam meant Dad had left and Will felt all the fight go out of him as he sobbed. He buried his face into the comforter and tried to focus on the good parts of today: Mischa, Hannibal, Bev, and English class. 

It took a long while before he calmed down and saw he was more than an hour late to tell Hannibal they weren’t coming. Will stood up and wiped his face before he walked down the hall to the living room. 

“What?” 

“Dr. Lecter is cooking us dinner in an hour.” 

His father sighed. “I ain’t going over there and having him grill me about you attacking that kid.” 

Will squeezed his fists tight. “It might look worse if we don’t? I mean Dr. Lecter already was worried about my home life.” 

He readied himself for his father’s anger again, but Will wanted to go to dinner next door more than he was scared of being yelled at. The hard glare he got at the words was less severe than Will had expected. 

“He said somethin’?” 

“I think he’s just used to kids at school having problems like that maybe. I dunno.”    
  


Will flinched when Dad stood and stared him down for a quiet moment before he spoke. 

“You aren’t lying to me, are you son?” 

Will swallowed back any fears he could feel try to bubble up. “No, sir.” 

Another annoyed sigh. “Then I guess we’re going to the fancy doctor’s house. Get changed.” 

Will hurried back to his room and changed from a t-shirt to a button down. He checked his hair and pushed his glasses up on his face. 

This was a bad idea. 

Hannibal already had this suspicion about Dad and Will knew his father would say something to break the casual politeness he’d started with their serial killer neighbor. But Will wanted to see the inside of the house very badly and the want outweighed his worry.

He left his room to brush his teeth and took a long look in the mirror after. 

“Everything will be fine.” 

Will left the bathroom and saw his father’s door still closed so he sat on the couch to wait. He checked the time and saw they’d be pretty early if they left now. Had Hannibal said an hour? Will squeezed his fists and tried to think. 

“How do I look? Like a good Dad?”    
  


He looked up and saw his father wore a coral colored button up, dress pants, and had even trimmed his beard. Will felt underdressed suddenly as he nodded. “Yeah.” 

His father laughed and turned off the TV to head for the door. Will dragged his feet a bit behind him and his cheeks reddened just as they got to Hannibal’s door. The door was just as polished as Hannibal himself: dark blue with a carved knocker that Will was sure must be expensive. Dad knocked three times and there was an odd crash followed by the sound of steps. Though before Hannibal could even open the door Mischa came through and said loudly, “WILL!” 

Will relaxed and smiled just as Hannibal opened the door. “You’re right on time,” he lied and stepped back for them to come inside. 

This would be a good night. 

Will could just feel it. 


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Will noticed was how red everything was. 

There were red couches and reddish wood side tables, and he even noticed a painting above the mantle that was mostly red toned of trees about to drop red leaves. 

“Nice place you got here, Doc.” 

“Thank you,” Hannibal said softly as Will stared at the painting, “It’s not exactly where I pictured my home to be but I’m comfortable.” 

“I like the trees,” Will said, “Changing seasons?” 

Hannibal smiled, “Something like that. I went to an exhibit many years ago with a friend and this particular painting caught my eye. I like the contrasts.” 

Will’s father laughed. “I got no idea what you’re on about, Lecter, but I’m thirsty as fuck. You got beer?” 

Will saw Hannibal’s eyes narrow though his smile never wavered. “Of course. Please, sit. Dinner is not yet ready in its entirety. I had to improvise.” 

They sat down on opposite couches and for the first time Will remembered Mischa was there at all as she had become uncharacteristically quiet. She seemed almost afraid of being near his father though made no move to come away from him. 

“Nice place,” John said again, “A little bit too damn stuffy for me but fuck it, free food.” 

Will wanted to roll his eyes but refrained. “It’s nice. I think that painting cost more than our entire house.” 

His father laughed and Mischa looked at Will, her tiny frown unsettling. 

“Damn rich assholes.” 

Will took a deep breath that he let out slowly before Hannibal came back in with two drinks. One was in a bottle just like John liked and he patted Hannibal’s shoulder to show appreciation much to Will’s embarrassment. “Good man, Hannibal.” 

The other was in a crystal goblet, a deep red liquid that made Will think of blood. 

“I took the liberty of creating something non-alcoholic for young palates.” 

Their fingers brushed when Will took the goblet and he licked his lips before he took a sip. The taste wasn’t as sweet as Will expected, a woodsy type of taste and almost citric. “Thank you.” 

Hannibal bowed his head and smiled warmly. “You are quite welcome.” 

“So Doc, what’s for dinner?”    
  


“I did not want to overwhelm you both with my overly fancified meals so I decided on a Parmesan Flaked Sirloin, Honey Glaze Red Potatoes, and Garlic Knots.” 

Will licked his lips. “Wow. All that in such a short time?”    
  


Hannibal smiled. “I had parts planned well beforehand though I do tend to share excess of my solitary meals with my colleagues at the school. I am happy you both decided to come share this meal with me. The other teachers will have poorer lunch tomorrow for it.” 

They all laughed lightly and Mischa glided over to Will’s couch to sit her sullen mood still firmly in place. 

“Well it smells good.” 

Will’s father belched and Will reddened in embarrassment. He held out his bottle and shook it. 

“You got any more, Doc? This is great shit.” 

Hannibal frowned. “Yes, of course. I will check on dinner and bring back another.” 

He left and Will moved closer to Mischa. 

“He’s bad. He’s a bad guy, Will.” 

Will put his hand where hers lay and shivered at the feeling. 

He wasn’t going to argue. 

After a few minutes of his father’s annoyed noise Will stood up. 

“What?” 

“I’m,” Will mumbled, “I need to use the bathroom.” 

John scoffed. “Jesus Christ, what the hell is taking so long? I’m about ready to go home and eat that frozen pot roast from the market.” 

“Dad…” 

“We’ve been here almost fifteen minutes and he doesn’t even have a TV? I’m fucking starving, Will. Let’s just--”    
  


There was a rustling that made them both look towards the doorway to see Hannibal stood there. 

“Dinner is served. I apologize for the delay. Your beverage is there as well, John.” 

“Finally. I was about to eat my left hand, Doc.” 

He stood up and walked past Hannibal who quipped, “Not tonight, Mr. Graham. Perhaps another time.” 

John laughed and knocked Hannibal in the shoulder as he passed. 

Will paused. “Bathroom?”    
  


Hannibal gestured through the door and towards the hallway. “Three doors to the left.” 

“Thanks.” 

He rushed through and Mischa followed. 

“I’m sorry, Will.” 

Will looked at her. “Sorry?”    
  


“The bad lady hurt you. That wasn’t nice.” 

Will smiled. “I’m ok now.” 

“It’s over there,” she said, “By the picture of us.” 

He passed two more doors and paused by the picture, though picture was a very arbitrary word to use. It was more a painting of four persons, two older and two younger that was obviously drawn with love. He picked Hannibal out immediately, near his own age, his angled face hard to miss. 

“Mama was pretty like a princess.” 

“Yeah,” Will said hoarsely. 

Mrs. Lecter was quite beautiful and reminded Will of Hannibal immediately. Her smile was his and so were her eyes. 

“Very…” 

“I was wondering if you’d gotten lost.” 

Will startled and turned so fast he grabbed onto the doorway to stop from stumbling. He pushed his glasses up on his nose. “Sorry.” 

Hannibal smiled. “I apologize for startling you. No need for apology. The painting is very well done and I am sure you were intrigued by it. You strike me as different than your peers in terms of devaluing things like paintings.” 

Will scoffed. “You think I look like I appreciate art? I really don’t know much about art at all.” 

Hannibal stared at the painting, reaching out to touch it. “Not just art,” he brushed his fingers across his mother’s face, “History. The past can teach us much about someone’s present.” 

Mischa floated up and touched her own face. “I think I look sad here. I don’t remember if I was sad or not.” 

“But you’re happy now?” 

Both siblings answered at the same time. 

“I think so!” 

“I am content with the life I’ve cultivated for myself. I suppose that is a form of happiness.” 

Will swallowed. “I’m gonna,” he gestured to the bathroom. 

“Of course. Dinner's nearly ready. I have put out biscuits for your father as he is experiencing hunger that needs satiation.” 

“He’s always hungry, I think he could eat just about anything.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Then I do not have to worry about the menu being not to his liking.” 

Will let out a small laugh. “No, I don’t think so.” 

“I will return to my cooking duties then.” 

He watched Hannibal leave and Mischa stayed to stare at the painting. “I was happy then, right Will?” 

“Yeah,” he sighed, “I think you were.” 

Mischa turned and faded out which meant Hannibal was too far away. Will went inside the bathroom which was fancier than even the living room seemed to be. The sink was all copper and the counter marble colored. The toilet was the same copper color and oddly comfortable as he closed the lid to sit down. 

He wondered just exactly how they’d get through this and if he should’ve just canceled. John Graham was not one for “fancy” anything and he knew if Hannibal made his father uncomfortable John would lash out. 

Will stood up and washed his hands by rote, the feel of the soap nicer than anything Will had ever felt touch his skin before. He sighed and dried off readying himself for the embarrassment that was to follow. 

He was surprised to see the living room empty when he came out at the end of the hall and followed the noise to find them through a door connected by the kitchen. John seemed to be in good spirits as he ate and Hannibal smiled as he spoke. 

Everything was okay. 

“...and then she read my fortune and told me I was going to be married within the year. Little witch was right, of course she was.” 

Will froze. 

“You miss her.” 

John set his fork down and sighed. “Every damn day.” 

Will’s hands clenched into fists and he let out a huff of breath that alerted them both. 

“Will,” Hannibal said, “We apologize for not waiting.” 

John smiled at him and Will hated him with such a sudden passion he was happy his chair was on Hannibal’s right. He sat down and looked at the plate in front of him. “It’s okay.” 

“Your father was just telling me how your parents met,” Hannibal explained, “I did not realize your mother had such strong intuition. John says sometimes he thinks her….gifts passed to you.” 

“You should see him predict things, Doc. A regular magician sometimes, my boy there.” 

Will didn’t understand what his father was playing at, mentioning his mother at all. He should’ve kept her out of all conversation completely. “Not really.” 

He grabbed his utensils and cut into the steak as John spoke again. 

“Oh c’mon, Will. You knew I wouldn’t let you get that dog!” 

Will blushed and ducked his head down only to see Mischa was under the table. She touched his knee. 

“He’s not a nice man,” Mischa said, “I don’t like him, Will. He’s mean to you.” 

He felt calmer with her there and cut into his meat with vigor. 

“I’m sure Will is just a very good observer.” 

“That too,” John said through a full mouth, “He’s always noticing too much.” 

Hannibal didn’t answer and Will stabbed the meat with his fork before bringing it to his mouth. The taste was even better than Will expected it to be, the perfect dash of parmesan along with meat Will knew was not steak no matter how much it was designed to look like it. He licked his lips and went in for the potatoes just as his father spoke again. 

“So Doc what’s with all the...,” he gestured to the table and really the entire dining room. 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” 

“Dad,” Will started, knowing where this was going.

John laughed. “I ain’t judging him, son. It’s an honest fucking observation. Man is into fancy clothes, paintings and cooking well…”

Hannibal took a stab at the steak with his fork and brought the meat to his mouth. He stared at Will’s father as if assessing the situation. 

“It’s not an honest one, it’s just rude.”

John glared at Will. “Son, you apologize right now or we’re leaving.”

Will shrunk back at the look on his father’s face. He knew what those hands could do, what that look could mean, and suddenly felt like screaming. 

“To answer your question, Mr. Graham I appreciate the finer things in life and do not think that is a designation of sexual preferences no matter what outdated views some people still seem to have.”

John let out a long breath. “Was I being rude, Doc? My boy thinks I was rude.”

“You were being perfectly yourself and isn’t it always better to be your authentic self instead of keeping opinions hidden away?”

Will looked at Hannibal whose eyes betrayed his true feelings no matter what fakery he used to flatter Will’s father. 

“Amen,” John laughed, “Son you could learn a thing or two from Hannibal. You know? Respect is the key. Hannibal you showed your parents respect, right?”

“Of course.”

“My boy usually knows better so I don’t know what the hell is up with him but—“

Will was startled when Mischa suddenly came up through the table in front of his father and knocked the fork out of his hand. He hissed as it flew to his other and scraped across the skin. 

“Shit!”

Will watched as Mischa disappeared just as quickly as she’d come and barely registered Hannibal had gone to help his father. They left the room Will assumed for some first aid and that’s when it all came back to him. 

Mischa had touched something. 

He’d never seen a ghost do that before now and the idea they could was terrifying. This house’s ghosts seemed stuck in the backyard but if one of them decided to attack what could he do? 

The meal seemed entirely ruined now and his fears overtook any rational thought. Which was why Will stood up, walked through the kitchen and went to the door that led to the backyard. He stared at the floating ghosts, each one a land mine now should he ever get close enough. 

He shivered when he saw the car salesman, the man’s bloodied suit evidence to how he was killed. A knife to the stomach, maybe. 

“Ah, there you are.” 

Will turned and saw Hannibal with a first aid box in hand. “I’m sorry I just—“

“Your father said you dislike blood. He’s quite fine by the way and decided to go home. I sent him with dessert.”

Will was relieved. “He wasn’t mad?”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “At whom?”

Will blushed. “No one. I just know he can get mad.”

Hannibal pulled out a drawer and put the box inside. “At you?”

Mischa was still missing and Will wondered just how much touching the fork took out of her. 

“Sometimes but mostly at stupid stuff. You know, the government and that kind of thing.”

Hannibal went to wash his hands and Will noticed the sink was copper just like the bathroom.

“Ah yes, that is a common gripe isn’t it?”

He watched Hannibal wash his hands for a bit too long and then felt weird for it. 

“I guess I should go,” Will mumbled, “Thanks for dinner. Or part of it I guess.”

Hannibal turned off the water and wiped his hands. “Stay. I told John we might talk some more. He asked about your session.”

“He did?”

Hannibal gestured to the door and Will walked through to sit back in the dining room. He sat down and fidgeted in his nervousness even picked at the cold food in his plate. 

The door opened and Hannibal came out with two plates of what looked like chocolate cake. 

“Cake?”

“Soufflé, I confess I rushed through this recipe.”

Will took up a new fork and pressed it into the chocolate, his thoughts and fears now an afterthought. He took the bite and closed his eyes. 

“Mmmm.”

“Good?”

He ran his tongue over the fork and sighed. “Amazing.” 

“I’m happy that you’re pleased.” 

Will opened his eyes when he felt Mischa’s return, her ghostly visage still dim. 

“You’re a great cook.”

“Thank you. Cooking is one of the few passions I allow myself to indulge in currently with the busy schedule I have working at the school.”

Will smiled. “Busy? I mean what kind of busy schedule can a guidance counselor have?”

Hannibal took a bite of his soufflé and licked his lips. “You’d be surprised.” 

Will looked at Mischa. 

“You told Dad we needed to talk more. What else did you tell him?”

Hannibal paused with his hand on the wineglass in front of him. 

“What was your mother like?”

Will let out a long breath. “Different.”

“How so?”

Will took another bite and felt his eyes tear up. “She used to read people for extra cash, you know? My dad didn’t know but I saw her do it a lot.”

Hannibal leaned forward. “Read their futures? Pasts?”

Will reached out for his wine glass and stopped with his hand on the rim. “She had her own set of ghosts too and they liked to whisper.”

They shared a look.

“Were you close?”

“Dr. Lecter I really don’t want to—“

Hannibal settled back and took another bite. Will shivered when Mischa came to his side and whispered in his ear. 

“Hannibal can help,” she promised, “You're not  _ bad _ Will. Your Daddy is bad.”

Will stood up. “I need to get home. Thanks for the food.”

“Will, wait.”

He hurried and tried not to let the panic set in, the rush through the dining room 

“Will come back!”

Will could hardly see through his tears when Hannibal grabbed his hand. He wanted to push back, to hit the older man and be angry that Hannibal would force this on him. 

“Do not run from this.”

“I’m not running.”

Hannibal put a hand on his shoulder and Will nearly slumped over.

“You were avoiding very quickly then.”

Will took off his glasses and wiped at his eyes as he laughed. 

“She used to tell me stories about our relatives you know? Mama used to say our family was touched with something that made us special but she,” his voice broke, “She said I was the most special of all.”

Hannibal squeezed his shoulder. 

“Embrace this feeling, Will. Do you still feel special now that she’s gone?”

He looked at Hannibal. “I feel like a monster. I should’ve helped her.”

“You had no way of knowing what was troubling her,” Hannibal assured, “You cannot help someone who hides the truth from you.”

Will closed his eyes and saw her lifeless body in his memory. 

‘She was trying to take you away, boy.’

“No I guess not.”

“What do you see when you close your eyes?”

Will shivered. “Her.”

“What do you see?”

Will opened his eyes. “The last thing I said to her was ‘I wish you weren’t my mother’ and that’s...all I keep thinking.”

Hannibal’s expression softened. “Why did you say that?”

“Because I hate being like this, I hate being like her.”

Hannibal’s other hand settled over Will’s other shoulder and he leaned down to meet his eyes. “Why?”

Will stepped back. “I think I’m done talking now, Dr. Lecter. Thank you for dinner.”

Hannibal didn’t follow him and Will didn’t look back. 

Dad was sitting on the couch when he got back in and Will took off his shoes at the door before he closed it behind him. 

“What was that about?” 

“We talked, like at school.” 

A pause as Will pushed his shoes to the wall and when he looked up his father’s stare was still too interested. “You keeping your mouth shut, son?” 

“Yes, sir. We talked about...the stuff that happened today and Mama leaving.” 

“Ah,” John mumbled, “He didn’t do anything funny did he? Lecter?” 

Will blinked and pushed his glasses up. “Funny like what?” 

John shook his head. “You know like what. Did he try to…”    
  


“NO!” Will said a little too loud, “No, he...no.” 

He heard a scream on the television and saw the crowd at Ravenstag Stadium was yelling in triumph. “Shit, what’d I miss? Fuck he got one one over on ‘em!” 

Will slipped past him and he tried to calm the quick beating of his heart, the fear that his father would decide Hannibal wasn’t good for him too much to bear. He felt so safe around Dr. Lecter and Mischa, safer than he’d ever felt in all his life, and the idea he might lose that made his chest hurt. 

He just had to stop Hannibal from asking too much was all, and the way he felt so compelled to confess. 

The ghosts he had were his own and he didn’t need to share them with anyone. 

Will took off his clothes and put on a pair of pajama pants before he settled in to start homework. His bed wasn’t the ideal place for it but he didn’t have a desk and the kitchen was not quiet enough. He got through the first few of his class assignments with ease and despite missing the rest of Math the work he’d been given was pretty easy. He was about to the start some reading for History when he got a notification for a new email. 

It was from Hannibal. 

Mr. Graham, 

As per our discussion today I do believe it is in your favor to start a Feelings Journal. It does not have to be shown to myself but I think writing down your innermost feelings might help ground those ghosts that seem to be haunting you. You can write down your feelings throughout the day, have entries for specific moments in time, or even your past. 

If this is not to your liking then perhaps letters. Writing is very cathartic for those with such struggles as yourself and I do believe this would be a good thing. 

We can discuss this at your next appointment. 

Sincerely, 

Dr. Lecter 

Will wasn’t sure if he was supposed to respond and the idea of having written evidence was alarming to say the least. If he did write down what he felt and someone found it? Everything would be lost. Or worse if he wrote down everything and his father knew how scared he really was. 

He couldn’t do that. 

He looked up and saw the light was on in what looked to be Hannibal’s study. Will set down his tablet and walked to the window. The shade was up and Hannibal looked to be reading. Will was about to turn when he suddenly saw Mischa in the window.

She waved. 

Will waved back. 

When he turned Will’s eyes settled on his mother’s necklace where it hung on his mirror. He walked over to it and the crystal felt heavy when he held it in his hand. 

“I’m sorry.” 

His throat hurt when he said it and the words dredged up so many memories that he didn’t want to have. 

Will went back to his tablet and lay on his back to read. It didn’t take long for his eyes to start to drift closed and by the time his phone clock struck ten he was sound asleep.

The first sound he heard was the scratching, light and constant till all he heard was the scritch of glass. He stood up and walked to the window, the person who was trying for his attention hard to make out until he got close. 

It was his mother. 

Will reared back from the window so fast he almost fell, the sight of her bloody decayed face a shock he hadn’t expected. He tried to scream as the window opened, and the sight of her mutilated hand as she climbed over the sill made him want to vomit. 

She didn’t look like a person anymore and Will fought for breath as she got nearer to him. 

“Will….” 

Her voice was a hiss and Will closed his eyes tight as he covered his ears. 

This wasn’t real. 

“Will…” 

He felt her hand on his face and sobbed as she touched his cheek. 

“Will...he’s a bad man. Stay away from him. He’s a bad….” 

Will opened his eyes just in time to see Hannibal Lecter cut off her head. 

Hannibal held out his hand and that’s when Will woke up. 

He picked up his phone and saw it was almost five, which wasn’t too bad and just enough time for him to finish reading. 

Will was distracted throughout as he remembered the dream, flashes of his mother’s decayed corpse as she crawled enough to make him get out of bed and go to the window. There was no dirt there and he let out a long breath. 

That’s when he saw Hannibal and Mischa were outside in their yard. Hannibal was doing an odd form of movement and wearing nothing more than a pair of pajama pants similar to Will’s own but sure to cost ten times as much. Will was so mesmerized as he watched that he hardly noticed when an hour passed till his alarm went off again. 

He felt an odd hunger in his belly and turned away, face red as he went to get his glasses. 

“Weird,” he whispered, “Don’t be weird.” 

His morning erection seemed to want some attention but Will ignored it in favor of breakfast. Dad was at the table when he got in and had one of Hannibal’s muffins in his hand. 

“You’re up early.” 

Will shrugged and grabbed a muffin himself as he poured some coffee. 

“I’ll be late tonight.” 

“Okay.” 

“You, uh, going to Lecter’s for that after school stuff?” 

Will thought for a moment before he spoke. “Yeah, I think so.” 

“I’ll get a pizza on my way home.” 

“I can eat there,” Will said so fast he turned to look at his father’s expression, “I mean, he probably has food from last night.” 

John looked suspicious. “You going fancy on me, boy?” 

Will smiled. “No. Haven’t you always said not to turn down anything free, especially food?” 

John laughed. “True, very true.” 

He finished pouring his coffee and John didn’t say much more, which made it easier for Will to feign relaxation till he left. 

The memories of the dream came in again and his mother’s words. 

“He’s a bad man.” 

Will didn’t know who she’d been talking about but his gut was pushing in only one direction. 

He’d take his bike to school today.


	4. Chapter 4

There were a few kids there when Will parked his bike, and the old lock he had from back home rusty enough to be noticed among the others but he tried not to care. 

He wondered for a second if Dr. Lecter had waited for him and tried not to feel guilty, instead hoping to see Beverly or the others around while he waited for the bell. A few kids looked at him oddly as he walked around and Will looked down after a few minutes. He headed for a tree to sit by and wondered if he should’ve just waited before he came at all. 

“Hey, are you ok?” 

Will looked up to see Matthew Brown from his homeroom with the same angry ready ghost behind him. “Yeah, why?”

“I heard about you and Francis. Well, everybody did really. Everybody thought for sure you’d be suspended,” he leaned down and smiled, “You somebody’s kid or something, Graham?”

“No, I was just—“

“Will!”

He suddenly was startled by Beverly falling at his feet and in Matt’s way. Brian, Molly, Franklyn, and Abigail were with her though they didn’t get down in the grass. Will was grateful to see Matt stalk off and barely registered Bev’s questions. 

“Earth to Graham! Are you gonna answer me or what?”

Will shook his head. “Sorry, I was distracted.” 

She looked behind her and then made a face at Will. “You have a thing for Matt? He’s a creep, don’t.” 

Will laughed. “I don’t, I just got lost in my head for a second I promise.” 

Bev leaned forward. “Are you okay? I mean, no one really expected you to be here today. I know Francis isn’t.” 

Will blushed and looked away to push his glasses up. “I’m fine, it was just...it happens sometimes. I’m seeing Dr. Lecter after school to deal with it.” 

“He helped me a lot,” Abigail said, much to Will’s surprise, “When my parents were having...issues.” 

Will wondered if the ghost with her was part of those issues. “He’s nice,” Will said fast. 

“I really think you should’ve gotten punished,” Franklyn blurted out and everyone looked at him, “I mean you pushed him up against that wall and screamed in his face. I was there, it was...scary.” 

Bev scoffed. “Francis is a creep anyway, you should see the weird dragon stuff he keeps all over his locker. Creep-y!” 

Everyone laughed and Will felt slightly better, though he saw Franklyn still looked wary. He tried to get a read on all the others but Brian didn’t seem to care less and Abby looked engrossed in her phone. When he looked at Molly she smiled and Will felt oddly warm before he feigned interest in his phone. 

She was really pretty and he’d never had anyone smile at him like that before. 

Beverly filled the time between then and the bell with talk about the school at large, who was popular and who wasn’t, who to avoid and who to befriend, and which teachers were to be trusted. 

“Really though, Lecter is the coolest. I heard he paid for some kid’s ipad this year.” 

Will turned so fast that he felt dizzy. 

“Who said that?”    
  


Bev grinned. “I work in the office for free period and Ms. Verger loves me. She said the poor kid’s father wouldn’t pay for one and started this big thing at school sign ups.”   
  


Will tried not to blush. 

God he wanted to just die. 

“Poor kid,” Franklyn said, “I mean we definitely know he did it? I mean maybe she was wrong because she---” 

Bev sighed. “Seriously Franklyn curb your crush for a second. We only know one new kid here don’t we?”    
  


Will refused to look up and Bev leaned on his shoulder. “C’mon, Graham! Spill!” 

The bell rang before Will had to talk at all and he pushed her off to get away before he ran. 

Will would pay Hannibal back if it was the last thing he did. He was sure there had to be a part time job nearby that he could snag and start to make payments or something. The walk to his locker made him feel worse when he remembered how close it was to Hannibal’s office. He thought for a second of not going but all of his stuff was there. 

The minute he made the turn and saw Hannibal with a key out to unlock his door with Mischa clutched to his leg, Will’s stomach churned. He took a deep breath and walked quickly over, trying to turn the combination. 

“Will,” Hannibal said, which broke his concentration, “I was worried you wouldn’t make it to school.” 

Mischa glared at him and didn’t say a word. 

“Sorry, I was meeting someone,” he lied, “I took my bike.” 

A brief look crossed Hannibal’s face and Will wondered what to make of it. “Ah, well it’s good the incident has not affected your friendships. I take it our evening meeting is still on schedule?”    
  


Will nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be there. I...sorry, H--Dr. Lecter.” 

Hannibal smiled. “No need for apologies. I only hope today is a better time for you.” 

Will let out a breath. “Thanks, me too.” 

He turned back to his locker and looked once more at Mischa whose glare made him feel worse. He mouthed, ‘Sorry,’ but she turned away which made him go back to his locker. Really he didn’t need a dead ghost friend anyway, right? 

The thought ran through him the rest of the day while he tried to avoid the ghosts of Baltimore High. He bypassed Matt’s creepy dude, the twins who hovered on the Gym teacher’s shoulders, and even a happy ghost who waved from behind Ms. Bloom. She had gray hair and Will wondered if was the teacher’s mother. 

Lunch was the same but Will had the buffer of his friends. Much to his relief Molly sat beside him before Franklyn could and they started to chat, mostly about all the dogs she had at her place. 

“My mother keeps saving all these strays,” she joked, “Dad says we’ll have to move to a farm soon!” 

Will laughed and chewed on his fries. “I’ve always wanted a dog but my dad didn’t--he’s allergic,” he lied, “So I just pet stranger’s dogs.” 

Molly grinned. “You can come over and pet mine anytime you like.” 

He choked at her declaration and Beverly patted his back while she leaned in to whisper, “She likes you. Don’t mess this up.” 

Will blushed and looked at her, then back at Molly. “Yeah, I’d...like that. I mean if it’s okay.” 

Molly’s smile widened. “Just let me know!” 

He felt great the rest of the day and even got through Math without any problems though there was a new substitute teacher. 

“You may call me Mr. Price,” the man said, “Though don’t call me anything else!” 

Will felt eyes on him the entire class and knew people expected him to explode any second. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of doing anything, which meant he kept his head down. 

“And maybe after your teacher gets back from playing hooky you can actually learn this stuff properly because I have no idea.” 

The class laughed. 

Playing hooky? 

He wasn’t comfortable asking anyone he was near about what Mr. Price meant but went up to Franklyn after. 

“Hey.” 

“Hello,” he said fast, “Are you going to see Dr. Lecter? I don’t think he’s got office hours after school today so---” 

“No, I was coming to ask you about what Price said. About the Math teacher.” 

Franklyn paused and then it seemed like a light bulb went off in his head. “Oh! You mean Mr. Stammets! Yes he hasn’t been in the last two days. I heard people think he’s drinking again.” 

Will frowned. “Oh.” 

“Though I’ve always found him to be nothing but an exceptional teacher and very well dressed too. My mother always said you should dress your best to impress, you know?” 

“Yeah,” Will said, “I’m gonna go. See you.” 

He left the Math room and turned to go to his locker only to stop at a picture in the trophy case. 

MATHLETES 2016 

There were a bunch of students holding medals and beside them was someone who Will was already quite familiar with. 

The missing Math teacher was Mr. Car Salesman, the ghost who currently haunted Hannibal Lecter’s backyard. 

Will stared at the photo for far too long because he didn’t hear anyone come up behind him till a hand rested on his shoulder. He jumped and clutched his chest, his heart beating wildly. 

“I apologize,” Hannibal said, “I did not mean to startle you.” 

Will let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “It’s okay, I was just staring at the trophies.” 

“Ah, yes. We are quite blessed with superior teams. Are you interested in joining something?” 

“No,” Will laughed, “I just wanted to know more about the school.” 

“I’m glad you’re getting so adjusted already. Shall we go? Or do you wish to ride your bicycle?”    
  


Will noticed a few students bypass them with interest. He blushed and ran fingers through his hair. “Yeah, it’ll probably look weird otherwise. Right?” 

He felt bad when both Lecters frowned at the same time. “Yes. I will see you at the house.” 

When Hannibal was gone Will went to his locker and tossed what he didn’t need but grabbed a few others. He rushed out the door so fast he almost missed Molly who grabbed his arm. 

“Hey,” she said breathlessly, “You wanna come over today?”    
  


“I have,” Will wrung his hands, “this thing. Sorry. Maybe tomorrow?” 

She smiled. “Sure! See you Will!” 

He watched her go and felt happy walking to his bike. 

Today had been a good day. 

There had been too few of them in the past year for him and Will felt the goodness melt over him, which made him bumping into Matt Brown all that more inconvenient. He almost fell but the other boy grabbed his arm to steady him. 

“Hey, you alright?”    
  


Will nodded. “Yeah, sorry.” 

“You sure you’re ok?” 

Will pulled his arm away to distance himself from the ghost that looked ready to chop it off. 

“I’m cool, really. I didn’t attack anyone today so I must be, right?” 

Matt smiled. “That doesn’t mean you’re okay. It just means you’re good at hiding how not ok you are,” he winked, “You ever want to hang out sometime, Graham, you let me know.” 

Will blinked as he walked away. 

Two different people smiling at him like that in one day. What were the odds of that? 

He went to his bike and fiddled with the lock, thankful that didn’t mess up too. The ride home from school was uneventful though he did see a man walking four dogs and stopped to pet them. Dr. Lecter’s fancy car was in his driveway when Will pulled up and went inside his house to drop off his bag. He showered and changed, happy to be out of his school clothes before he headed over. 

Mischa didn’t greet him but Hannibal did, his smile wide as he let Will inside. 

“I take it you had a good day. I wasn’t informed of any incidents.” 

Will sat on the couch. “It was actually,” he leaned back, “Though I had some weird things happen.” 

“Weird things?” Hannibal asked. 

“A couple of people were talking about--” 

Hannibal moved to sit in the armchair across from the couch but paused, “Excuse my manners, Will. Would you like something to eat or drink?”

Will tried not to look around for Mischa but couldn’t help it when his gaze moved around the room. “Yeah I could use a drink.” 

Hannibal got up and Will couldn’t help but follow, his curiosity piqued now that he knew just who car salesman ghost was. 

“You don’t have to, I would be more than happy to--” 

“This is my session, right? We can talk anywhere.” 

Hannibal nodded, “That is true.” 

He walked into the kitchen and saw the blinds were drawn over the door that looked out into the backyard. A single turn made the blinds open and Will was startled to see Mr. Stammets there almost as if he were waiting. 

“You have a big back yard,” Will whispered, “Ours is kinda small.” 

Hannibal appeared at his side and handed him the drink, which was just as good as he’d expected. “Yes I prefer not to be caged in and since I’ve moved here things have felt oddly contained.” 

Will looked at his profile and took in the perse of his lips. “You didn’t live here before?” 

“No,” Hannibal said, “I have only been working at the high school for two years. Before that I was mostly working in the city.” 

Will moved to sit at the counter and Hannibal leaned against it. “You decided you wanted to heal young minds instead of old ones?” 

“Something like that,” Hannibal nodded, “I was growing increasingly frustrated with the patients I had and thought to try something new.” 

Will took another sip. “High school kids don’t frustrate you?” 

“Not all of them,” Hannibal smiled, “Now would you like to return to the couch or are you comfortable here?” 

Will looked at Stammets and felt weirded out by his wide eyed stare. “Maybe we should go back to the couch.” 

Hannibal nodded and picked up a tray before they headed into the living room again. Will looked back once more at Stammets and shivered, caught in the stare just as a touch to his hand pulled him away. 

“He’s a bad man, Will,” Mischa whispered, “Don’t look.” 

Will let out a long sigh. “You’re talking to me again?” 

She squeezed his hand and then let go, no doubt keeping her energy. “You made Hanni sad but you’re my friend,” she said and then disappeared only to reappear on her brother’s shoulder. 

Will sat in the couch while Hannibal seemed content to stay in the armchair. 

“How was school weird? You mentioned earlier.”

Will sucked in a bit breath and let it out slow before he spoke. “I think some people at school might like me.” 

Hannibal paused. “I thought you had already mentioned making friends?” 

Will blushed. “I mean, like like. You know, wanna date and all that.” 

“Oh?”    
  


“Yeah,” Will laughed, “It’s weird, right? I mean maybe I’m just seeing things.” 

Hannibal tapped his fingers on the small table beside him. “You don’t think yourself worthy of that type of affection?” 

“No, that’s not...I dunno. No one at my other school did. Everyone knew I was the ‘psychic’s kid.’ I wasn’t boyfriend material.”

Hannibal picked up his notebook and scribbled something down. 

“Your mother was not well liked?”

“No,” Will laughed, “They all loved her but only for what she did for them. I,” he whispered, “I think we were each other’s only friends.”

Hannibal looked up from his notebook. “Yet you did not know she was leaving?” 

Will pressed his lips together tight before he spoke. “No, I didn’t expect her to leave like  _ that. _ ” 

Mischa came to Will and held his hand. 

“We have gone off topic. Unless you’d like to talk about your mother.”    
  


Will shook his head. “No.” 

“Then these potential paramours. Do you have feelings for them in return?” 

“I don’t know,” Will mumbled, “I don’t know them well enough and I just...I don’t feel like it’s a good idea.” 

“Then listen to yourself. Don’t question those feelings.” 

Will sighed. “I’d just like someone to talk to who’s not just my counselor. Is that sad?” 

Hannibal smiled. “No, Will. We all desire someone who understands us. Nothing odd about that.” 

Will took a sip of his drink and watched Mischa float off. She seemed to flit from place to place again till she settled at Hannibal’s feet. 

“Do you have someone like that?” 

“A paramour or a friend?”    
  


Will smiled at him. “Either? Both? I dunno.” 

Hannibal changed position on his chair and took a sip of his drink before he answered. 

“I have my fair share of paramours, no one serious of course, but I can count on one hand only a number of true friends. I do not yet think I’ve found anyone who truly understands me.” 

Will wondered if any of his friends were killers too but didn’t think they were. Hannibal didn’t seem like he’d want friends like that. 

“Speaking of understanding you,” Will started, “I found out from someone who works in the office that you bought my Ipad.” 

Hannibal paused with a pen to his notebook. “Did you? That was not to be public knowledge.” 

“You shouldn’t have--” 

“My money is my own to spend however I like, Will. I know you and your father do not always see eye to eye. I wanted to save you a conversation you did not need to have.” 

Will’s eyes filled with tears. “It’s still not--” 

“It’s done and over with, Mr. Graham. You owe me nothing for it except to excel in your school work and also….did you read my email?”    
  


He wiped at his eyes. “Yeah. I don’t know if I want to have something with my thoughts just sitting around.”    
  


“It will help you destress from certain situations, I promise you. The journal need not be physical either. You could even create an email account and send the entries to it or a private locked blog. I will not be reading them so I have no way of knowing you’re writing the journal at all except your word.” 

Will laid back on the couch the long way and sighed as he stared at the ceiling. “Okay.” 

“I do have a question you may not like to answer that’s been on my mind.” 

Will braced himself. “Go ahead.” 

“Have you had any contact with your mother?” 

“No.” 

“She just left in the night and never attempted to contact you? Someone you yourself said was her ‘only friend’?” 

He turned and glared at Hannibal. “Yes.” 

They stared at each other silently for a long while. 

“Your mother’s relatives have not contacted you or your father regarding--”    
  


“I don’t want to talk about this,” Will said fast, “I really don’t.” 

“Okay. What do you want to talk about?”    
  


“I….I had a dream about you.” 

Mischa stood up. “You did!? Oh wow! What did Hanni do?” 

Will laughed. 

“An amusing dream?” 

“No,” Will whispered, “I dreamt you killed Mr. Stammets and buried him in your backyard.” 

Will noticed both Mischa and Hannibal had the exact same surprised look. 

“HE DID! THAT MAN WAS BAD! He--” 

“Did you?” Hannibal asked and leaned forward, “Strange you’d dream of someone you’ve never met or knew of till today.” 

Will looked at him. “Isn’t it?” 

Hannibal gripped his pen tightly. “Is there anything else strange you’ve dreamt of lately?”    
  


“My mother telling me to stay away from you.” 

“Will….” 

Will sat up fast and knocked over his drink. “I have to go, I just---I’m sorry.” 

He rushed towards the door but Hannibal was faster than he’d anticipated. He was grabbed from behind and turned so hard against the table he cried out. 

“You know I can’t let you leave.” 

“Dr. Lecter, I--” 

Hannibal’s eyes were not warm now. 

Will still wasn’t afraid. 

“You saw us?”    
  


Will shook his head. “No. I didn’t. I...I saw him. I saw...I saw him.” 

Hannibal’s brow furrowed. “Him, who? I know Mr. Stammets was not…” 

“His...I saw him. I can see all of them. They are all over your backyard. I...please, I won’t tell anyone.” 

Hannibal raised his pen and stared at Will. “Do not talk in riddles, Will. Answer the question.”

“I DID! I told you I can see all of them! All the people you’ve--!” 

He moved to strike and suddenly the pen was out of his hand and across the room. 

“NO!” 

Hannibal looked at his empty hand and Will tried to calm his breath. “I do not understand.” 

“Let me go or she’ll do it again,” Will said hoarsely, worried for Mischa. 

“Who?” 

“Mischa!” 

Hannibal dropped his hold and Will moved away from him quickly. He caught his breath and looked for Mischa who was dimming by the front window. She had the same murderous look to her eyes as Hannibal too apparently. 

“I’m going home.” 

“Will, you need to explain things to me.” 

“Not now,” Will said, “I need to go home.” 

He walked towards the door and stopped to look back at Hannibal. 

The other man stared at his hand. 

“I’ll see you at school.” 

Hannibal didn’t even look at him when he left. 

The cool night air did Will some good though his stomach growled as he headed for his house. He went inside and wasn’t surprised to find his father still gone. Thank god for Hot Pockets. He made two Philly Cheese and headed for his room. 

There were no lights on in the Lecter house and Will wondered if Hannibal had gone out. 

He tried not to be preoccupied about the idea until Mischa Lecter appeared in his bedroom unexpectedly. Will was startled and almost dropped his food. “What’re you doing here? How are you here?” 

“Will, Hanni is--”    
  


There was a creak and Will turned to see Hannibal standing in his bedroom doorway. 

“The door was unlocked.” 

“It wasn’t an invitation.” 

Hannibal looked around his room but didn’t move. “Cleaner than I expected.” 

“I try,” Will sighed and bit into his food, “If you’re here to kill me, I don’t think Mischa will let you.” 

“How do you know that name?” 

Will looked at Mischa. “She’s over there. Small, blonde hair, brown eyes. She had blood on her white dress. They cut her throat.” 

Hannibal was silent. 

“She’s worried about you and wants us to be friends.” 

“Will, stop this nonsense.” 

“She’s awfully enthusiastic about murder. I assume a couple of decades of watching you would---” 

Hannibal growled as he pounced on him and knocked the hot pocket from his hand. He grabbed Will’s neck and squeezed. Will didn’t fight him off as he froze, his head fallen back on the bed as he stared into Hannibal’s murderous eyes. 

“No! NO! Tell Hanni about Starlight! TELL HIM!” 

“She...said...Starlight.” 

Hannibal froze. 

Mischa’s voice shook as she spoke. “She was my favorite dolly and he used to call me Night Nana!” 

“Night...Nana.” 

Hannibal let him go and the tears in his eyes made Will more frightened than anything else. 

“Mischa. You can see her? Hear her?” 

“Yes,” Will coughed, “All the time. She’s the only one who doesn’t scare me.” 

Hannibal looked around his room. “She’s here now?”    
  


“Yes. She’s always with you. That’s how they work.” 

Hannibal smiled at Will. “You’re a seer, like your mother.” 

Will’s eyes filled with tears. “Yes.” 

“Oh Will, I apologize.” 

“No, it’s…I….” 

Hannibal reached out and touched his cheek. “You saw your father kill her, didn’t you?” 

Will’s vision blurred. “No, no, no, I don’t want to talk about this. I can't.” 

“Will…” 

“You need to go. He’ll be home soon.” 

Hannibal moved off of him and stood up. He wiped at his eyes and let out a long sigh. 

“We have much to discuss in the morning. I will drive you to class.” 

Will nodded. “Yeah.” 

Hannibal leaned down to touch his cheek. “Do not think this is a curse. You just need guidance. This is a blessing.” 

Will remembered his mother saying the same thing. “No, it’s not.” 

Hannibal moved to leave and Mischa ran to Will. She hugged him tight. 

“Hannibal will help! Thank you Will!” 

Will wiped at his eyes as Hannibal grabbed the door. 

“She only wants you to be happy,” Will whispered, “It’s all she ever talks about.” 

Hannibal looked at him and smiled. “At this moment I am overjoyed. Goodnight, Will.” 

He closed the door behind him when they left and Will buried his head in his hands. He couldn’t stop the shaking that seemed to overtake him now that he’d let out his secrets. 

Hannibal believed him. 

He didn’t think Will was a freak. 

Will fell back onto this bed and closed his eyes. He waited for the dread to overtake him but felt nothing but relief. 

His mother had said to stay away from Hannibal but why would he ever again if sharing his secrets with him felt like this? 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Will woke to a text from Beverly asking about an assignment he hadn’t even finished. He ignored it and got dressed, happy for the first time in a long while.

Hannibal was going to take him to school today.

He hadn’t anticipated school much since it had started just days ago but now he was looking forward to the ride there.

Another text came as he made coffee. Molly this time, asking about hanging out sometime soon after school. Will ignored that too.

He was out the door earlier than he had been the last few days but found Hannibal already out watering flowers.

“Good morning.”

Mischa rushed over to him. “Will! I’m so happy to see you! Hanni was so happy when we got home and he read my a story from the book our Mommy used to read!”

Will smiled at her. “Good morning to you too, Mischa.”

“Good morning, Will. You’re up early.”

“I slept pretty good last night.”

Hannibal smiled at him. “A good night’s sleep is very important for a growing young man such as yourself.”   


“Mischa says you read her a book.”

Hannibal walked over to them and Mischa moved to hug her brother’s leg. “Yes. It was Beauty and the Beast. My mother was very fond of that particular tale. Mischa….I remember she enjoyed the story.”

Will’s eyes teared up. “She’s pretty happy about it. I guess I should’ve let loose sooner if it would affect either of you this way.”

Hannibal reached out and fixed his backpack strap. His fingers brushed Will’s neck and he shivered. “I may not have believed you if you had. I think we can go now, it’s not quite early or even late. This is not the place to discuss things.”

“Yeah.”

Mischa started to skip to the car and Will laughed before opened the door. He closed the door and turned just as Hannibal must’ve been about to lean over. Their heads nearly hit together but Hannibal hurried to put his hand on Will’s forehead before they did. They stared at each other.

“I apologize,” Hannibal whispered, “I must confess I was excited for today.”

Will nodded. “Yeah, I’ve...I haven’t ever told anyone before except my parents? I mean even my Dad doesn’t exactly believe in it.”

Hannibal moved his hand away and Will sat back.

“I find that hard to believe if your father spent much time with your mother.”

Will looked out the window as they pulled away from the driveaway. “My mother couldn’t do it like I can.”

“She was not a medium?”

He shook his head. “She could talk to them, but not...I can see them clearly. They can figure out I can if I look at them too long. Mom wasn’t able to channel like I can. Lucky me.”

“It is a gift, Will. Even if it feels like a curse, it’s a gift. You know there is life after death, you can reunite families with loved ones, you--”

“I can hear them screaming when they die, can have them take over my body and fucking hurt people! That’s not a gift!”

Mischa reached over and put her hand on Will’s shoulder. “Will, don’t cry.”

“Before Mischa, I was terrified of them. I couldn’t be near one without hyperventilating. She feels right. I don’t worry she’ll take over but I’d….I’d let her. If you wanted.”

Hannibal looked at him. “I’d like that very much, but do not subject yourself to something that frightens you for our sakes.”

Will shook his head. “She’s been with me before.”

“Your incident at school.”

“Yeah,” he looked outside as the houses flew by, “She protected me from someone a lot scarier.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

They were silent for a while and Will checked the clock. “I’d say we could do it now but it takes a lot out of me.”

“Will, you do not have to buy my appreciation with your abilities.”

“I want to,” Will admitted, “For Mischa.”

“All right,” Hannibal sighed, “For Mischa.”

“I am a little freaked out by one ghost though besides Francis’s. Mr. Stammets. He’s definitely not gonna just want to hang around.”

Hannibal drove by the school building. “You think he will attempt to harm you?”

“No,” Will admitted, “You buried him away enough and he’s not important to you that he can follow like Mischa. But I think he’ll try to get to you. What made you kill him?”

Hannibal’s lip curled. “He confessed something to me that made him worthy of killing.”

Will licked his lips. “You’re not going to tell me?”

“It’s not for your ears.”

Will scoffed. “And the others?”

“They were not killed for such altruistic reasons.”

Will wanted to ask more but didn’t know if he’d get straight answers yet so he sidestepped.

“Yeah most serial killers don’t do it to protect people.”

Mischa said quietly. “They were mean, Will. Hanni isn’t bad they were. The bad man was the worst. I’m glad he’s gone. Hanni did a very good job.”

“She’s your biggest fan, you know? You can do no wrong in her eyes.”

Hannibal smiled as he drove. “My sister was always a fan of me when she was alive, it does not surprise me.”

“It doesn’t like, upset you? Knowing she’s seen all the stuff you’ve done?”

“I’ll admit I never had any plans to introduce a child into my life. But Mischa is not affected in any negative way by being with me, is she?”

“Well, I guess not,” Will admitted, “It’s just weird. She talks about blood the way little girls usually talk about Barbies.”

Hannibal laughed. “I am sure she had little to occupy her being at my side. Can they interact with each other? The ghosts?”

Will had a flash of the little boy ghosts from the store. “Yeah, I’m not sure if they have to die together? I never gave it much thought.”

“Would you like a coffee? We have some time.”

“Sure,” Will said, relaxed for the first time in ages, “This isn’t gonna get you in trouble is it? I mean...it’s weird to be friends with a teenager.”

“We are neighbors, Will. Your father knows you come to my home for sessions, and the school is aware we speak in some capacity. I don’t know a coffee shared in my vehicle would get me in any trouble.”

Will shrugged. “I guess.”

They found the nearest drive thru and Will got a donut as well as a small flavored coffee. Hannibal ordered a cup of hot water and refused the tea bags the girl at the window offered. After he paid Will had to ask.

“Water?”

“Open up the glove compartment.”

Will was surprised to see a small container of tea as well as a strainer. He laughed.

“Can’t trust anyone, huh?”

Hannibal smiled. “Only you,” he admitted, “And Mischa.”

Will sipped his drink as they pulled away and tried to curb his blush.

“Thanks, Hannibal. For...everything. Except almost trying to choke me.”

“I apologize for that, Will.”   


“I get it,” Will whispered, “You had to protect yourself.”

They were quiet for a moment before Hannibal spoke.

“Is that what you do, WIll? Protect yourself?”   


Will took another sip and tears formed in his eyes. He didn’t want to talk about this and Hannibal was an asshole for bringing it up. “Everyday.”

“Will…”   


“I’ll tell you today,” he said, his voice thick, “Just...not now. Ok?”

Hannibal nodded.

They pulled up to school and Will saw the courtyard was now full of kids. He eyed the many ghosts among them and Hannibal touched his shoulder. “You’re strong, Will. Stronger than they are and much more powerful.”

Will shook his head. “Yeah, I don’t feel like that’s true.”

“You _are._ Trust me on this.”

Will smiled at him. “You’re just about the only person I trust.”

Mischa floated between them. “And me!”

He laughed. “And Mischa too.”

Hannibal let go of his shoulder. “Take us with you today and when you’re scared remember you’re not alone, Will. We are standing right beside you.” 

Will wanted to hug him but instead he nodded. “Thanks, Hannibal. I’ll see you later?”

“Of course.”

Will got out of the car and pulled out his phone. More messages from Bev and even one from Molly. He read the first and smiled.

Bev: U up?

Bev: You want a ride to school?

Bev: Fine ignore me. Jerk. =P

Molly: Would you like to come to my house to study after class today?

Molly: You don’t have to.

Molly: Nevermind.

He saw them all sitting in the grass when he walked over. Bev got up and put her hands on her hips. “And where have you been, huh? I know it’s only your third day but people generally answer messages here.”   


“Sorry, my phone was off.”

“You walk here? From Java Junction?”   


Will stared at the cup in his hand. “Uh, Dr. Lecter gave me a ride.”

Bev’s smile widened. “Oh, Graham. You just made my morning. You and Dr. Sexy? Counselor’s Pet and maybe….”

She wiggled her eyebrows.

Will pushed her. “He’s my neighbor.”

Bev’s eyes got so big Will thought they might explode. “OH MY GOD!”

Franklyn called out, “Where do you live? Can I come over? I need help on...uh...what classes do you have again?”   


Bev wrapped her arm around him and whispered, “So what’s he like at home? Does he wear jeans? Omg have you seen him in casual clothes?”

Will blushed. “No, it’s not---my bike tire got messed up and that’s why he drove me. We’re not friendly or anything.”

“He bought you an iPad and a coffee. Don’t lie to me, Graham.”

The bell rang and Will pushed her off. “We’re not,” he pulled his bag up, “I gotta get to class.”

He rushed ahead and got to the door just as Molly did. “Hey….are you...ok?”   


She seemed out of breath and Will realized she must’ve rushed to catch up to him. “Yeah, I’m ok. Thanks. Sorry I didn’t answer the texts.”

“It’s okay, you were busy. Do you still want to come over? Today or even this weekend?”

He realized with a start that it was Friday. “Maybe tomorrow? How far away do you live?”

She smiled. “I can pick you up at your house. I have my own car.”

“Oh, that’s cool. I’ll text you later after I’ve told my dad.”

Will stopped at the corner of the hall when he realized she was going the other way. 

His locker was close enough he could see Mischa and Hannibal by the door to his office.

“Okay, that’s cool. We can talk at lunch about it. Later Will!”

Hannibal frowned when he looked away from them both to smile at Molly.

“Okay! Talk to you at lunch!”

He headed for his locker again and didn’t see either of them.

Oh well. He’d definitely see them later too.

Will tossed his backpack into the locker and headed for homeroom, suddenly aware that the only spot to sit was by Matt. The ghost at his feet eyed Will with disdain. “Hey, Will.”

“Hey.”

Mrs. Crawford wasn’t in the classroom yet but she’d written ‘Good Morning’ on the board.

“Hi,” Will said, not looking at him.

“I saw you and Dr. Lecter earlier. What’s that about?”   


Will looked at him. “He’s my neighbor. He gave me a ride.”

Matt’s smile widened. “Oh? I’ve never talked to the guy much but everybody loves him. I mean, I guess he’s--”

Will zoned out for the rest of what he said because the ghost that before now had stuck to being under Matt’s desk decided to climb out. He stared at Will cruelly.

“You can see me, boy?”

He looked away and said, “I have to finish something.” The feel of the ghost at his back was ice cold and Will steadied his breathing.

‘You’re not alone.’

Will repeated the words in his head.

‘You are strong.’

He closed his eyes.

‘We are standing right beside you.’

Will opened his eyes and felt the cold had faded. He smiled.

The rest of the morning the technique seemed to be the answer to Will’s prayers. He had a small run in with a trio of ghosts from a younger student whose presence induced a dread similar to Francis’s but he kept it in. He hadn’t seen the other boy since their encounter. Will wondered if he had only transferred to another class and not another school.

No one had classes with him when Will asked at lunch.

“Dolarhyde? He’s in a lot of remedial stuff I think,” Brian said, “I haven’t seen him since you att...had that thing with him.”

“Me neither,” Abigail said, “He was in my Math class but he just disappeared. It’s not like he had many friends so it’s not a big loss.”

Molly frowned. “I’m sure he’s around somewhere. Maybe he’s transferred schools or something.”

Bev snagged one of Will’s fries. “Good riddance. He gave me the creeps. Another reason to love our new friend Will. That and his access to Dr. Lecter in jeans.”

Will laughed. “I’m pretty sure he’s not the type to wear jeans.”

Franklyn leaned over the table. “About coming over to work on something, can we do it today? I mean…”

Bev pushed him back. “Down, boy. Will doesn’t need you arrested for stalking him.”

“I wasn’t!”

She laid her head on her palm. “Can I though? Come over?”

Will took one of his nuggets and bit into it. He chewed and thought how stupid he had been to mention Hannibal at all. “I have counseling, remember?”   


“Still? I mean, they can’t make you do that forever.”

He looked at his plate. “It’s not just for that.”

“Oh.”

The table suddenly got quiet and Will could feel his cheeks redden. He imagined they were all thinking separate things: crazy, bad home life, child abuse.

None of them could even imagine murder.

He checked his iPad during lunch and saw a new email from Hannibal.

Mr. Graham,

I am aware that the journal idea was not mandatory when first suggested but upon further review I do believe it wise. Your feelings and fears can only be conquered if you address them. Please think of how you’d like to journal and if you are comfortable with me checking on your progress without invading on your privacy. If not we can establish a more private way.

Dr. Lecter.

Will frowned.

A journal that Hannibal could see? How was that even fair?

He didn’t answer and the bell rang, which made it easier for Will to take off. The next class was Math and he wondered just what today would bring. Once he was inside, WIll got his answer.

Mr. Crawford was in the front of the classroom.

So was a policeman and Hannibal Lecter.

“Settle down, kids. I have some bad news. Your teacher, Mr. Stammets, has passed away. The circumstances surrounding his death were violent and the officer is here to question some of you. Dr Lecter is on hand if you need to talk.”

Will locked eyes with Hannibal who seemed almost to smile.

What had he done?

The kids all around him were chatting and Will was startled when Matt appeared by his desk.

“Hey, Will. Crazy, huh?”   
  
“Yeah. I didn’t...was he nice?”

Matt shrugged. “I was in Mathletes last year but he didn’t really deal with me much. He was kinda odd. I did shitty on my quiz a month or so ago and he didn’t care about that either. No one’s really gonna miss him.”   


Will looked away from him. “Why are they asking people questions then?”   


“Maybe there was a note or something pointing to it being related to the school? Anyway, I heard Molly inviting you over to her house and--”   


“Hello, Mr. Brown. Mr. Graham.”

Will had never been happier to see a serial killer in his entire life.

“Hello, Dr. Lecter.”

“Hey,” Matt said, “I was just--”   


“I think you should return to your seat. As a member of the Mathletes you will be questioned.”

Matt got up and shot him a look before he sulked off.

“Thank you,” Will sighed, “I’m not good at saying no to people.”

“I gathered. Has the news affected you in any way?”   


“No,” Will shrugged, “I never met him. Though I hope Mr. Stammets is in a better place.”

“Currently he is in the morgue but I’m certain his family will come for him when they are allowed. You may use this time for study hall then, Mr. Graham. Carry on.”

Mischa ran up to him and climbed on Will’s back. “Hanni said not to tell you about the bad man, Will. I’m sorry. I like that he’s gone now. Does it make you happy too?”   


Will nodded. 

“Hanni talks to me now,” she said, “All the time. He told me to protect you.”

Will looked over at Hannibal who was knelt down by a student’s desk. The girl sobbed in his chest and he hugged her to him. He looked at Will and they spoke without using words.

It’s safe now.

Hannibal must have stayed up all night after leaving his place to dig up the body, take it out of the house, and dump it somewhere. Will was curious as to why he had the need so suddenly.

‘Why did he do it?’

‘The bad man noticed you, Will. Hanni wanted to protect you.’

Will fought back a smile and got back to work.

The policeman wandered through the students and never once looked his way through the rest of class. Will occasionally saw Hannibal working his way through the room as well and Mischa continued to babble in his ear till the bell rang. 

He followed Hannibal out of Math class into his office without thought. The minute the door closed Will sat down on the couch and blurted out the question.

“Did you dig him up for me?”

Hannibal sat down and smirked. “What gives you that idea?”

“Mischa said you talked to her in private. She said that—“

Hannibal leaned back in his chair. “I decided to dispose of Eldon long before your revelation, Will. It had no basis on why I displayed him.”

Will leaned forward. “Displayed?”

Hannibal folded his hands on the desk. “I made a display of the body. I’ve never had the inclination but last night was….illuminating.”

“What did you do to it?” Will asked, oddly interested, “I mean did you make him look like he was doing something or…”

Mischa hopped up on Hannibal’s desk. “He made the bad man’s eyes into flower holes and took his hands to make them--”   


Hannibal stood up. “Judging by your pupil dilation Mischa is describing for me and I would ask her not to. It’s not something you should be thinking of, Will. I think it best we head home.”

Mischa hung her head down and closed her mouth.

“I’m not a baby,” Will muttered as he stood, “And it’s not like I haven’t seen with my own two eyes a bunch of much worse shit than you could ever come up with.”

“Like the murder of your mother?”   


Will froze after he slung his backpack over one shoulder. “I’m not talking about that, I told you. Let’s go.”

He walked toward the door and was just about to open it when Hannibal gripped tight to his shoulder. “Keeping this inside you is unwise.”

“It’s none of your business.”

Hannibal said nothing and they walked out the office door. The hallways were mostly empty now and Will couldn’t look back even when he got outside. He shivered and pulled his coat close.

“The car is to your left.”

He didn’t say a word and Hannibal kept just as silent while they walked. The door was unlocked remotely and Will got inside, slamming it behind him. Mischa seemed to have disappeared after being scolded and that did nothing but make Will more angry.

Hannibal buckled his safety belt and spoke without looking at him.

“If you are uncomfortable speaking of it, I advise you to journal the experience. It can be quite cathartic.”

“I don’t have a journal.”

“You can type it online, or I can provide you with one.”

Will’s eyes teared up as he looked out the window. “I promise to write about it when you tell me what you did to Mr. Stammets and why.”

Hannibal started the car and pulled out before he said anything.

“Eldon had impure thoughts about young girls and also acted on them. He had gotten drunk at my home and confessed as such. Detailed fantasies and gruesome fascinations that ruined the lives of many. He also confessed to a garden he had in the North Woods of their live bodies.”

Will looked at him. “So you cut out his eyes and took his hands. Maybe even made him into a plant himself?”

Hannibal smiled. “I took his hands, eyes, and mouth. Filled them with flowers. I cut up his body and made it bloom.”

“And Mischa saw you do that. You’re okay with that?”

“She’s been dead for over thirty years, Will. She may be a child at heart but she’s not being harmed by viewing.”

“But you couldn’t show me.”

Hannibal looked straight ahead and his smile faded. “Your experience with your father has changed you dramatically, I can see it when you speak of your mother. I can see it when you look at your father. I did not wish to see it when you look at me.”

Will squeezed his hands into fists. “I’m not afraid of you.”

“Perhaps you should be.”

He scoffed. “So you’re telling me to be afraid of you now? Why?”   


Hannibal didn’t answer or speak to him the entire ride home. When they pulled into the driveaway of Hannibal’s home he got out first and took several steps before he turned to Will.

“I think perhaps today is not the day for this. Go home and journal as you promised.”   


Will couldn’t help but feel a stab of hurt at the dismissal. “Why?”   


“I do not think it wise we speak today. Both of our emotions are at high levels and that is never good for a session.”

Will went to push his glasses up on his face and realized he hadn’t put them on today at all.

“Fine.”

He unlocked the door and went inside his empty house. The place felt emptier than usual, quiet, and plain. Will shivered even as he took off his coat and when he walked into the kitchen he was almost in tears again. He grabbed a cup and poured a glass of water, chugging it down so fast he almost choked.

Fuck Hannibal.

It wasn’t fair that he’d let Will have someone to talk to even for only a few days then take it away.

Like he gave a shit what damaged Will.

He was about to take another drink when his cell vibrated in his pocket.

**Molly: I hope you can still come tomorrow!**

Will sighed and stared at the words.

He could go into his bedroom and write about the worst thing he’d ever experienced in his entire life.

Or he could go pet a dog and possibly kiss a cute girl.

**Will: I’m not busy right now actually and my Dad isn’t home. Can I come tonight?**

**Molly: Oh yeah that’s ok! You can have dinner with us. Dad just went to get some pizza! Can you give me your address?**

Will typed quickly and smiled as he put his phone away. He found a discarded receipt on the kitchen table and wrote out a note to his father.

_Going out with a girl._

_Be back later._

_Will_

His father would be so happy to know he was with a girl he wouldn’t care who she was or what they were doing. Will went to his room and checked himself in the mirror. He changed his shirt and fixed his jeans, finally topping it up with the same coat he’d taken off.

The computer sat on his bed and Will stared at it for a second.

He thought about writing an email and explaining he was going out instead of fulfilling his promise.

Will shook his head.

He had all weekend for that.

Fuck Hannibal.

He walked out of his bedroom and waited not long for Molly’s car horn.

The car outside was a brown sedan that reminded Will of the color of Mischa’s eyes. He ran off his porch and to the door, hopping inside. Molly had changed her clothes from school too, and her hair looked styled.

“I’m glad you texted me,” she said, “I was thinking maybe you might not want to come.”

Will leaned in and put his hand on hers. “I do,” he said, “I really do.”

Molly blushed and turned away. “Buckle your safety belt. I can’t wait for you to meet the dogs.”

“Did you say dogs?”

She laughed. “I did. We have three.”

Will patted the dashboard. “Let’s get out of here then!”

Molly pulled the car out of his driveway and Will looked at Hannibal’s house. He felt like someone was looking at him but saw no one.

It didn’t matter anyway. The minute they got into the street and started to drive away he forgot everything else.


	6. Chapter 6

Things were different at the Foster home. 

Will immediately knew when he walked in that this was a home, not a house. Everything was clean, warm colored, and invited him to stay. The pack of dogs that came a second later bombarded him with even even warmer welcome and he never wanted to leave. Molly told him their names were Randy, Buster, and Applesauce, which only made Will smile so much his face hurt. 

Their fur was so soft. 

“Molly, who’s this?” 

Mrs. Foster reminded Will of a cardboard cut out of a mother: blonde, blue eyed, and smiling in her cardigan covered dress. The happiness she oozed made him smile back. 

“Mom, this is Will Graham.” 

Mrs. Foster held out her hand and Will took it. “Thank you for letting me come to dinner,” he said fast, “I’m sorry if I’m imposing at the last minute.” 

She put her other hand over his and it was just as warm as the rest of the place. “Nonsense, the more the merrier. Who doesn’t deserve a good pizza?” 

Will’s smile faltered at her words and he was led through the house that again looked too perfect to be real. 

The dining room was wholesomely decorated in blue greens, and when he sat down Will noticed the chairs were hand painted with flowers. He could see the table matched underneath place settings so perfect he almost didn’t want to touch his cup. 

“Wow,” he said as Molly sat down, “I’ve never been somewhere so…” 

“Blue?” Molly joked as she picked up a glass pitcher of what Will assumed was juice. 

“Nice,” he finished, “It’s really nice.” 

She blushed and poured his drink. He felt one of the dogs nudge his hand under the table and when he pet him the feel of fur almost made Will tear up. 

“I’m glad you texted,” Molly said, “I mean….I know you have your thing with Dr. Lecter but I really…just am happy you wanted to come over,” she confessed, her cheeks reddening. 

Will pushed his glasses up on his face. “I wanted to hang out with you instead.” 

The sound of a door opening followed by a new voice pulled them out of staring at one another. 

“PIZZA MAN IS HERE!” 

Mr. Foster was just an amalgam of men Will knew: he dressed like Hannibal in a crisp suit, had brown hair like Will’s dad, and his glasses reminded Will of Mr. Stammets. He put down two pizzas and smiled at Will warmly. 

“Is this the famous Will? We’ve heard so m--” 

“Daddy!” Molly said, “Stop it.” 

He put out his hand and Will shook it. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Foster. Thanks for letting me come over.” 

He sat down on Will’s left and grinned. “The more the merrier. I always tell Shirley that Molly doesn’t have near enough friends over so the pleasure is all mine, Will. I hope this is the first of many visits.” 

Will grinned. “Me too.” 

They pray before dinner and Will doesn’t know what to do, eyes closed and going through the motions while he tried not to think about Hannibal’s dismissal. He was here now and he was happy, that’s all that should matter. 

The pizza is still way too hot when they eat it but it’s the best he’s ever tasted. 

“So Will, you just moved here?” Molly’s dad asked. 

Will nodded. “Yeah, only a week or so ago.” 

Molly’s mother smiled. “I detect a bit of a twang in your voice there.” 

“Louisiana,” he said and tried not to blush. 

“Oh! Derek and I went to New Orleans for our honeymoon! We haven’t been in years but it’s beautiful there!” 

Will pushed his glasses up on his face. “Yeah, it is.” 

Molly frowned at him from across the table and Will took a sip of his Coke. He was suddenly so homesick he wanted to throw up and tears threatened to fall if he thought too long. Home wasn’t the best thing to think about when all it did was remind him of what went on there. 

His mother’s gasping breath. 

Blood. 

The look in her eyes as she died. 

Will got up fast. “Um, the bathroom?” 

“I can show you,” Molly said, “C’mon.” 

Will looked away from her as they walked and hated that he had already ruined this before it started. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, “I...I’m sure you miss home. I’m sorry if any of that upset you.” 

“I’m fine,” he said, “Really.” 

They went down the hallway and in through a bedroom that had to be Molly’s. He ignored the posters and pastel colors as she pointed to the door. “Okay. It’s just...I don’t want to scare you off.” 

She laughed a little. 

Will felt a tear fall down his cheek as he looked at her. “You didn’t. It’s...my Mom she...she’s gone.” 

Molly’s eyes widened. “Oh my god! Will, I’m so sorry,” she grabbed his hand, “I didn’t know she had died. Oh god my parents are so--” 

“No, no,” Will said, his voice way too loud, “She left. I mean, she...she ran off. That’s why we left. I had trouble at school and Dad just thought it was...a good idea.” 

He watched the horror in her eyes change to pity and wasn’t sure which he hated more. 

“Oh, I’m...that sucks. I’m still sorry.” 

Will wiped his cheek. “I’m gonna,” he gestured to the bathroom. 

“Yeah, sure,” Molly whispered, “I’ll go help clean up dinner. You can just hang out here and wait for me, kay?” 

He nodded before he went into the bathroom and locked the door. He sat on the toilet lid and put his head in his hands. 

Maybe this was a bad idea? 

Normal people can talk about their pasts and not burst into tears. Molly was a normal person and she didn’t need his shit. He stood up and flushed the toilet by habit before he turned to look into the mirror. His glasses didn’t do much to obscure his red eyes. 

He went to wash his hands just as his cell phone buzzed. 

**Bev: Oh my god you’re at Molly’s house? Tell me everything that happens because she won’t.**

Will scoffed and put it back in his pocket. No one needed to know this humiliation but him and Molly. 

He washed his hands and put some cold water on his face before he stepped into her bedroom. Molly was still gone and he felt awkward sitting on the bed so he found a desk chair. There was a pile of books on her desk and he saw several with French titles. French made him think of Hannibal and Mischa, he didn’t know why, and his annoyance spread. He pulled out his phone and looked at his school email. 

No new messages. 

“Who pissed you off?” 

Will looked up as Molly and the dog he remembered was Buster came into the room. He leaned down and smiled as the dog came toward him. Buster rubbed his head all over Will’s hands even before he could pet him. 

“He likes you,” she said, “I mean most dogs like everyone but not him.” 

He watched her hop up on the bed and felt nervous because he had no idea if he was supposed to join her. “I’m special then?” 

“You’re my first boyfriend I brought home,” she said, her eyes suddenly widening at the word, “I mean a friend who is a boy! Not...shoot, it’s not that you’re my…” 

Her red cheeks made her more pretty, and Will wondered what it would feel like to kiss her. 

“I know what you mean,” he laughed, “Don’t worry.” 

Molly grabbed a remote from the side table and turned on her TV. 

“Good, “ she said quick, “What do you want to watch? I mean we can just hang out and talk or watch TV. I dunno if you’ve seen the new series on Netflix about--” 

Will stood up, decision made about the bed. He walked around in front of the TV and sat down beside her. “Whatever you want to watch is fine.” 

Molly was still red cheeked but she looked calmer now. “Okay, Netflix it is.”    
  


He barely turned to look as she got the show on and instead took her in. What it must be like not to have the crazy problems he had, or even a ghost haunting you. He hadn’t been without ghosts in ages and it felt so nice to just breathe in front of someone. 

“....and he ate him!” 

Molly laughed and turned to look at him. Her smile faded. “Are you okay?”    
  


Will nodded and took off his glasses. “Yeah. I just...can I just…” 

He leaned in and touched her cheek. She was bright red now and before he could even fathom what he wanted to do she did it for him. The kiss was soft, tentative, and just like a first kiss should be. Will kissed her back awkwardly though before he could even blink she pulled back. 

“So….THAT happened,” Molly said, “I mean it was nice. It was a nice thing that happened.” 

Will smiled. “It was.” 

“I’d like it to happen again,” she said softly, “I mean obviously you might too but I just...it was nice.” 

Will put his glasses back on and looked away. “Yeah.”    
  


They held hands while they watched the rest of the episode, though Will couldn’t even remember a single thing about the show. Molly paused the show at episode three and let go of his hand. 

“Thirsty? Or hungry?” 

He looked at his phone. “It’s...oh wow, it’s been three hours.”

“Time flies,” she joked. 

“I guess so,” he sighed, “I guess I can use a drink.” 

The house was louder down the hall than it had been when they left and when they rounded the kitchen he knew why. There was an older woman with Molly’s parents who was laughing and leaning on her father. 

“Grandma!” 

Will stopped dead far from them when Grandma turned and he saw she wasn’t alone. Her ghost was dark black, obviously burnt to a crisp, and angry. He was also as tall as Molly’s father. 

“....and this is your beau?”    
  


He walked up and felt the ghost’s eyes on him though Will refused to look at him. Ten million ideas formed in his mind at the man’s origin. Grandpa? Had Molly’s Grandmother killed her husband? Had someone else? 

“Will, this is my Grandma Betty.” 

Will was pulled into a hug without warning and he shuddered when his hand went through the ghost at her arm. The man looked at him. 

“You see me,” the man said, his throat hoarse, “Tell them! TELL THEM! TELL THEM! TELL THEM THIS BITCH KILLED ME! SHE--”    
  


He pulled back fast just as the ghost came at him, jumping through Grandma Betty and right into Will. Everything else after that was a blur. 

When he woke up later he was in his bedroom and his father was sitting on the corner of his bed. 

Will felt sore and could barely move. “Did I hurt anyone?”    
  


He watched his father light a cigarette and take a puff. “You got the old bitch pretty good. I think she might have a shiner.” 

Will closed his eyes. “Molly?” 

“She talked to Lecter and I think she thinks you’re nuts.” 

“Hannibal came?” 

“It was either I call him or have them throw you in jail.” 

Will felt tears in his eyes. “He told them I was crazy?” 

“He said you had….problems. What else does he know? You do have problems just not the same fucking ones he thinks you do.” 

Will turned away from him. “Yeah.” 

“She kill him? Like they said you were saying?” 

“I think so,” Will whispered, “He was...burned.”    
  


“Shit,” John laughed, “You probably don’t need that girl then. Who knows what kind of shit she might do to you? Dodged a bullet there.” 

Will blinked his eyes open. “Yeah.” 

He felt the bed move and watched his father walk to the door. “Thank god it’s the weekend. I told Lecter you’d see him tomorrow to ‘talk this through’ or some bullshit. Tell him you hate old ladies or something.” 

“Okay.” 

The door opened and closed before Will sat up. He walked to the window and looked out to see Mischa there. She put her hand on the window and Will’s eyes filled with tears as he touched his window too. 

“I’ll never be normal.” 

Mischa shook her head. 

Will turned away and sat on the floor as sobs overtook him. He cried for his mother, Molly’s grandfather, and the life he might have had if he wasn’t like this. The tears obscured his vision and Will covered his mouth to drown out the noise. 

He didn’t even remember falling asleep but when he blinked his eyes open it was morning. 

Will didn’t even change his clothes before he went next door and knocked on Hannibal’s door. The door opened and he was surprised to see Hannibal not fully dressed. “Will, I didn’t expect you so early.” 

“Can I…?” 

“Of course.” 

He walked past him to get to Mischa who suddenly threw her tiny arms around his neck. Will closed his eyes and shivered. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I chased the bad man away.” 

“Thank you,” he whispered, “God, I don’t know what I would’ve done if you didn’t come.” 

He felt Hannibal’s hand on his shoulder. “Mischa helped you.” 

“Yeah,” Will whispered, “She took him out of me. She…” 

Hannibal squeezed his shoulder. “Who was inside of you? You were yelling about being murdered by that woman.” 

“Molly’s grandfather. He…god the way he looked.” 

Hannibal put a hand on his other shoulder and turned Will towards the couch. He sat down and Hannibal sat beside him. “Tell me.” 

“He was so angry,” Will whispered, “But she looked so happy. She looked so normal. They all looked so perfect.” 

“No one is perfect, Will,” Hannibal said, “Normal is subjective and not what makes a person ideal.” 

Will wiped his eyes and realized he hadn’t put on his glasses. “What I wouldn’t give for normal, even for a little while.” 

“You would be a shell of yourself if you chose the route that contained Molly Foster.” 

He looked up at Hannibal. “I kissed her,” he said, “Or really she kissed me.” 

Hannibal moved back. “What was your reaction to her kissing you?” 

“Happiness? She’s very kissable. I wondered what it would be like to kiss her and then she just kissed me.” 

“I wouldn’t say she’s amenable any longer to your kisses.” 

Will scoffed. “Oh I’m sure she’d love to kiss the guy who tried to kill her grandma.” 

“The woman who murdered her husband.” 

“She doesn’t know that though,” Will mumbled, “I’m just the crazy kid who kept yelling that she did.”    
  


Hannibal stood. “I know you will not agree when I say this but perhaps this was a good thing.” 

“A good thing?” 

“Molly Foster has a family history of murderers and you were considering her a future romantic partner. Now your gift has taken her off the table perhaps in attempt to protect you.” 

Will binked. “Seriously? No, it was my gift that fucked everything up! I...I can’t believe you’d even...what did you say to her? To them and the cops? That I was a crazy nut?” 

Hannibal shook his head. “I simply assured them that you had emotional issues stemming from the abandonment of your mother that resulted in outbursts against older females. I told them I was your doctor and helping you work through them.” 

Will covered his face with his hand. “Oh god. She’s never going to talk to me again.” 

“Molly seemed rather frightened, yes. I assured her you had no such anger issues with younger women but perhaps you were not yet ready for a relationship at this stage.” 

Will sighed and watched Mischa hop up onto the couch between them. “No more girls then.” 

“Romantic relationships so soon are not a good idea for you and you know that, Will.” 

“I liked her,” he whispered, “I really did.” 

Mischa put her hand on his. “You have me and Hanni,” she said, “You don’t need anybody else.” 

He laughed. “I guess so.” 

“Mischa said something to make you smile?”

“She always does,” Will sighed, “You want to hear her? I mean, I can...it feels right when I channel her.” 

Will watched Hannibal fight with his indecision without a word said. 

“I think perhaps now is not the time for that nor is it time for you to come clean on your promise from yesterday.” 

He almost asked what Hannibal meant when he remembered. 

“I can,” he whispered, “I might need to eat something first.” 

“Will…” 

Will looked at Mischa. “I need to talk to someone about this,” he confessed, “It’s eating me alive.”

“All right,” Hannibal said softly, “Then I shall put together a breakfast. Feel free to find something to occupy your time while I—“

“I’ll come with.”

Will stood up and for the first time let himself look at Hannibal more closely. The red and white pajamas he wore suited him. He looked comfortable and less like the severe persona he presented to the world. 

“I like your pajamas,” Will said as he followed into the kitchen, “They’re not what I pictured.”

Hannibal smirked over his shoulder. “I am unsure whether to respond to the compliment or chastise you for picturing your teacher in pajamas.”

Will blushed and laughed. “How about neither? Pretend I was channeling Mischa.”

Mischa hopped up on the counter. “I like pajamas. Hanni has LOTS! You should come see!”

He blushed harder. 

“Did Mischa tell you an embarrassing secret?”

“No, just...she likes them too.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure,” he turned and went to the refrigerator, “Do you have an aversion to protein scramble?”

“If you mean some sort of scrambled eggs, then no. My dad hardly ever makes real breakfast or buys food that I could use to make my own.”

He watched Hannibal take out ingredients. 

“I meant to ask earlier,” Hannibal started, “What did your father say about you coming so early?”

“It’s eight a.m. on a Saturday, he’s asleep,” Will laughed, “Plus he told me last night to come over here today.”

“I see.”

He watched as Hannibal moved from ingredient to ingredient till he took out the sausage. 

“That’s people isn’t it?”

Hannibal looked at him. “What makes you think that?”

“A hunch, though the fact you didn’t immediately deny it kinda cinched things now.”

Hannibal smiled. “Cunning boy.”

Will shook his head. “Not cunning, more like intuitive.”

“How so?”

“Sometimes I just feel like I can see into people pretty well. I mean the ghosts help but some people don’t have ghosts, you know? Or the ghosts are like the one from last night.”

Hannibal started to work on the food again. 

“You can see into them or you understand them?”

“Both I guess?”

“Hmm.”

“Is that a good noise?”

“Yes.”

Will stood up and walked to the patio door. He saw Hannibal’s back yard ghosts floating around.

“What makes ghosts stay?”

Will looked at him. “What?”

Hannibal had stopped cooking and started to bowl their meals. “Mischa stayed with me but your mother did not stay with you or your father.”

Will tightened his palms at his sides. 

“Because I...she can’t. I bound her.”

Hannibal paused as he started to place the bowls on a tray. “Bound?”

Will closed his eyes. 

“It’s a ritual. My gran taught her and she...it’s…”

“You unburied the body?”

“She kept screaming,” Will whispered, “I think it hurts them.”

He would never forget his father’s hands at his back as Will wrapped the bandage over her eyes. His angry insistent words as he forced Will to keep her in her grave. 

He’d thrown up after and had nightmares for a week. 

Tears filled his eyes and he almost would’ve fallen if not for Hannibal at his back. He leaned against him and turned to look up into his eyes. 

“I held her still when he killed her.”

Hannibal touched his cheek. “That does not make you a killer.”

“I didn’t help her,” he whispered, “He strangled her and she couldn’t breathe. There was blood everywhere and he wouldn’t stop. I didn’t help her.”

Hannibal’s eyes darkened. “He’s the bad man, Will. Not you. You were frightened and did not have any choice.”

Will burst into tears and threw himself into Hannibal’s chest. He felt Hannibal’s arms go around him and sobbed harder than he had before. Mischa took his hand and he shivered before he hugged Hannibal back.

“You may not be normal, Will,” Hannibal whispered, “But you are not the monster in your house.”

Will fought to catch his breath but held on for how long he didn’t know. 

“I would kill him if I could,” he said, “Everyday after it happened and the stuff at school...I thought about it.”

Hannibal’s hand came to the nape of his neck.

“Why didn’t you?”

“He scared me,” he confessed, “But he’s also the only parent I had left. I had no one.”

Hannibal pulled back and stared down at him. 

“Now you have me.”

Will smiled. “My friend the neighborhood serial killer.”

Hannibal didn’t smile and instead touched his cheek. He leaned in and then moved way. “Yes, that’s me. I think it’s time for breakfast.” 

Will wiped at his cheeks and sat down to watch Hannibal put out their bowls. He picked up the fork and hefted a small bit in his mouth. 

His moan was way too loud not to be obnoxious and Hannibal turned to watch him take another bite. “Oh god, this is so good. Seriously the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.” 

Hannibal smiled as he sat down, the deliberate slow way he took up the fork to eat made Will feel weird for staring but he couldn’t look away. When he saw the fork go past Hannibal’s lips he licked his own. 

“Hmm,” Hannibal sighed, “I think it needs more salt.” 

Will’s cheeks were red when he looked back at his bowl and started to eat again. “I think it’s great. I could eat this everyday.” 

“If you’d like, I can show you how to make it sometime.” 

He scoffed. “A therapy session with cooking?”    
  


“If you’d like,” Hannibal said, “Though you did call me your friend earlier.”

Will looked up as he took another bite and swallowed so fast he choked a little. “I...sorry, that was dumb to joke about. I mean we’re friendly but we’re not…” 

Hannibal’s hand moved towards Will’s and then he paused. “I am aware of our age difference and the implications of such a friendship, Will. As I told you yesterday I don’t see what us spending time together would do negatively in either of our lives.”

“I mean, I’m seventeen and you’re fif….a lot older.” 

“Yes,” Hannibal said softly, “I am older. Not so old I do not need friends.” 

Will swallowed back the dryness of his throat. “I...can I have something to drink?” 

Hannibal nodded, stood, and walked over to the refrigerator. He opened the doors and took out a pitcher of what looked like orange juice. Will watched him then take out two glasses and pour them both. 

“It’s not weird to you? I mean, it’s weird.” 

Hannibal walked over carrying their glasses and when he handed Will his their fingers brushed. 

“It’s fine to be weird as long as you’re happy.” 

Will laughed. “Is that a mantra I should start using when I think badly of myself, Doctor?” 

“Yes, I think you should.” 

Will took a sip of his juice and was startled when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out and saw his father’s name across it. 

“Yeah?” 

**“Where are you?”**

Will looked at Hannibal. “I went for a walk in the park with Beverly.” 

**“The girl from last night?”**

“No, you met her at the hot dog place.” 

He heard his father laugh and Hannibal moved to collect their bowls. Will took his last bite just as Hannibal cleared the table and his father’s good natured congratulations made him sick to his stomach. 

“I’m gonna go hang out with her for a bit, ok?” 

**“Yeah, kid. Have fun. Forget about the blonde. That hot dog girl looked way more fun.”**

Will’s grimace made his face hurt. “I’ll see you later, Dad. Bye.” 

He ended the conversation and set the phone down on the table. 

“You lied to your father.” 

“He wouldn’t be okay with me here this early,” Will sighed, “I know how he is. Even the slightest implication that I was too girly back home made him angry that I might be into guys and it’s just…not worth the hassle.” 

“Sexuality should not be a negative thing for parents to worry about when it’s none of their business. Thankfully I did not have that type of childhood, my uncle and aunt were quite fluid with their own sexual interests so my own were not regimented.” 

Will felt his cheeks redden as he laughed nervously. “Is this where you ask if I’m into guys?”    
  


Hannibal closed the dishwasher and looked at him pointedly. “It’s none of my business who you are attracted to, is it? I was just stating fact.” 

Will stood up, grabbed his juice and finished the rest of it. He handed Hannibal the empty glass and licked his lips. “I’m not against really anyone either,” Will confessed, “I haven’t really had the opportunity but I’ve...looked.” 

Hannibal opened the dishwasher and set his glass inside. He closed and leaned against the door. “No harm in exploring your sexuality, especially at your age. Your father needn’t know what your life entails completely. You already have had to deal with too much of his.” 

The words made Will relax, his smile lopsided as he saw Mischa sitting quietly at the table he’d left. “Yeah, I guess. You know, she’s quiet today.” 

Hannibal followed his line of vision as if trying to see what he saw. “Perhaps she doesn’t want to interrupt any breakthroughs you may have.” 

Will laughed. “She’s six, I don’t think she even knows why I even talk to you.” 

“Hanni helps,” Mischa answered, “I told you, Will. Hanni can help you.” 

The words stuck in and burrowed somewhere near Will’s fears. “I think I want to tell you,” he whispered, “About that day.” 

“You have told me enough.” 

Will looked at him and shook his head. “No, I haven’t. But I will now.” 

Hannibal nodded. “Let’s go to the couch.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The photoset is at the end this week because it completely spoils the biggest moment in this whole chapter.

Will sat on the couch and Hannibal went to the chair with nothing in his hands to distract his attention away. 

“You don’t need your notebook?” 

Hannibal leaned forward. “No, I do not. Tell me about that day.” 

Will stared at his hands and leaned back against the couch cushion sitting up for a moment before he laid down. He couldn’t look Hannibal in the eyes but felt Mischa’s hand in his own. 

“It was seventy seven days ago,” Will whispered, “June nineteenth. Mom had been out late the night before telling fortunes at the bar. Dad thought she just waited tables there, but she had a whole bunch of money saved for things he didn’t approve of.” 

“Things like...?” 

“Crystals, books, things like that. A waste of money, he always said, and my grandma liked to joke with Mama that his beer was a waste too but not in front of him. We never joked like that in front of him.” 

“Your grandmother,” Hannibal started, “She’s no longer in your life?” 

Will shook his head. “She passed away about a month before. Mom was depressed because she was the last link to the stuff we could do. The rest of the family lived too far away for us to have proper time like that without Gran. So we started doing it ourselves.” 

He took a deep breath as Hannibal’s voice soothed him. 

“You worked on rituals your father didn’t approve of?” 

“Yeah,” Will whispered, “We did it in strange places. Like the car, or just late at night in the garage. He didn’t know why we started going off so much alone and didn’t like it. Dad accused Mama of getting ready to leave him. She said she wasn’t, which was true, and that’s when he hit her the first time.”    
  


“Has he laid hands on you in that way?”    
  


Will’s eyes filled with tears. “No,” he whispered, “Just that day he grabbed my chin and...god I’m getting ahead of things. The day started out the same as always. She was asleep and Dad was getting ready for work. He asked me point blank if we were thinking of running off and I said no. I knew then he didn’t believe me but I didn’t think anything of it.” 

“What did you do after he left?”    
  


“I read a book for school, The Great Gatsby. I hate that stupid book.” 

“When did your mother wake that morning?” 

“Around ten thirty. She and I decided to go to see Gran’s grave. Gran’s ghost wasn’t around, I had hoped it would be but she didn’t have any connection keeping her here. No one needed her,” he whispered, “That’s what Mama said but I wonder now if she kept her away.” 

“We had lunch at the grave and that’s when she gave me her necklace. She told me it would keep the monsters away. I asked her to keep it for herself if it was for protection but she said no.” 

“You’ve never worn it?” 

“No,” Will shook his head, “It’s hers, not mine. I don’t deserve to be protected now anyway. Not after what I did.” 

“You went home after?” 

He felt Mischa squeeze his hand. “No, we did some rituals in the car. She talked to me about binding, I...I think she knew I’d need it? I was scared but I listened to everything she told me. I replicated the whole thing a week later.” 

“You did nothing else?” 

Will closed his eyes. “We fought,” he whispered, “I...I was frustrated because I couldn’t get it at first and I...I told her I hated her. That I…wished she wasn’t my mother. That I hated everything being related to her did to me. We didn’t talk the whole ride home.” 

“Yes, I remember you telling me something along those lines before now. Your father was not happy to see you upon your return?”    
  


Will started to shake. “No, he wasn’t. He started in on her and she told me to go to my room.” 

“When did you hear them?”    
  


Will swallowed a sob. “A few minutes later I heard a crack against the wall. My room was next to theirs. I got up, I was so scared but I got up.” 

“You opened the door?” 

“Yes.” 

“He was strangling her,” Hannibal said, his voice hard. 

“Yes.”

Hannibal’s gaze was hard and more dangerous than Will had ever seen him look. “And then?”

Will’s tears fell as he took another breath. “She was kicking him and I saw him on top and I...I froze. I couldn’t move. She looked right at me and I just stood there.” 

“You were frightened, Will.” 

“She was my mother,” Will sobbed, “I stood there and she begged me with her eyes. I didn’t move till he screamed at me to hold her legs. I held her legs and he squeezed tighter. He started to bang her head on the ground and the blood, oh god, I can’t….she stopped moving. There was blood all over his hands and I….I….” 

Hannibal got up from his chair and knelt beside the couch. He took Will’s hand that Mischa still held. “He doesn’t deserve your loyalty,” he growled, “He doesn’t deserve to raise you when he took her from you. You did NOTHING wrong, Will. Nothing.” 

“I could’ve fought! I could’ve grabbed a knife or called the police! I could’ve…” 

Hannibal shook his head. “If you had perhaps she might have lived but you could also have perished in the process. We never would’ve met then, and I wouldn’t know that I…” 

Will threw himself at Hannibal’s chest and his loud sobs drowned out anything Hannibal might’ve said. He held on tight and dug his nails into Hannibal’s back. 

“He’s a bad man,” Mischa said, “Very bad. I’m glad he didn’t hurt you.” 

Hannibal hugged Will back and his breath tickled Will’s ear. “I am sorry you lost your mother, but I am glad he didn’t hurt you.” 

Will laughed. “Mischa just said the same thing,” he said thickly, “You’re so alike.” 

“I am glad to hear you laugh as well,” Hannibal whispered, “He may have tried to break you but he has not.” 

Will pulled back and looked at him. “I don’t know what to do.” 

“He will pay for his crimes in due time,” Hannibal said, “I promise you.” 

Will let out a long sigh. “Well now you know,” he laughed, “How pathetic I am that I…” 

Hannibal grabbed his chin and held Will still. “You are NOT pathetic. Not in the slightest,” he whispered, “You are the strongest person I know.” 

Will swallowed and felt his body warm at their closeness. He licked his lips. “Thank you,” he whispered, “I don’t know what I’d do without you...and Mischa.” 

Hannibal pulled back and stood up. “I am glad to be here for you in any way I can be, though I will confess that I do not know the protocol of friendship very well. No one has ever seen past the person I pretend to be before you.” 

Will scoffed, “You think I do? No one’s known about the ghost thing except my family before you so I guess we’re even. We can learn how to be friends as we go, I guess.” 

“Yeah I suppose we can.” 

Will stood up and felt worn out. “I think I’m gonna go throw some water on my face or something.” 

“Alright. Do you recall where the bathroom is?” 

“Yeah, I remember.” 

He walked down the hall, into the bathroom, and threw some cold water on his face. When he looked into the mirror and saw how red and bloodshot his eyes were Will wanted to cry again. 

“Will.”

Will turned to see Hannibal standing in the doorway. “You kicking me out even before you’ve changed your pajamas?” he joked. 

“I’d like to show you the house, if you’d like.”

Will nodded. “Yeah that...yeah.”

Hannibal smiled. “I will go get changed. Feel free to wander wherever your interest directs you.”

Mischa suddenly came through the wall. “The library! Go look at ALL the books!”

Will smiled. “You have a lot of books I hear?”

“Continue down and go through the large doors to reach the study. You can’t miss it.”

“Ok.”

Hannibal left and Mischa went with him, which made Will feel better about how he still looked. He walked down the hall and his eyes lingered on several artworks of different things as he passed. They were mostly hand drawn and unsigned, but Will grew so engrossed by them he almost missed the doors. 

The doors were the only two side by side and when he opened them he knew why Mischa liked this room. It was taller than he expected and had a small walkway where you could reach the bookcases from a rolling ladder. 

Will looked around and saw a large desk. He walked over and sat in the chair, twirled around once and laughed. 

“If I had known you’d enjoy this room so much it would’ve been the first place I showed you.”

He smiled at Hannibal who now wore a black sweater and dress slacks. 

“It’s a cool room,” he said, “I don’t think Dad would be impressed.”

“I wouldn’t want to impress him. Mischa likes this room?”

Will saw Mischa float up to the top level and run up and down the walkway. “She does. Did you have a lot of books as a kid?”

Hannibal sat on the edge of the desk. “Yes, my parents were always very influenced by books. My father had many unfinished novels he never published. He was not a very good writer I’m afraid.”

“You still have them? His books?”

“Yes, I have much of their things. I also have...one very important book.”

He leaned over the desk and opened a drawer. 

There was a kid’s book, obviously very old. He ran his hand over the cover. “Beauty and the Beast. The one Mischa told me about?”

“Yes, I’ve read it to her every night since you told me she was here.” 

Will let out a breath. “I’m glad you could read it to her again.”

“So am I.”

“Can I hear it sometime? If that’s not weird. I mean I know the story but I….I’d like to hear it from you.”

Hannibal nodded. “Of course.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Mischa cut in. “Will! You have to see the blood room!”

Will laughed. “I think we’ll save that till the end.”

“But..!”

He stood up and stretched a bit. “Mischa wants me to see the “blood” room but I think that can wait. What’s next?”

“Blood room? I assume she means the basement.”

“Do you have more than one blood room?”

Hannibal smirked as they walked out of the study.

They went back down the hall and again Will looked at the artwork. “Where did you get the art?”

“You like it?”

“I didn’t think I’d be into things like this but yeah. You have a thing for deer?”

He reached out and touched one drawing of two battling stags. 

“I drew that after seeing two males fight over a female while on a hunt in the woods.”

Will turned to smile at him. “You drew this?”

“I drew them all.”

“Oh wow,” he said, “You’re great at everything then?”

“Not everything. I’m still learning friendship if you recall.”

Will laughed. “Yeah, I guess. What’s next?”

“I think it’s time to show you the upstairs.”

“Any books up there?” Will joked. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

They headed through the front room and started up the stairs just as Will’s phone buzzed. He took it out and looked. 

**Bev: Wtf happened last night? I heard you got arrested? Molly won’t tell me!**

He sighed and followed Hannibal without giving her an answer. 

“Everything all right?”

“Just Bev just asking about last night.”

They got up the stairs and he slipped the phone back in his pocket. 

“Ms. Katz is quite inquisitive but she’s also quite popular. I’d answer as truthfully as possible if you want to save your budding friendship.”

Will shrugged. “I’m pretty sure after last night I’m gonna be the last person any kid in that school wants to be friends with.”

“I’m sure you’re wrong, Will. People make mistakes.”

“Can we just not? Keep giving me the tour. I don’t want to talk about this”

Hannibal frowned. “As you wish.”

“Don’t be mean, Will,” Mischa said, floating between them.

“I’m not! I just don’t wanna talk about last—!”

“HANNI HELPED! I HELPED! BE NICE AND SAY SORRY!”

“Will, it’s perfectly fine.”

Will sighed. “I’m sorry. I know you’re trying to help me.”

“No need to apologize.”

Will pointed down at Mischa. “Tell that to your bodyguard.”

Hannibal chuckled. “I find it rather comforting to know Mischa is protecting me even when she doesn’t need to.”

“Yeah well that’s great for you. Can we move on to the bedrooms?”

Hannibal looked at him strangely and Will felt his cheeks redden. 

“Of course. Let me show you the guest rooms.”

There were two guest bedrooms, both on the side of Will’s window where he could see in. He didn’t walk inside either in case his Dad might have come home early and catch him. 

“Nice,” he murmured after room two, “Where do you sleep?”

Hannibal gestured further down the hall. “Right this way.”

His bedroom was pretentious, calm, and rich looking like Hannibal himself. Will felt like he was in an expensive hotel as he walked inside. 

“Wow,” he whistled, “It’s fancier than I pictured.”

“You pictured my bedroom?”

Will scoffed. “You know what I mean,” he sat on the bed and bounced, “Fluffy.”

“I like being able to sink into my bed when I sleep. I think of being asleep like being…”

“Dead?” Will joked as he laid back on the bed, “I could just live in this bed. Mine’s hard as a rock but I’m used to it.”

Hannibal said nothing and just stood still watching him. Will sat up and felt oddly nervous. 

“Now we can view the blood room, if you’d like.”

Will stood up and nodded. “Yeah.” 

Mischa was nowhere to be found and Will tried not to let that worry him. He followed Hannibal down and into the kitchen. 

“Do you have a secret door in the pantry or something?”

“That just happens to be where the basement door is located.”

“Uh huh.”

He watched Hannibal walk into the pantry and lift up the door. “The blood room awaits.”

Will looked around for Mischa and frowned. “She’s not—“

“Will! Come see!”, Mischa stood at the bottom of the stairs waving her arms. 

He let out a sigh of relief as Hannibal started down the stairs and followed despite feeling out of depth. The room underneath the house was just as big as he thought from outside and when he saw the metal slabs his eyes widened. 

“It’s like a morgue.” 

Hannibal smiled and gestured to the freezers, cabinets, and shelves. “Many bodies have been brought here, so the description is not inaccurate.” 

Will turned and watched Mischa float toward a metal cabinet. 

“This is where the tools are! Hanni makes all the bad people yell and bleed! It’s so red!” 

He walked up to and tried to open the cabinet but found it locked. 

“I lock up most of the room,” Hannibal said from behind him, “Just in case someone asks to see the basement.” 

“How would you explain the metal slabs?” 

Hannibal unlocked the cabinet and Will stared at a variety of knives.

“I would explain that I cure my own meat. Which is something I have done and would need to cut the pieces myself on such a surface.”

“Will! You need to see the pictures!” Mischa said, “Ask Hanni to show you!”

He watched her disappear and then reappear in front of them, a book in her hand. Will stepped forward to take what looked like a sketchbook from her just as Hannibal’s shaken voice made him turn. 

“It still amazes me to see.” 

Will looked at him and smiled. “I forget sometimes that you can’t see her. It doesn’t freak you out?” 

Hannibal shook his head. “On the contrary, it fills me with a immense feeling of home. That she’s come back to me is…” 

Will smiled. “She never left.” 

“I stand corrected.” 

Hannibal came over to him and stood right beside Mischa. Will noticed their similarities not for the first time. The same soft eyes, slanted chin, and sly smile. Mischa took his hand and Will watched Hannibal take no notice of the gesture. 

“She’s holding your hand.” 

He looked down at his hand and Will hated how faint Mischa seemed from touching the book. 

“I feel nothing.” 

Will frowned. “I’m sorry.” 

He shook his head. “My lack of spiritual strength is not your fault, Will. But thank you for telling me.” 

Hannibal reached out with his other hand and put it over the the sketchbook. “I keep my rather...questionable artwork down here in case of prying eyes.”

Will looked at Mischa who grew fainter with each passing moment. “She really wants me to see it. May l?”

Hannibal moved his hand and Will flipped the book open. The first picture was a naked woman lying half skewered on a deer head. He touched the drawing with his thumb. “It’s beautiful,” he whispered. 

Hannibal said nothing as Will then flipped through the rest, gory images of death and murder that should have disgusted him. He got to the last page and froze at the image. 

“Mischa,” Will whispered.

“I prefer remembering her alive, but the memories of her death are an obstacle I will never forget. She had always come into my thoughts when I least expected her.”

Mischa was lying on her back and bleeding from a cut throat. Will’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m sorry.”

He closed the book and handed it to Hannibal. 

Mischa disappeared between them and then reappeared on the stairs. She didn’t speak and Will wondered if she could. 

“Let’s go have lunch.”

Hannibal’s fingers touched his as he took the book from him. “Yes, let’s. You can help me with the meat.” 

Will smiled. “Is it time for my cooking lesson?” 

“Perhaps.” 

They headed up the stairs and into the kitchen to find Mischa on the counter. She smiled at Will and still didn’t speak but when he reached out she did the same. He shivered when his fingers went through hers. 

“How is Mischa?” 

“Tired, maybe? She’s the first ghost I’ve ever seen pick up an object,” Will confessed, “It takes a lot of energy I think.” 

Hannibal took out various supplies from cabinets and drawers before he went to the fridge. 

“She was always a remarkably intelligent child,” Hannibal mused, “Mother had dreams of gifted schools in her future. Father always wanted us to have common experiences alongside our peers though I myself skipped several grades during my time studying.” 

“How many grades?” 

“I graduated from high school at fourteen despite having troubles before that,” Hannibal said, “I was in college the following year.” 

Will saw he’d put out a lot of stuff in a very short time and walked up to the counter. He reached out to look at the meat in an open container. 

“I feel pretty much like the dumbest person in the room now.”

“Nonsense,” Hannibal said, “I know you are quite smart and capable just from our conversations, and even if you had been advised to skip grades your father would probably be against it. He strikes me as the type of parent who would get angry at such things.” 

Will smiled. “Yeah, probably. What are we having?” 

Hannibal gestured to the counter. “What is your guess by what is currently visible?”    
  


The plethora of ingredients in front of him were vast and some with names he’d never seen in his entire life. He noted the meat, ground up and too brightly colored not to be fresh; the box of yeast, a bowl of what looked like flour, and some oil. He saw the cheese and smiled. 

“Are you gonna teach me how to make pizza? Wait, first let me just say this: You actually EAT pizza?” 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “Do you think me that snobbish and spoiled I do not enjoy pizza?” 

Will cocked his head as his smile widened. “I did, yeah.” 

Hannibal moved a large bowl in between them. 

“Well then, I am glad to dispel that assumption. Come, let us begin the lesson.” 

Will was advised for the next thirty minutes on the very detailed pizza making experience. A long speech that included: the dangers of undercooking human ground meat, the perfect ratio of tomatoes to basil, garlic appreciation that bordered on obsession, and a dash of murder on the side. 

Then the dough was cool enough and the lesson diverged into hands on which changed everything. 

“Now, it is time to show me you’ve been paying attention.” 

Will stared at the ingredients, mostly already made but not yet combined, and froze. 

“You want me to put it together?” 

Hannibal pulled him over in the middle of the ingredients that had already been cooked, chopped, sauteed, and mixed. He then moved behind Will and put his hands over Will’s. 

“I will help you.” 

They poured the sauce evenly on the dough and Will’s cheeks reddened when Hannibal’s hand tightened on his. “Always make sure to spread,” he whispered, “You have to cover everything with your sauce to do it properly.” 

Will licked his lips. “Yeah, no one needs a dry pizza.” 

“Everything is better wetter, Will,” he said so matter of factly that Will was sure he had to be smiling, “Remember that.” 

The rest of the lesson made Will warm all over and when they finished the last bits of cooked human being as sausage he was bright red. He could feel the rest of his body’s response and had to start to deal with a fact he’d denied the last few days. 

He had a crush on Hannibal. 

A really big one. 

“And then you cover the remainder with more cheese,” Hannibal purred as they sprinkled the cheese, “Cover everything.” 

Will swallowed. “Yeah, I think it’s good. I gotta go the bathroom...,” he moved back and froze as he brushed closer against Hannibal. 

He had either just felt his guidance counselor’s dick or Hannibal had something very hard in his front pocket. 

Hannibal stepped back fast and Will got out, his head down as he escaped to the bathroom. He closed the door fast and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d held in. 

What just happened? 

Will felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to see he had five messages from Bev. 

**Bev: Did you tell your Dad we’re dating?**

**Bev: He definitely thinks we’re dating.**

**Bev: My mother just called me and asked why I hadn’t introduced my new boyfriend Will to her.**

**Bev: Where have you been all day? I had to lie to my Mom and say we’re at the mall.**

**Bev: CALL ME!**

Will texted back. 

**Will: I’ll call you later.**

**Bev: No you will call me NOW. I just got home and my Mom made me listen to a safe sex talk because your Dad basically said we’re hooking up. I had to defend my virginity to MY MOTHER. You better call me, Graham.**

Will sat on the toilet and took another deep breath that he let it slow before he pressed call. 

“Will, you’d better tell me what’s going on.” 

“I...I went to see Doctor Lecter at his house after the stuff yesterday and we just...we talked a lot longer than I thought. My Dad already thinks Hannibal is weird and I just…” 

Bev gasped. “Oh my god you just said Hannibal,” she whispered, “Are you and he…?” 

“No,” Will hissed, “It’s just...I like it here. It’s...I just…” 

“Oh god, oh god, I’m coming over tonight to pick you up and you’re gonna tell me everything.” 

He put his hand over his eyes and sighed. “There’s nothing to tell, I swear. It’s just--he’s nice. I don’t get a lot of nice.” 

Bev was quiet for a few seconds. “You don’t make up fake stories about spending time with nice. I’m not gonna stop until you tell me what’s going on. I’ll cover but there’s a price. Have a good, NICE time.” 

Before he could protest she hung up and he felt his stomach twist in a knot as he moved to lean over the sink. 

Now what was he gonna do? 

Will took a few calm breaths before he left the bathroom and went back to the kitchen where Hannibal leaned against the counter. “Everything alright?” 

“Yeah,” Will said, “The whole Bev thing kinda came back to bite me in the ass. Her family owns a hot dog place down the street and my Dad went there earlier. He kinda made her Mom think we’re dating.” 

Hannibal frowned. “Beverly lied for you then?” 

“Yeah,” Will said, looking everywhere but at him, “But now she’s kinda...being weird.” 

“How so?” 

“I told her why I lied about it and now she thinks that this is more than just teacher student stuff. I can’t really get her off it,” he confessed, his cheeks red. 

“It is more than that, is it not?” 

Will looked at him and forced himself to smile, shaking his head. “More than just friends, I mean. I mean, like we’re having this secret love affair. Which is so ridiculous, right?” 

Hannibal turned and opened the oven door to check the pizza. “Love affairs among teachers and students are rather commonplace these days so it doesn’t surprise me that Ms. Katz has thoughts along those lines. Did you dispel her claims?”

“Well, yeah. Even though I did it didn’t really help much.” 

His throat went dry when Hannibal turned to look over his shoulder. “You and Beverly are quite close for only knowing each other for such a short time.” 

Will looked around and didn’t see Mischa again. He felt oddly trapped as he leaned against the counter. “Not really, I mean...I don’t get close to people that easily.” 

Hannibal stood and closed the oven door. Will noticed the arms of his shirt were rolled up and his forearms were exposed. He didn’t know why that was important but couldn’t look away. 

“You and I have become close quickly as well, I don’t think you’re as antisocial as you like to think you are.” 

Will scoffed. “I think you bring the social out of me.” 

Hannibal picked up a towel that hung from the oven door and wiped his hands. Will felt his cheeks redden as he watched. He sucked in a breath and let it out in a rush. 

“Or you are just more comfortable with me than most other people. Which in turn makes people like Ms. Katz assume a romantic relationship because of the ideology that friends cannot be as close as lovers.” 

Will looked up and saw Hannibal smile. “I wouldn’t know,” Will whispered, “I’ve never had any lovers.” 

Hannibal licked his lips. “I’ve had very many lovers but few friends. What a pair we make.” 

Will chewed on his bottom lip and remembered that inconvenient boner he’d felt against his ass earlier before the bathroom. “But you’ve never let anyone really see you, though. Right? Not like this.” 

Hannibal shook his head. “No, I have not. This is my the first true relationship I’ve ever had.” 

Will squeezed the edge of the counter. “Me too. My parents knew about the ghost thing though no one but you and my Dad know about...that night. It’s...nice to have someone who knows everything.” 

“Letting someone see all the dark parts and still accept you is very nice. I do not know what I would do if I…I do not wish to lose it.” 

Will felt tears in his eyes. “Neither do I.” 

Hannibal walked over to him and stopped just short of touch. He smiled. “Did you tell Ms. Katz enough that we don’t?” 

Will shook his head. “She’s coming over later. I’m not sure what to say.” 

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.” 

The hand didn’t move and Will wanted it to stay. He looked into Hannibal’s eyes. “Yeah, I guess I’ll have to.” 

“You can distract her with the tale of the Harper House. Your mishap with romance. Beverly is very much a sympathetic soul judging by those she calls friends. A lot of sad tales there. It will be fine.” 

He patted Will’s shoulder once more and moved to step away just as Will put a hand over his. 

“I fit right in then.” 

“There is a difference to your tale and those others. Yours will have a happy ending.” 

Will pushed down on his hand and felt his fingers shake as he threaded them through Hannibal’s own. “Will it?” 

“Will.” 

“I mean we’re...we’re not. I mean, we...we could. Unless you wouldn’t...that I’m not what you think is…”

“You’re a very handsome young man, Will. Don’t think otherwise.”

Will trembled as he gripped the counter tighter, his hands red with strain. “But?” 

“I am a very strong willed man in most situations, Will.”   
  
Will’s voice shook as he spoke. “What about in this one?”   
  
He watched the rise and fall of Hannibal’s chest with growing desperation. “Will.”   
  
“Just tell me. I’m not a little boy and you know I can handle lots of shit adults twice my age would’ve broken apart over. Just—“   
  
Hannibal grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss that warmed Will right down to his toes. He had expected savagery, desperation, and maybe a little anger. This was none of those.    
  
The serial killer’s kiss was tender.    
  
Will whimpered and pulled him closer just as a voice cut through his muddled senses.   
  
“WILL LOVES HANNI!”   
  
He pulled back so fast he almost knocked over a bowl of cheese, steadied himself, and covered his face.    
  
“Will? Are you—“   
  
Will parted his fingers and smiled. “Mischa.”   
  
Hannibal looked around as if he’d be able to see her. “She’s celebrating I take it?”   
  
Will laughed. “I can’t make out with you while she’s...I mean I want to, I do, I really…”   
  
Hannibal took his hand and kissed it.    
  
“I’ve wanted to since the day you confided in me, if not sooner. I’ve…,” he put Will’s hand on his cheek, “...never felt such a pull to someone in my entire life.”   
  
Will licked his lips. “Maybe I can get her to—“   
  
Mischa appeared between them.    
  
“YOU WERE KISSING! Do it again! Hanni was very red! That means he likes you!”   
  
Will felt his cheeks get redder and he buried his head against Hannibal’s chest. “Mischa.”    
  
“I missed out on interruptions from my little sister when I was a teenager it’s nice to know what it’s like.”   
  
Will laughed. “I’m glad you get to experience it then.”   
  
“Will! Kiss him again!    
  
Will sighed and looked at her with an exasperated frown. “Mischa, can you just--”    
  
She can’t help but appear and reappear all around them in her excitement.    
  
“She has very little to entertain her other than my life, I believe a bit of interruption is worth her enjoyment.”    
  
Will tightened his hold on Hannibal’s back and felt warm for another reason entirely. The look in Hannibal’s eyes makes him lick his lips again. “I guess, but I just...wait.”    
  
“Will?”    
  
He moved away from Hannibal’s hold and walked to where Mischa had not yet stopped her excited talk. “Mischa? Hey.”    
  
She stopped and smiled. “I am so happy, Will. I told you Hanni would help and that he liked you. He likes you ALOT! More than even Mažieji Grįžulo Ratai!”    
  
Will had never heard her speak in anything but English before and the change in language threw him off. “What’s that?”   
  
Mischa smiled. “Little Bear! I can show you!”    
  
He looked at Hannibal. “What’s Little Bear?”    
  
Hannibal’s face changed in a way Will couldn’t explain, not happy but not sad. “Mažieji Grįžulo Ratai.”    
  
“Yeah,” Will said, “She wants to show me. I...I think maybe she should talk to you instead.”    
  
Hannibal stepped over to him and put his hand on Will’s hip. “Is now an appropriate time? We...have much to discuss.”    
  
Will put his hand over Hannibal’s. “I know, which is why I think this is the best time.”    
  
He watched as the reason behind his idea dawn on Hannibal. “While I appreciate the idea, you have never had an occasion to test your theory nor have you ever held a spirit inside you for an extended period. You have no idea the ramifications it could cause you both.”    
  
Will sighed. “I know, but I just...I want to do this. Even if you don’t want me to.”    
  
“I do not think viewing you as my sister will do well for our future romantic endeavors.”    
  
Will smiled and slid his fingers through Hannibal’s on his hip.    
  
“Then I guess it’s a test for all of us then.”    
  
Hannibal sighed. “After lunch.”    
  
Will looked at Mischa who seemed to be just content to stare now. Maybe her excitement had already tired her out? He wasn’t sure.    
  
“You wanna talk to him about the bear?”    
  
Mischa blinked. “Get inside you again? Like with the bad people?”    
  
Will nodded. “Yeah, but this time it’ll just be us.”    
  
She smiled. “Ok.”    
  
The oven timer suddenly went off and Will looked at Hannibal whose gaze seemed zeroed in on his mouth. He kissed him quick and smiled. “Pizza time.”


	8. Chapter 8

Will bit into his fourth piece of pizza and sighed happily as he leaned back in his chair. “This is the best thing I’ve ever put into my mouth.” 

Hannibal smiled. “You’ve said that before.” 

Will licked his lips. “And I’ll say it again. I never want to eat frozen pizza ever again.” 

“And you will not if I have any say,” Hannibal teased, “Who knows what types of ingredients they add to those manufactured monstrosities?” 

“Not people meat, that’s for sure,” Will said with a grin. 

Hannibal wiped his mouth and set down the cloth napkin he’d insisted they use. “You know, we’ve never discussed what I do with the bodies but you still knew.” 

Will blinked. “We haven’t?” 

“No,” Hannibal said, “You assumed immediately they became meals without any prompting or confession. Is this an example of your intuition?” 

“I guess,” he sighed, “I mean it’s common sense, right? You kill people and you’re a cook. Why wouldn’t you eat them?” 

Hannibal smiled. “Cannibalism isn’t usually talked about as if it’s common.” 

Will picked up his pizza and took a bite, his smile wide. “Neither is murder.” 

Hannibal leaned in and brushed a bit of sauce from his mouth. He leaned in and their lips brushed every so slightly. “Your flippancy should not be this alluring.” 

Will laughed and felt his face burn red. “I’m the least alluring person on earth.” 

Hannibal leaned in. “I beg to differ.” 

They kissed softly again, just a small touch, and Will felt his whole body tingle. He licked his lips as he stared into Hannibal’s eyes. “I...wait, where’s Mischa?” 

He looked around for Mischa again and felt anxious to find her gone. 

“She’s gone again,” Will said, “Where is she?” 

Hannibal didn’t move from their closeness but he kissed Will’s cheek.

“Mischa is perhaps conserving her energy for the channeling?” 

Will wasn’t sure but he’d never been so involved with a ghost before other than his mother. Maybe they needed to sleep too? 

He nodded, “Maybe.” 

He leaned in a Hannibal’s touch only to let out an exasperated sigh. “Will?” 

“What if she’s gone?” he asked, his voice thick. 

Hannibal moved back to look him in the eye. “Does she feel gone?” 

Will shook his head. “No, but I...shit.” 

He got up and looked at his phone. His clock read one thirty, and Dad would be home soon from work. Will wondered if he’d go to the bar again and hoped he did. 

“Will, what is it?” 

Will looked at Hannibal who had somehow snuck up on him. “Dad’s gonna be home soon. I don’t know how long I can get away with pretending to be with Bev.” 

“Then perhaps we’d best make use of this time alone.”

The words hung heavy between them and Will’s cheeks pinked as Hannibal touched his face. 

“Yeah,” he sighed, “I guess we should.“

He sighed into the kiss, and trembled when Hannibal’s fingers went through his hair. The ache that spread through Will made it hard to breathe but he grabbed hold of Hannibal anyway. Hannibal turned them toward the doorway and Will felt his head hit the back of it hard but he didn’t give a shit. He felt so warm, almost too hot, and when he started to move to pull up his shirt Hannibal stopped him. 

“This is not a race,” Hannibal purred, “Savor.” 

Will laughed nervously. “I don’t think we have that much time to wait.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “Let me tell you about the bear.” 

They were halfway to the couch and Will looked back at it with a sigh. “Can’t it wait till after making out?” 

Hannibal smiled and took his hand before he sat on the couch. He patted his lap and Will blushed. “You can lie down or sit. Your choice.” 

Will lay his head in Hannibal's lap and wiggled around. “This is less comfortable than it’s always looked.” 

Hannibal ran fingers through his hair. “I apologize for not having a more comfortable lap.” 

Will laughed. “I think I’m just...nervous? Anxious? I’m not sure. This feels so surreal.” 

“Yes, it does.” 

“I just,” he looked around the living room, “I’m worried about Mischa. She keeps disappearing on me.” 

Hannibal turned his cheek and the intense look on his face made Will freeze. “Would it affect your feelings for me if Mischa was not here any longer?”    
  


Will felt tears fill his eyes. “I don’t know,” he admitted, “She...she’s a protector against things you can’t keep me from. I think if she was gone, I’d...they’d get me again.” 

“You are so much stronger than you allow yourself to be,” Hannibal whispered, “You know that, don’t you? Your mother taught you things you will not allow yourself to use. Will, if you’d only--” 

He closed his eyes tight, blocked out everything Hannibal said, and called out to Mischa in his head. 

_ Where are you?  _

She didn’t respond. 

_ Please.  _

The sudden burst of her familiar feel made him sob, clutch hard, and hold on. 

When Will saw again through his own eyes he felt drained, worn, and hollow. He stared at Hannibal who touched his cheek. 

“Have you come back to me?” 

He nodded. “How long was I gone?” 

“It is now dark,” Hannibal whispered, his voice hoarse, “I took the liberty of answering a call from your friend Beverly. She will talk to you tomorrow.” 

Will moved to lift his head and found he couldn’t. “Mischa?” 

“My sister and I had a very long discussion. She thinks very highly of you,” Hannibal said, “Worries what might happen if your father hurts you. I assured her that would not be a problem.” 

Will moved and his arm touched something between him and the back of the couch. He pulled out a teddy bear. The bear looked old, but loved, and when he touched it’s fur his heart ached. 

“Mažieji Grįžulo Ratai,” Hannibal said softly, “Little Bear was a gift from my Mother to Mischa the year they all were killed.” 

He laid his hand over Will’s on the bear and Will curled their fingers in together. “You played with her?” 

“Yes,” Hannibal whispered, “Mischa and I were only three years apart in age. She was very much my best friend as well as my sister.” 

Will smiled as tears filled his eyes. “I’m glad you got to talk to each other again.” 

Hannibal leaned down and pressed his lips to Will’s. Will tightened their fingers together on one hand and reached up to touch Hannibal’s cheek with his other. He sighed into each touch of tongue, the warm heat of Hannibal’s mouth a welcome change from feeling empty earlier. He wanted more, needed more, but just as he was about to reach underneath Hannibal’s shirt the kiss ended. 

“I’d continue,” Hannibal whispered, “But there is something else to discuss.” 

Will licked his lips. “What?” 

“Your father also called.” 

Will froze, his fear so intense he could barely breathe. Hannibal squeezed his hand and kissed his mouth again. “Don’t retreat, Will. It is not bad news.” 

A gush of breath left Will so fast he felt light headed. “How can it be good news?” 

“I took the liberty of informing him you’d had an intense psychological episode centering around what you perceive to be your mother’s death. I said you experienced an emotional break that has rendered you quite lethargic and I thought it best you spend the evening in my guest room. He seemed reluctant to speak of your mother at all, especially when I suggested he come over to have a session alongside you. He will be expecting you for Sunday breakfast.” 

Will let out a laugh. “He...he actually bought that? He’s known you a week.” 

Hannibal smiled. “It is my experience that most murderers are reluctant to face their crimes in such an open setting. I assumed he would be the same.” 

Will sighed, his smile still wide. “So now we have all night.” 

“Yes,” Hannibal said, “Though I do wish to feed you. Your body was used quite thoroughly by Mischa and I think keeping you hungry will do nothing but damage.” 

“Is there leftover pizza?” 

Hannibal touched his cheek. “There could be,” he whispered, “Though I’d rather cook you something new.” 

“Do I have to move?” 

“Yes, sadly you will have to move just a bit. Unless you feel a bit less lethargic now?” 

Will moved to sit up again and felt lightheaded. Hannibal held his neck and moved a pillow beneath his head fast. He frowned down at Will. “Is this the longest you’ve channeled a ghost before?” 

“I don’t even remember when I channel,” Will sighed, “I don’t think the other times were that long.” 

“You and Mischa were one for nearly three hours,” Hannibal confessed, “She...I could see her expressions on your face.” 

Will scoffed. “And you still wanted to kiss me after?” 

“Yes,” Hannibal said, “I take it I’ve passed that test?” 

Will smiled. “I guess so.” 

Hannibal kissed his forehead. “I will go make us something as quickly as I can. Feel free to sleep, I will wake you.” 

Will sighed. “Okay.” 

He closed his eyes and pushed out for Mischa like before but got no response. This was the first me he had a good personal relationship with a ghost he channeled so maybe they all got tired just like he did. 

Will was just about to fall asleep again when he heard a whisper. 

“This is not what I told you to do.” 

He opened his eyes and froze. 

His mother sat on the end of the couch, her body in the same level of decay he remembered from his other dream. She smelled quite rotten from here and Will closed his eyes tight only to open them again. 

“This is a dream,” he whispered. 

Her smile was crooked and hung off her face. “Of course, Darling. You’ve doomed me to that pit you and your father dug so I can’t come to you like I need to. And now you keep up with this monster. How else am I supposed to reach you?”

Will pulled his legs in and hugged Little Bear to his chest. “He’s not a monster, he...I...he would never hurt me.” 

“Monsters are monsters, Darling. Your soul is going to rot in his arms, Willie. He…will turn you into a monster like he is. You—” 

Will closed his eyes and shook his head. “You’re not real. You’re not real. YOU’RE NOT REAL!” 

He felt her wet rotten hand on his head and let out a sob. “If I’m not real, Willie….then you already know just how much you’ve ruined your life.” 

Will woke with a start, tears on his face as he stared at Hannibal above him. 

“Will?” 

“I….I had a bad dream.” 

Hannibal reached out to touch him and he flinched. “Who was in the dream with you?”    
  


Will shook his head and wiped tears off his cheeks. “No one.” 

“Will, if you cannot be truthful--” 

Will grabbed hold of his tie and pulled Hannibal in for a kiss. It was sloppy, wet, and just the worst kiss he could’ve given anyone but Hannibal didn’t push him away. They parted when Will started to cry. He threw his arms around Hannibal’s neck and buried his face against him. 

“Your mother,” Hannibal guessed, “She told you something.” 

He didn’t answer and Hannibal held him tighter. 

He could smell meat in the air and maybe a little garlic. Will didn’t know how much time had passed but really didn’t care. 

They sat there for several minutes before a familiar coldness touched Will’s back. 

“It’s okay, Will,” Mischa said, “I will make the bad people go away.” 

Will let out a laugh. “Mischa says she’s gonna make the bad people go away,” he whispered. 

“She is your protector, it is not a surprise to me.” 

“I don’t think she can protect me from her.” 

Hannibal gently moved Will back and they stared into each other’s eyes. “You are so strong, Will. I don’t think you need protection.” 

Will reached up to touch his face and realized he had no glasses on. “I…” 

“You didn’t bring them.” 

He smiled. “No barriers with you,” Will whispered, “I don’t need them.” 

Hannibal touched his face. “May I ask what your mother said?” 

“My mother wants me to stay away from you….but what if I don’t want to?” 

“Then do what feels right. Perhaps the dream was not what you think it was. It may have been a foreshadowing of something else entirely.” 

Will laughed. “Yeah, maybe she’s trying to tell me that I’m not ruining my life by dating my teacher.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Ruining your life? I hardly think that’s the truth. Your insecurities could be playing tricks with your fears.” 

Will felt so much lighter now, better, and could stand without falling over so knew the effects of the channeling had passed. He smiled at Hannibal. “It wouldn’t be the first time,” he sniffed, “What did you make me?” 

“Grilled Steak and Cilantro Radish Salsa in Rolled Lettuce,” Hannibal said, “It seemed fastest and the least likely to do havoc on your body.” 

“You made me lettuce steak tacos?” Will asked.

Hannibal sighed. “If it helps you to make the connection then yes I suppose I did.” 

Will bumped his shoulder into Hannibal’s as the headed into the kitchen. “It does.” 

Mischa slid up through the countertop as they grabbed their plates. 

“This is the bad man with the glasses,” Mischa said, the disdain in her voice evident even to Will. 

“You can see them?” he asked her and went back to the dining room. 

“See who?” Hannibal interrupted. 

“She knows who you’re feeding me.” 

Mischa glided through the dining room table and looked at his plate. “Hanni never makes old food.” 

Hannibal smiled from across the table as Will let out a bark of laughter. 

“Something amusing?”    
  


“I thought she could see the ghosts or something but really she just really pays attention to you.” 

Hannibal looked over to where Mischa currently floated and for a moment Will thought he could see her. “As I’ve said, she doesn't get much enjoyment. I have taken to leaving books out in the study for her to read. I hope it isn’t very taxing for her to turn the pages because I have seen her do just that.” 

Will took a bite of his wrap and saw Mischa huddled closer to her brother. “I think being a little tired is better than being bored.” 

“Hanni loves very big, Will,” she said.

Will looked down at his plate and felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach. 

Whatever this was, this thing between him and Hannibal, he didn’t think love was part of the equation yet. They’d only known each other for such a short time. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Hannibal said. 

Will licked the excess salsa off his mouth and looked at him squarely. “What do you like about me?” 

Hannibal looked him up and down as much he could from the limited view. He reached out and touched Will’s hand on the table and entwined their fingers together. “Your fearlessness, for one.” 

Will laughed. “Fearless? I’m scared all the time! I’m...heck, I’m scared now!” 

Hannibal brought Will’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “Most humans if afflicted with your particular gift would have lost their minds. You have fought tooth and nail to keep your sanity harder than most people fight to keep anything.” 

Will picked up his lettuce wrap again and took a bite, not sure what to say. 

No one had thought he was strong for a long time, not that he’d ever had anyone but his Mom and Gran. People with their problems didn’t mix well with regular folks. 

He swallowed hard and squeezed Hannibal’s hand. “You make me feel stronger than I am.” 

Hannibal leaned in just as Mischa came between them again. Her icy touch made them both rear back away from each other but she put her hands on Will’s face to make him focus. 

“YOU ARE SO STRONG WILL! SO SO STRONG!” 

Will laughed and leaned in to touch his forehead to hers. The coldness came easier now, almost second nature, and when he looked up after she pulled back he saw she had faded. 

“Thanks, Misch,” he said. 

Hannibal stood up from the table and took their plates without a word. 

Will then proceeded to hear a very long tale about how strong Hannibal really was for the next few minutes. He didn’t even realize Hannibal had not returned until Mischa had faded so much she yawned. 

“Go sleep,” Will said, “There’s always tomorrow.” 

She smiled as she faded into nothing and Will got up to peer into the kitchen. 

Hannibal was washing dishes, or rather wiping down every knife in the butcher’s block. 

“Hey,” Will said, “I…” 

“It pains me to admit to this,” Hannibal murmured, “But I feel I must.” 

Will felt his stomach wrench. “What?” 

Hannibal didn’t look up from shining the knives. “I am growing rather jealous of the time you and Mischa share.” 

Will smiled. “Oh?” 

“It seems I am not allowed in on the conversation, which I understand as I am not psychically inclined. But nevertheless, it’s begun to fester in me. The jealousy.” 

Will walked over and picked up a knife. He watched the light from above them shine off the shiny sheen Hannibal had created. “I’m sorry,” he said, “These look really…” 

Hannibal pulled him in so quick he dropped the knife and the sound as it fell echoed off the walls. Will felt dizzy with the feeling of being in Hannibal’s arms again and the smell of rich, musky thick scent, made him gasp. 

“I want no apologies,” Hannibal whispered, “I just…want your undivided attention.” 

Will smiled. “Mischa went to wherever she goes when she’s tired so I think you have it for now.” 

Hannibal pressed their lips together. “That is all I ask.” 

They spent a rather reckless amount of time on the couch for the rest of the evening, not always en flagrante though neither moved very far away from the other. Will was surprised how easy it was, just the two of them, and how ok with just making out Hannibal seemed to be. 

“This is not a race,” Hannibal said with his lips against Will’s earlobe, “I’ve found you and I don’t intend to lose you. There’s no need to rush what will be an exquisite climax.” 

Will was treated to a calm tea and biscuits right before bed, the two of them again on the couch with Will’s head in his lap as Mischa started to come back into view. She sat on the floor and smiled but said nothing. 

“She’s back,” Will whispered, yawning, “I think she’s still tired.” 

Hannibal surprised him by saying something in what he supposed was Lithuanian. Will watched Mischa giggle and float up above the room, delighted by the secret her brother had told her. 

“What did you say?” 

Hannibal brushed his fingers through WIll’s hair. “You have your secret conversations with her at your leisure,” he teased, “Am I not allowed the same privilege?” 

Will scoffed. “Now I know what it feels like to be you.” 

Hannibal leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I doubt that very much,” he whispered, “Though I feel in the end of all that will lead us to the path we’re meant to be on, you might.” 

The ominous words weren’t lost on Will even in the state of tired he was in. 

“My dad,” Will yawned, “Would have a thing or two to say about that.” 

Hannibal gently turned Will so they were staring into each other’s eyes. 

“I am not the only one fully invested in us being more than we are now,” Hannibal said, “He will not stand a chance in stopping this.” 

Will licked his lips. “I...I think it’s time for bed.” 

Hannibal pressed his mouth to Will’s upside down, a wet calculated kiss that was held more fire than any they’d shared tonight. He kept his fingertips on Will’s cheek and when they parted both let out a shaky sigh. 

“Yes, I believe it is.” 

They untangled themselves and got up off the couch before sharing a tired grin. Hannibal took his hand and led them to the stairs where Mischa suddenly appeared at the top. 

Her smile was wide as they ascended and Will heard her voice in his head. 

_ Can you tell me how soft the pillows are?  _

Will felt his tears in his eyes at the childlike question. 

_ Yeah, I can.  _

They walked down the hall and stopped at the guest room door, open and waiting. 

“It’s quite late and I do believe your father would not be in your bedroom spying. You are more than welcome to sleep here, if that would make you more comfortable.” 

Will stared at the bed, all done up in blues and greens. 

“No,” he said softly as he leaned on Hannibal’s shoulder, “I want to feel the softness of your pillows.” 

Hannibal started to lead them down the hall towards the bedroom. 

“Softness of my pillows? Is that slang for something? I confess I am not exactly down with the younger vernacular.” 

Will laughed. “No, I just...Mischa wanted to know.” 

Hannibal squeezed his hand. “Is that the only reason you wish to share my bed this evening?”    
  


Will looked up at him as he dragged his tired feet across the wooden floor. “No, just one of many.” 

Hannibal wrapped an arm around him as they made their way to the door and opened for Will to step inside first. 

The room still felt pretentious, calm, and rich, but the air had changed since this morning. Will’s entrance made it just a bit warmer though all the caveats that came with that weighed heavy on him. “I don’t…” 

He felt Hannibal’s hand on his lower back. “This is to sleep, Will,” he whispered, “Nothing more.” 

There was a part of Will that almost wanted to give permission for more, to beg for it, but he felt like this wasn’t the time. He turned and looked at Hannibal, whose smile made his heart ache. 

“Okay.” 

Will watched him walk across the room to get pajamas and looked down at his own clothes. 

“Um…” 

“You can sleep however you’re most comfortable,” Hannibal said. 

“I usually wear pajamas.”    
  


“Is that what you wish to wear tonight?” 

He looked up and saw Hannibal standing on the other side of the bed, shirtless and wearing loose pajama pants not unlike those Will had seen this morning. 

Will took in the sight of his cluster of thick dark hair on his chest and licked his lips. 

“I think...do you have any shirts I can borrow?” 

Hannibal smiled. “Yes, I have plenty. Come and see which suits your comfort.” 

Will walked across the room to Hannibal’s closet, not at all surprised to see the near perfect organization of the clothes inside. He reached out and touched a blue button up shirt. 

“This one.” 

He could easily picture with almost stark clarity the way Hannibal had looked wearing it the first time he saw him. 

“Excellent.” 

Hannibal pulled the shirt off the hanger and moved it to the end where no others were before he closed the closet door. 

“You can change in the en suite bathroom,” he said as he handed Will the shirt, “There are new toothbrushes there as well.” 

Will nodded before he rushed away from him. He felt his cheeks burn as he closed the door, suddenly not as comfortable as he’d been all day. Why would this feel any different than the rest of the day? 

He didn’t know, but it did. 

He got undressed and stopped to fold his clothes. When he looked up and saw himself in only boxers he froze. 

This had not been where he thought he’d end up as they pulled away from the house what felt like eons ago. 

Will smiled as he pulled on the shirt that was just long enough to cover him. 

He found a set of brand new toothbrushes and felt oddly jealous of their existence. 

Did Hannibal have so many people going through his bed he needed toothbrushes for them? 

Will frowned as he took out a blue one and brushed his teeth still with the same jealousy spiking through his veins. 

“Will!” 

He looked and saw Mischa was floating beside him, spitting out the excess toothpaste. 

“What?” 

“Hanni doesn’t take off his clothes with people in this bed,” she said, shaking her head. 

Will thought for a second what she could mean and then his face burst red again. 

“Oh! I...um….” 

Mischa hugged him. “He likes you a lot,” she whispered, “He don’t sleep next to people either, not ever.” 

Will smiled and let out a long sigh. “I like him a lot too.” 

“Good! He needs someone good to kiss that he doesn't have to make bleed.” 

Will was startled by the abrupt change from kissing to murder but before he could ask Mischa was suddenly gone. 

He opened the door to find her sitting on the empty part of the bed and walked inside. 

Hannibal looked up and he blinked, apparently at a loss. 

“What’s wrong?”    
  


“You...are making this about to be one of the most difficult nights of my life.” 

Will laughed and blushed again. “Why, because you don’t share beds a lot?”    
  


“No,” Hannibal confessed, “Because I am going to be hard pressed not to keep my hands off of you.” 

Will licked his lips. “Oh.” 

“Please come lay next to me.” 

Mischa moved off the bed and came at Will with childlike excitement. 

“C’mon!” 

Will yawned as he made his way to the bed, his limbs heavier with each passing step. He stopped and peeled back the sheet to climb in beside Hannibal who pulled him close the moment he was able. 

“Are the pillows soft?”    
  


Will smiled. “Like fluffy clouds.” 

Hannibal kissed his forehead. “May they help you float off into dreamland without the nightmares that want to plague you.” 

Mischa sat on the end of the bed and Will smiled at her. She was fading again, almost alarmingly fast, and he tried not to let it worry him. 

“Goodnight, Mischa.” 

“Goodnight, little one.” 

She faded and Hannibal pulled him closer. 

“It frightens you to see her go.” 

“Yeah,” Will whispered with tears in his eyes, “But you’re here. I’ll be ok.” 

He sighed as Hannibal turned out the light, the feeling of their bare skin as it touched doing nothing but calm him as he started to drift. 

“It has been a long time since I shared a bed with anyone.” 

“I know,” Will whispered, “Mischa said.” 

“Oh?” 

“She also said you don’t get naked with people in this bed.” 

Hannibal tensed. 

“It occured to me that she may have seen me in such a moment but the idea is now alarmingly awful.” 

Will laughed. “Too late to fix it now.” 

“We will fix it in the future then.” 

Will moved till he was half lying on Hannibal’s chest and even in the dark he found his lips so they could kiss just one more time. 

“Totally.” 

He fell asleep with his head on Hannibal’s chest, calm and comfortable. 

Not a single nightmare came to plague him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week I'll be posting a short fic with the missing scene where Will channels Mischa and not a regular chapter. 
> 
> The story itself is all in Will's POV and it didn't fit for me to include it here.


	9. Chapter 9

Will woke warm, very warm, held tight in Hannibal’s arms. He wiggled back and froze feeling what could only be his morning wood against his backside. He remembered their long makeout session the night before and his cheeks burned. 

Hannibal pulled him closer and pressed lips to his ear. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Will whispered, “I didn’t mean to wake you up I’m sor—“

He turned Will onto his back and stared down at him. “Are you blushing because of our closeness?” 

“It’s all new to me,” Will confessed, trying to smile, “Not that I don’t want to feel even closer but….” 

Hannibal captured his mouth in a deep kiss that stole Will’s breath. Will grabbed his neck to pull him closer, his hands lost in Hannibal’s hair until he heard giggling from behind them. 

“You’re so red! Look at Hanni’s face!”

Will laughed and Hannibal pulled away. 

“Something amusing?”

“Mischa’s awake.”

He sighed and touched Will’s cheek. “It’s no doubt better that she is or you’d be late going home. Good morning, sister.”

“Good morning!”

Will smiled. “She says good morning to you too.”

Hannibal licked his lips and Will reached up to touch his face in turn. “I don’t want to go.” 

He took Will’s palm and kissed it. “I would love for you to stay as well, but now is not the time to shout from the rooftops.” 

Will sat up just as Hannibal did the same. He walked over to where his clothes were folded, grabbed his phone, and looked back at Hannibal who had yet to take his eyes off him. “Shower or no shower?” 

Hannibal looked him over with appreciation. “I can only assume you will smell an awful lot like me after last night so a shower would not be out of order.” 

Mischa grabbed his hand Will shivered as his attention was on her again. “Stay out here while I shower, ok? I mean….” 

“Baths are private, Will! You don’t watch baths!” Mischa said with a huff as she floated back towards Hannibal. 

Will grinned and went into the ensuite where he actually looked at the shower this time. The whole of it was at least three times the size of his shower at home, round, and big enough for multiple people. He took off his clothes and started the spray, surprised at how hot it was without any wait. 

The quiet of the shower seemed soothing for a moment till he remembered that he had to go home after all this. 

What would his dad say? 

Will was surprised at how quick Dad had been to believe Hannibal’s lies and as he cleaned away the remains of his night wondered if he really had at all. The wrath of Dad’s anger made fear rise up into his chest and by the time he was done the thought had wriggled its way in almost permanently. 

He left the shower, dried off, and started to dress with shaky hands. 

Memories of the last time his father’s anger had erupted made tears come to his eyes and he barely got his shirt on before he had to sit. 

“Will? Will what’s wrong?” 

He looked up and Mischa’s sad face only made him cry more. “I’m fine,” he whispered, “Don’t--”    
  


She phased out so fast he couldn’t finish his plea, and he hurried to put on his jeans just as a knock came to the door. 

“Will? Is something the matter?” 

“I’m fine,” he said fast, zipping up his jeans, “I’ll be right out.” 

“The lamps fell off both bedside tables quite hard which leads me to believe that--” 

Will opened the door and let out a sigh. “It’s nothing.” 

“You were crying,” Hannibal said, “Do not lie to me and say you weren’t. What’s happened?”    
  


“It’s nothing, okay? I’m just being stupid. Can you please let me by?”    
  


“Will!” Mischa said, rushing through the wall to him.

“Just STOP! I need to go home and I can’t….just please let me go.” 

Hannibal stepped aside and Will hurried from the bedroom. He ignored the rumble of his stomach and sniffled as he wiped his eyes. Dad couldn’t see him in tears like this because it would only cause more problems. 

He got down the stairs and put his hand on the door but stopped to look back. 

Oh how he wanted to stay. 

Will turned back and opened the door just as a shiver went through him when Mischa touched his hand. “I’m sorry.” 

He heard a creak on the stair and knew Hannibal was there. 

“Would you like me to accompany you?”    
  


“No,” Will said hoarsely, “I have to do this on my own. I’ll see you at school.” 

He opened the door and half wished Hannibal would follow but knew he wouldn’t. The air outside was colder than WIll remembered but he hardly felt a thing. 

The front door to his house was half open when he walked up, which was a sign Dad was awake. He stepped inside and saw the TV was on. Will took a deep breath and went towards the kitchen. 

John Graham hadn’t made breakfast more than a handful of times in Will’s memory and today was no exception. A box of Sugar Shack Donuts sat in the middle of the table and a bottle of orange drink that Will guessed he’d picked up on the way. 

“Morning,” Will mumbled as he sat. 

“Good morning,” his father said, “You sleep good at Mister Fancy’s place?”    
  


Will felt his cheeks burn as he opened the box of donuts. “I guess.” 

“He said you had a thing last night,” John said, “What kind of thing did you have? He got spooks there?”    
  


Will grabbed a chocolate donut and took a quick bite. A thousand answers ran through his head before the right lie made itself known. He swallowed and licked his lips. “No,” he lied, “I just...he kept asking questions and I didn’t know what else to do. It seemed better than telling the truth.” 

John relaxed and leaned back in the chair. “Good boy,” he said, “Better he thinks you’re nuts than other shit. Never again though, you hear me? Fuck knows what he might have tried with you.” 

“Ok,” Will said softly, opening his juice. 

And that was that. 

They talked mostly about the game after that, about the assholes at Dad’s job, and also another lie Will himself had forgotten. 

“So….how was time with whatshername?” 

Will blinked. 

“Bev?” 

“You got so many girls you’re forgettin’ which ones?” John laughed. 

Will forced a smile. “No, it...she’s fine. I’m gonna see her today, if that’s ok.” 

John got up from the table and clapped him on the shoulder. “More than okay, son! Just don’t go getting in any trouble, yeah? You don’t need that and neither does she.” 

Will wanted to laugh. 

His father could murder a woman and that was okay but the idea of Will accidentally getting one pregnant was trouble? 

“Yeah, I know. I’m gonna go change and text her.” 

“Good! Just watch out for...you know.” 

Like Will didn’t worry about ghosts every day of his life. 

“I will, sir.” 

He grabbed his juice and started to leave the table. 

“Hey, hey, hey, not so fast.” 

Will turned back and to his shock saw Dad had a twenty in his hand. “For me?” 

“Can’t have you moochin’ off that new piece you got, right? Have fun.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

He left the table in a rush. The privacy of his room had never felt quite so good.

The clock on his phone said nine and he didn’t even hesitate to call Bev. 

“FINALLY!” she said, “I’ve been texting you all night! I….oh god, we need to talk somewhere. You have to tell me EVERYTHING.” 

“I just need to change first but I can meet you or you can pick me up?”    
  


“Ten minutes, Graham. You hear me? After last night you better have some amazing story to tell me.” 

Will smiled. “Not that amazing, but I’ll try.” 

She scoffed. “I don’t believe you. TEN MINUTES!” 

Bev ended the call before he could and Will worked on getting ready. He was done in under nine minutes, and was outside on his porch just as Bev arrived. 

She barely let him get in the car before she took off, rolled up the windows, and grabbed his arm. 

“YOU AND DOCTOR SEXY!?” 

“No, we’re…” 

“Don’t you lie to me, Will. You spent the night at his house and he answered your cell phone to tell me you were asleep. Why else did you stay? Tutoring?”    
  


Will blushed. “It’s...complicated. Ok? A lot of stuff happened at Molly’s and I needed to talk to someone. I’m not, I mean I didn’t…”    
  


They pulled into the Sugar Shack parking lot not two blocks from Will’s house and Bev parked her car. She let out a long sigh before she turned to him. “Bullshit, Will. Molly told me what happened. You had some weird episode and accidentally hurt her Grandma real bad. Did you know it made her confess to killing Molly’s Grandpa?” 

Will blinked. “No,” he whispered, “I didn’t. Is she okay?” 

“She’s fine,” Bev mumbled, “But you’re still not fessing up. What’s going on with you and Doctor Lecter?”    
  


He took a deep breath and let it out slow. 

“He’s helping me work through some trust issues,” he said softly, staring at his hands, “My mom leaving really fucked me up hard and I don’t feel right with anyone. Hannibal has made it easy for the first time in months to just feel good and I don’t have to pretend with him. I...I don’t want to lose him.” 

Bev put her hand on his shoulder. “Will...I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Whatever it is you have going on with Lecter I’ll cover for you, ok? Even if it’s just doctor patient shit. Your dad is a bit of a skeeze thinking we’re screwing but it’s made Mom back off marriage talk so it’s a win-win situation.” 

Will lifted his head and pushed his glasses up on his nose. “Can I trust you?”    
  


“Fuck yes,” she laughed, “You are the most normal person in school right now so we’re of course going to be best friends. There is no one in that place you can trust more.” 

He touched his lips and smiled. “We kissed.” 

“I KNEW IT!” 

Will then started to tell an abridged version of his night with Hannibal minus sharing a bed and channeling the ghost of his dead sister. Bev had her head back on the car seat and a huge smile on her face by the time he was done. 

“You know, you have to tell me if anything else happens. I’ll cover for you whenever you want, but I need details.” 

Will leaned back on the seat and sighed. “Okay.” 

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “BFFs starting now,” she laughed, “C’mon let’s go get something to eat.” 

He didn’t have the heart to tell her he’d already had a donut from this very place today. Once they were inside he avoided eye contact with the many ghosts that seemed to surround them. Bev ordered a donut bowl and coffee while Will got a blueberry muffin and tea. The minute they sat down Bev groaned. 

“Oh geez, creep Matt is here.” 

Will took a deep breath and let it out slow. Matthew Brown’s ghost was one of the angriest he’d ever seen and the last thing he needed was to draw its attention. 

“Ignore him,” Will mumbled, his hand shaking as he unwrapped his muffin. 

Bev grinned. “I still can’t believe it. You are officially the luckiest person in our school right now.” 

Will blushed and took a sip of his tea. “Yeah well let’s not talk about it here.” 

“Ok, Graham,” she held out a donut to him, “You want one? It’s strawberry.” 

“Nah, I’m good. I just--” 

Will froze when he felt an icy edge at his back when someone sat down at the table behind him. He didn’t turn but Bev made a face again. “Can you be any creepier, Matt? Quit panting after Will and sit by someone else.”

“Bev…”

Matt stood up and turned to their table. 

“You jealous, Katz? Think I’m gonna steal him away?”

Bev burst out laughing and Will didn’t say anything or look his way for fear of the ghost. He heard the quick squeak of Matt’s shoes as he stomped off and let out a relieved sigh. 

“God he’s the worst. Now, I need you to taste this donut and then tell me to get more.”

Will grinned and popped the small round donut into his mouth. He nodded and she slid out of their booth just as the bell dinged on the door behind him. 

“Will!”

He turned as Mischa floated at him, her comforting coldness a blessing. 

‘Sorry.’ 

She floated up, smiled, and kissed his cheek. 

“It’s ok. Hanni was sad but I’m glad we found you. He came to see the bad man again but then YOU’RE HERE TOO!”

Will looked over his shoulder to see Hannibal in line deep in conversation with Beverly. He groaned. 

“Who’s that?”

_ ‘A friend.’ _

“Hanni didn’t like your last friend. He would open up the pages and read her book ALL THE TIME!”

Will looked at her.  _ ‘Book?’ _

“The book in the cabinet! You have one too! He made lots of notes on yours. The bad girl friend had no notes. She’s not important like you.”

Before he could ask anything else he heard Bev call out. 

“Hey Will look who’s here!”

Hannibal looked amused holding his coffee while Bev just a bit too excited as they walked over. 

“Hello, Mister Graham. Having a good Sunday?”

“I am now,” Will said, then blushed when he realized how it sounded, “I mean...not that…”

“Oh my god,” Bev sighed, sliding back into the booth, “Ignore him, Doc. Too much sugar. I wouldn’t have pegged you for this place. You look like a Starbucks kind of dude.” 

Hannibal made a face though Will noticed he had yet to even take a sip of his coffee. 

“No, I prefer smaller businesses such as this and Starbucks using far too many unnatural ingredients.” 

“And Sugar Shack doesn’t?” Will asked, amused. 

Hannibal smiled. “Not in this particular type of coffee, Mister Graham. It’s nice to see you out socializing. I hope you take my advice and start that journal. Writing one’s problems or even one’s day can be quite cathartic. It can also aid in finding your voice when you feel voiceless.” 

Will watched Mischa grab Hannibal’s hand and his shiver was hardly noticeable unless you looked. “I think I know my voice now, but I’ll think about it.” 

“Excellent,” Hannibal said, “I hope you both have a very good Sunday. Enjoy your day.” 

“You too,” Will said as he turned to leave. 

The whole room felt different when he’d arrived and now even more so when he’d left. 

He sighed and took a sip of his tea. 

“Wow, you’re so far gone.” 

He blushed. “Seriously, stop it.” 

Bev grinned. “I’ll try.” 

They stayed in the booth half the morning, just chatting for the first time since they’d met. Will learned that Bev had a brother who lived in Los Angeles, and her parents had met in a strange way that made him blush. 

“Dad was Mom’s teacher in college,” she said, “They took one look at each other and just fell. I mean, isn’t that kind of cool? It’s not like they’re REALLY far apart in age or anything, he was a teacher’s assistant but still pretty cool. They kinda talked here and there for a couple months after classes till they couldn’t take it anymore. Dad had to leave the class but they got married real quick.”

Will thought about Hannibal, about how hard things were gonna be, and felt an ache in his chest. “That is pretty cool. What made them start a restaurant?” 

She grinned. “It seemed like fun, I guess? I think both their parents wanted different lives for them and they just decided to throw away all those expectations. That’s why I don’t let Mom’s worry about me ‘finding the right boy’ bother me much.” 

“As long as you’re happy, it shouldn’t matter.” 

Bev reached across the table and grabbed his hands, shaking them. “This is why I like you, Graham. You’re just….!” 

She shook his hands again and Will smiled. 

“I hope that’s a good thing, whatever it is.” 

Bev let him go and stood up, tossed her empty cup in the garbage and pulled keys from her purse. “It’s the best thing,” she said, “C’mon, let’s make our date day count.” 

And that’s exactly what they did. 

She took Will all over town, where they held hands and talked to people with and without ghosts. Will found himself much less fearful with Bev to guide him, and by the time they pulled into the Rusty Sandbox he was ready for anything. 

Which was good because the two men sitting in one of the booths got his attention right away. 

One of them had multiple ghosts with him, all small children, and Will couldn’t look away as they sat down. 

“Will?” 

His eyes teared up as one of the little girls turned and looked him in the eye, though it must’ve been hard as she had no eyes at all. 

“Will!” 

Will pulled himself away and let out a deep breath. “Sorry, I was just--” 

“You were crying,” Bev said, “Are you...ok?”    
  


Before Will could respond two adults came over to their booth both with matching awkward smiles. “Hello,” the woman said, “You must be Will.” 

“Yeah,” he said, “That’s me.” 

Bev’s mother wore a nametag that said her name was Grace and her father David. He handed Will a menu and then held out his hand. 

Will shook it fast and tried not to look at the man two booths down again. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” David said, “We’ve been hearing a lot about you suddenly. It’s almost as if Beverly was keeping secrets.” 

“Dad,” Bev sighed, “Just stop, ok? Bring us some burgers and fries.” 

She handed back the menus and both her parents smiled still. “Don’t worry about the check,” Grace said, “You will always eat here for free.” 

“No, I can…” 

“We insist.” 

They left and Will tried to calm the anxiety that came over him. 

“Sorry about that,” Bev mumbled, “They’re like super happy even if I’m giving myself away before marriage blah, blah, blah.” 

He laughed.

“Sorry, I never meant to get you involved like this.” 

She stood up and put her hands on the table. “Well I am now, and you’d better deliver all the details. You hear me?” 

He scoffed. “It’s not gonna be that…” 

“All!” Bev leaned over and kissed his cheek, “I’m gonna go get us some sodas.” 

Will watched her go with dread and couldn’t help but look at the ghosts again. They were all murdered, he could tell, and the more he looked the worse things he saw on them. One boy had no arm, another a hole in his trachea, and the other girl burn marks all over. 

His anger welled up so fast he had his hands on the edge of the table and clutched it hard to keep from getting up. Bev came back with their food and noticed his face immediately. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Who are they?”    
  


She looked over her shoulder. “Oh, you mean Travis Meachum and his dad? They’re here all the time. Why?”

Will let out a breath. “They said something offensive,” he lied and grabbed a fry, “It bothered me.” 

Bev frowned. “They seem like nice guys. I mean, Travis is a school bus driver so he’s kind of--” 

The rest of her explanation he didn’t hear as key pieces of information stood at with him. He itched to email Hannibal, to tell him that there was someone better than Sugar Shack guy he should be after, but knew he couldn’t say anything that could be traced. 

He started to chew on his burger and wondered just how Hannibal would do it. Would he strangle him? Cut him up? Or would he--?

“And then Will and I got married even though all those puppies were killed.” 

Will shook himself. “What?” 

Bev smiled. “Lost in daydreams?” 

“Sorry, I was just thinking I’d better get my homework finished for tomorrow. That assignment for Math is gonna take hours.” 

She looked at her phone. “Oh wow, I didn’t realize it was already past your bedtime.” 

Will laughed. “I’m serious. Not blowing you off or anything.” 

Bev wiggled her eyebrows. “Oh I know you’re not blowing me off. You only save that for…” 

He hit her arm. “Stop it. C’mon, I need a ride home.” 

“Finish your free food first or my parents will be devastated.” 

Will nodded and they started to talk about school again, mostly annoyances about teachers and even the stupid football game in a few days. He ate but kept an eye on the Meachums even when they got up to leave. They walked outside and climbed into a blue pickup truck to leave. He wondered just how far they lived from here. 

“You know, it’s sort of offensive how deep into staring at strangers you are over me. I mean, I am your girlfriend.” 

He looked at her and smiled. “Sorry, I was just...those guys really got to me I guess.” 

Bev put her hand on his. “Another reason why I like you. Chivalrous Will, offended at assholes and wanting to kick their asses.” 

He shook his head. “No, I was just--” 

“It’s cool,” she said, grabbing his last fry, “It’s just one more thing to talk to Dr. Lecter about in your session tomorrow, right?” 

Will covered her hand with his. “I guess so.” 

They cleared their garbage and said quick goodbyes to Bev’s parents before they left. He felt better and freer to talk in the car, which Bev must’ve too because she didn’t stop the whole way home. 

“...and you’d be crazy not to climb him like a tree! I mean, umph. He’s just so…” 

Will laughed. “I know Hannibal is hot already, you don’t have to convince me.” 

Bev pulled up into his driveway and shut off the engine. When she grabbed his face Will was startled but didn’t move. 

“Oh Graham, I’m totally not trying. I’m just so pumped about all this. It’s gonna go down as this HUGE thing, you know? Even if you keep it hidden till after you graduate, everyone is gonna pick apart the times they saw you with him and all that. I get the inside scoop and yeah, I’m way too excited about this. I need my own love life.” 

“Bev, my face.” 

She kissed him quick and grinned. “Gotta end the night right, yeah? Dad might be watching.” 

He pulled back and shook his head, still smiling. “You’re ridiculous.” 

She blew him a kiss as he got out of the car. “But you love me!” 

Will just laughed to himself and headed inside where he was surprised to find Dad at the window. The big smile he gave Will made him feel a little gross. 

“That’s my boy,” he said, “I saw that. You like her, huh?”    
  


Will smiled. “Yeah, I do.” 

“Good,” Dad said, patting his shoulder, “You keep it up.” 

He nodded. “Yes, sir.” 

Will practically ran from the room and felt an overwhelming need to shower. The weird feeling of making Dad proud seemed the wrong end to his great day wrong somehow. Unclean. He washed himself in record time and grabbed the nearest towel before he opened the door. 

Dad was standing there looking white. 

“What’s going on?”    
  


He let out a shaky breath and put his hand on Will’s shoulder. “The news just now, they...they found your mother.” 

Will shook his head. “No, it was in the woods. It…” 

His father grabbed him hard and pushed him against the wall. “It’s her, kid. They think it’s a satanic ritual or some shit, but...fuck, it’s her.” 

He could barely see through his tears. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, shaking his head, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m….” 

Will slid to the floor and covered his head. The images came back to him all at once: 

A knife. 

A blanket. 

A trunk. 

A shovel. 

He heard someone scream so loud his ears hurt and wanted it to stop. 

He just needed it to stop. 

The screams kept on before Will realized that they was coming from him.

“Stop it! Just fucking stop!” 

He couldn’t even when his father smacked him across the face. 

Will didn’t know know long he yelled but a sudden voice broke through and a cold hand made things right again. Mischa put her head on his knee and Hannibal touched his face. 

“Will, look at me.” 

He blinked and threw himself at Hannibal, clutched him hard and started to sob. 

Mischa’s faint touch soothed him as Hannibal whispered in a language he didn’t understand. Will almost kissed him but pulled back fast, scared his father would see. He realized they were in his room. 

“The door is quite locked,” Hannibal said, “Your father came to get me though I had heard your screams already and was halfway out the door. What happened?”    
  


Will grabbed his head and tried to not to start crying again. “They found her,” Will whispered, “Dad saw it on TV.” 

Hannibal blinked. “Your mother?” 

Will nodded. “Yeah, I guess the trunk wasn’t such a great idea after all.” 

He looked down at himself, still wrapped in a towel, and started to laugh. It was a crazy laugh, almost high pitched and grew louder till Hannibal grabbed his face to make him look at him. 

“You told me she was bound to your home. If they found her there…” 

Will shook his head. “I had to bind her there because it’s a place of power,” he whispered, “They can be bound to people or places but the body can be anywhere. She….we took her to the woods and I guess that wasn’t far enough.” 

Hannibal let go of him and sighed. “No, it wasn’t.” 

There was a knock on Will’s door and Hannibal moved off the bed just as Will’s father walked in. 

“He ok, Doc?” 

“Yes,” Hannibal said smoothly, ”A temporary lapse of mind brought on by something he won’t divulge. Did you witness anything troubling happen before he started to scream?”    
  


“Nope,” his father lied, “Nothing at all.” 

Hannibal looked at Will. “I would suggest a more intense extended session this evening but I know Will has school tomorrow. Staying home would not be a bad thing in this case, but if another incident occurs...well I think we’d better talk outside.” 

“Sure,” John said, “No school tomorrow, kid.” 

“But I just---” 

“If Will doesn’t wish to miss class I am very close by in case of an emergency. But it is at your discretion of course,” he said smoothly, “Goodnight Will. I hope you can have a calm sleep now.” 

“Goodnight,” Will said, and watched as Mischa disappeared and reappeared on his back. 

They left the room and Will stood on shaky legs to lock the door behind them. He grabbed a shirt and tossed it on before he pulled out his Ipad to start on homework. The screen blinked as he tried not to think about what was going to happen. 

Will wondered just how long it would take for the binding to wear off and if she’d come for him first. 


	10. Chapter 10

The fear didn’t let go of Will even the following morning but he talked his Dad into school anyway. He only relented when Will suggested Hannibal take him there and back home, which was good since he wanted some time alone with him.

He waited till they pulled from the house to speak, and even then his voice was quiet. 

“I keep feeling like she’s coming,” he sighed, “I don’t know why they haven’t taken the bind off yet but the minute they do she’ll be here.” 

Mischa floated in front of him and her was dimness a sign of alarm Will couldn’t deal with right now. 

“We’ll protect you,” Mischa said, her hand on his. 

“No one can protect me.” 

“You can protect you,” Hannibal said, “As I have said you’re stronger than you let yourself be and she should fear you not the other way around. Most young people I’m certain would’ve had difficulty performing that binding and you did it by memory. You have no allies who have abilities such as your own but I promise you I will protect you to the best of mine.” 

Will reached out and took his hand as they drove. “I just know she’s gonna show up soon. Maybe I should’ve stayed home.” 

“If you feel the need to leave alert me and I will call your father immediately.” 

He squeezed Hannibal’s hand. “I wish I could kiss you right now.” 

Hannibal smiled and rubbed his thumb over the top of Will’s hand as he drove. 

“Holding hands can be just as intimate as making love.” 

Will blushed and looked around for Mischa who seemed to be gone again. “You’re lucky your sister disappeared for the sex hand holding flirting conversation.” 

“Mischa is quite adept at knowing when to dissipate.” 

“Or she can’t help it,” Will mumbled, looking away. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t quite hear what you just hopelessly mumbled.” 

“Nothing,” Will sighed, his skin feeling oddly warm, “It was nothing.” 

They drove in relative silence for another block when he remembered the men from the night before. 

“Do you know the Meachums?” 

Hannibal looked at him quizzically. “Travis Meachum? He is a star football player, almost always a highlight of long meetings with Principal Crawford. His father I have avoided speaking with, which I have heard is quite the blessing. He is a bus driver for Charter Academy down the street. Why?” 

He recalled with vivid imagery the ghosts of last night. “We saw him at Bev’s parents’ restaurant last night. The father….he had about five kid ghosts with him.” 

‘He’s a bad man, Will?’ 

Will looked at Mischa who had appeared at his right ear. “Yeah, Mischa. He’s a bad man.” 

Her little nose scrunched up in anger and he watched Hannibal’s do the same. 

“You’re certain they weren’t relatives?” 

“They were tortured to death, so unless his relatives all died in some horrible murder I’m thinking no.” 

Hannibal squeezed his hand. “I will look into it.” 

Will felt like a weight had been taken off his chest. “Thanks.” 

“Was your father appeased after your day with Ms. Katz?” 

Will sighed and looked out the window. “Yeah, I think so.” 

“Did you enjoy kissing her?” 

He turned to see Hannibal’s jaw clenched and smiled. “Not really,” he admitted, “It was like kissing my sister.” 

The relief in Hannibal was so obvious that Will wanted to laugh. 

He felt so safe here, now, with Hannibal and Mischa. 

Which was why she chose that particular moment to strike. 

Will hardly had time to breathe before she was there, pushing into him and rattling the car. His scream was muffled by her touch, ice cold and spreading, to his cheek. 

“Will? Will what’s happening?” 

Mischa tried to come for him and his Mom pushed her away, the alarm at watching her disappear making Will’s heart squeeze painfully in his chest. 

He had no one to help him, no one. 

“Why, Will? WHY? WHY? Why did you do it? WHY?” 

Will grabbed the door handle and jumped out of the car, rolling onto the grass as she held him down. He didn’t fight, couldn’t, and could hardly see through his tears. 

“I...I…” 

“Will! Will please, look at me!” 

The sound of Hannibal’s voice was fading as she pressed hard onto his chest and put her bloody hands on Will’s face. “My special boy,” she sobbed, “WHY?” 

Her hand went into his chest and Will felt his vision go just before something hit into his mother hard. He coughed, rolled over, and watched as Mischa holding something in her tiny hand, slashed his mother’s chest. 

The scream from her he felt in his very bones, the terror, and when she left he finally saw what it was she’d cut her with because Mischa held it out for him to see. 

“Just like Hanni!” she laughed, “I got her!” 

It was a knife, shimmering just as she did and what he guessed was from her own creation. 

Will let out a laugh just before he felt Hannibal touch his cheek. 

“Will?” 

He looked terrified, his face white, and Will wanted to kiss him. 

“I’m ok.”    
  


“What’s happening!? Should I call an ambulance?”

The frantic question came from a woman wearing a house dress, glasses, and carrying a phone in her hand. Will guessed this was the most exciting thing to happen in her front yard ever. 

Hannibal spouted off a lie with ease. 

“He had a rather major seizure,” he sighed, “But it happens quite often. I will be taking him to see the doctor now. Thank you for your concern.” 

He helped Will stand and they made their way back to the car. Will shivered and tried to get the warmth back to his limbs even as Hannibal turned on the heater. 

“We’re taking you back home,” he said, turning the car, “You cannot be on your own.” 

“But…” 

“I will tell your father you had another incident and then you will do something to protect yourself.” 

Will felt Mischa’s coldness on his hand and wished he could hug her. “Okay.” 

The drive back was silent and he watched Hannibal’s face the entire way. He seemed devoid of all emotion, a mask, and Will wondered if this was what he did on murders. 

“I’m okay,” Will whispered, “I am.” 

“She could’ve killed you,” Hannibal said, “She wants to kill you.” 

Will’s eyes teared up as he took his hand again. “Yeah, probably.” 

“Have you ever attempted to speak with her?” 

“What?” 

“Explaining your reasons and the fear you have of your father.” 

“No,” Will said softly, “The only time we’ve talked is in my dreams.” 

“Did these dreams just recently surface?” 

The house was in front of them and Will felt an urge to be inside his own. 

“Yeah.” 

“When?”    
  


Hannibal pulled the car into his driveway and shut off the engine. Will looked at him and smiled. 

“When I met you.” 

Hannibal put another hand over his and squeezed. “Perhaps your mother is afraid of you connecting to me.” 

“And Mischa,” Will added, smiling at her, “She….she saved my life.”    
  


“I see.”    
  


“You would’ve loved to see her, she--” 

Hannibal unbuckled his belt and let go of Will so abruptly he fell forward a bit. 

“I believe you should go inside and find protection from her return. You are aware that Mischa cannot be with you at all times, aren’t you?” 

“I will protect you, Will!” Mischa said, “Always and always.” 

Hannibal opened his door and looked at him with an angry glare. “Then learn to protect yourself. I will go call the school and your father.” 

He left Will in the car and Mischa wrapped her ghostly arms around his neck. 

“Hanni is sad,” she whispered, “He wants to keep the bad people away too.” 

Will wiped his eyes and sniffed. “He’s right,” he sighed, “I have to do this myself.” 

Each step into the house made him feel even more tired, his entire body a bruise, and when he stepped inside his room he tossed his bag down. His eyes went immediately to the crystal hanging on his mirror, the one thing he didn’t think he deserved, and lifted it off the edge. 

It felt heavy in his hands and when he put it on his whole body felt warmer. 

Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. 

He recited the protection bind and tears blurred his vision as the words came through. 

“....and you cannot ever touch me again.” 

The finality of it, the pain, made his entire being ache for his mother all over again. 

He could hardly move his feet as he walked to the bed. His phone felt like lead in his hand when he lifted it up to text a lame excuse to Bev and he hardly felt his grip loosen before it fell to the floor. Will’s eyes were closed even before he fell face first onto the bed. 

The dreams he had were muddled, faceless, but not nightmares. He felt safe in them, loved, and when he smelled Hannibal’s cologne he clutched hard only to feel him slip away. 

Will woke at noon to find Hannibal asleep in a kitchen chair by his bedside, his hand in Will’s, and hunched forward in an obvious attempt at keeping watch. Will squeezed his hand and Hannibal stirred but didn’t wake. He looked around but Mischa was nowhere to be found. 

“Hey,” Will whispered. 

Hannibal opened his eyes slowly. “I apologize.” 

“It’s okay.” 

“No, it was not. I was acting quite childish and rude when you needed comfort. I confess I was--” 

“Jealous?” Will said, smiling, “Mischa told me.” 

“She is rather astute.” 

Will moved closer to him and put his hands on Hannibal’s knees. “Yeah, she is,” Will whispered, “But she’s not you. You’re...you make me feel so strong, so---”    
  


Hannibal leaned his forehead against Will’s and sighed. “You make me feel quite weak,” he admitted, “And helpless in my affection for you.” 

“Hannibal….”    
  


“Seeing you on the grass in such terror without being able to help was agony,” Hannibal sighed, “If she had gotten you--” 

“But she didn’t,” Will reminded, “Mischa was there and she….you’ll never guess what she did.” 

“She protected you,” Hannibal mumbled, “That is all that matters.” 

“With a knife,” Will laughed, “She held it up and said, ‘Just like Hanni!’ I’ve never been happier that your little sister has seen you killing so many people.” 

Hannibal smiled. “I was able to help after all then.” 

Will moved in closer and straddled his lap while the kitchen chair wobbled just a little. He put his hands on Hannibal’s face and grinned. “Yes, you were.” 

They kissed, languid teases of tongue and touch, and each press of lips made Will forget everything else. He shivered as Hannibal rocked up against his every move, and pulled back to take a breath. “I’m gonna cum in my jeans.” 

“I would not be averse to witnessing such a thing.” 

Will laughed and started to stand just as a noise startled them both. 

His father’s truck was noisy as hell and he knew the sound of it anywhere. 

“Oh shit!” 

He sat up, breathless and aching, and the fear he’d thought had been behind him was back tenfold. 

“Will, calm yourself,” Hannibal said, “It is quite all right. Your father trusts me to take care of you. Though I would get under the blankets soon in order to hide your erection.” 

Will cursed, jumped onto his bed, and pulled the covers over himself just as the knock came. 

“Will?”    
  


“Come in, Mr. Graham.” 

He shut his eyes and turned away just as his father came inside the room. 

“He okay, Doc?”    
  


“I believe so,” Hannibal said, his voice barely above a whisper, “He seems to have battled whatever ghosts were plaguing him.” 

Will smiled. 

“Huh. I guess so. He uh….say anything hinky?” 

“Hinky?” 

“Strange, I mean.” 

“He did say something rather curious.” 

“What’d he say?” 

“He apologized. I am unsure as to who he was apologizing to.” 

The silence that followed made Will want to laugh. 

“Weird.” 

“Yes, quite. I do believe I will be on my way, Mr. Graham. I think Will should remain home for at least one more day, just in case he has another episode. We wouldn’t want to cause a scene in front of the students. It can be quite upsetting.” 

“Yeah, I guess so. I’ll leave a message or something tonight.” 

“Very good,” Hannibal said quietly, “We should continue to talk somewhere else, lest we disturb his peaceful sleep.” 

Will waited for the door to close before he moved. 

The crystal felt warm even through his shirt and when he pulled it underneath quite hot. It wasn’t a bad feeling though, almost like a hot shower, and when he picked up his phone he saw four missed messages from Bev. 

**Bev: DR. LECTER ISN’T HERE EITHER.**

**Bev: ISN’T THAT INTERESTING?**

**Bev: I WONDER IF BOTH OF YOU WILL BE OFF TOMORROW TOO.**

**Bev: ;)**

Will smiled and set the phone down again. He laid back and sighed at the missed opportunity with Hannibal. He rubbed at his jeans and thought about what they might’ve done if his father hadn’t interrupted. The images in his head escalated till he had to free his cock and he bit down on his lip to keep quiet as he felt the flutter in his lower belly just before he came. 

He blinked open his eyes and smiled. 

The last time he’d even thought of touching himself was long before they moved, when his parents’ fights had hardly startled to escalate, and now Will felt hungry for more. 

Will wiped his hands on a tissue before he pulled out his Ipad and started a quick email. 

_ Doctor Lecter,  _

_ I’ve decided to start that journal but I don’t feel comfortable writing it at home cuz it’s so hard to relax. Do you know of quick ways to feel relaxed at home?  _

_ Will  _

The response took less than two minutes. 

_ Will,  _

_ I am pleased you’ve decided to start the journal. The easiest way I’ve learned to relax at home is by sitting outside. It’s quite peaceful and you would get little distraction. I hope this helps.  _

_ Doctor Lecter  _

Will smiled and set the Ipad on his bedside. 

The sun was still high in the sky as he drifted off, content and excited for what was to come. 

When he woke again it was past five. He got up and wiped his eyes as he headed for the kitchen where a half eaten pizza box waited for him. The sound of the latest game drifted in through the other room and Will took two pieces before he poked his head in. 

“Sleeping Beauty’s awake,” his dad joked, “You better now?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“What the fuck happened?” 

“She….came to get me.” 

There was genuine fear in his father’s eyes at Will’s words. “But you did that thing.” 

“The cops probably took it off. I’m wearing the crystal now though, so it’s fine. She won’t be able to get me again.” 

His father scoffed. “That mumbo jumbo thing,” he shook his head, “I’ll never understand it.” 

“Yeah.” 

“You’re gonna stay home tomorrow. Doc’s orders.”

Will nodded. “Okay.”

“Go do some homework or somethin’. All this home shit and you’ll make us look fucking suspicious.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

He grabbed another piece of pizza on the way back to his bedroom and locked the door. There was new homework on his Ipad and Will read through most of it, distracted by the light from Hannibal’s window. He did all but Algebra and went to the window. 

The bedroom across from his was empty, a guest room he remembered, and he wished that it were Hannibal’s instead. Will lay his head on the window sill and stared at the dark room only to blink in surprise when the light came on. His heart beat faster as he waited to see Hannibal open the window to stare into his. 

They both held up a hand and Will’s heart ached to be near him. 

He didn’t know how long they stood there but eventually they raised hands again and walked away. Will lay on his bed as he stared at the ceiling still wide awake. The crystal felt hot against his chest and Will wondered if his mother was trying again. He hoped so and that she’d move on soon to the person who really deserved it. 

Will finally pulled out his Ipad again and opened up a document. He dated the top and started to write exactly what had happened today. The tears flowed as he recalled the way his mother had felt on top of him, the agony of it, and when he finished describing his time in Hannibal’s lap he was hard again. 

The clock at the top of the screen said it was eight thirty when he opened another and decided to just write it all. 

He described his mother’s murder, the entire agonizing night, and everything there after. His vision blurred, his body tensed, and his spirits lifted as he wrote about finding Hannibal and Mischa. 

So much had happened in such a small amount of time. 

Will wiped his eyes and looked at the clock beside his bed. He opened up his email and paused at an unfamiliar name. 

Ripper18

He opened the email and the words at the top made him smile. 

_ Will,  _

_ I thought it best we begin to communicate this way as I find myself unable to curb the need to type salacious messages each time I open your emails. Today I experienced so many different emotions but the overall though was: I need you. My body aches to be close again and I know yours does too.  _

_ Sleep well.  _

Will sent two emails. 

The first was fast and simple: 

_ Doctor Lecter,  _

_ The journal was a good idea.  _

_ Thanks, _

_ Will  _

The second made him warm all over as he wrote: 

_ I had to stop myself from trying to sneak into your house tonight and surprise you in your bed. I still feel you and the distance between us is a world away.  _

_ Stay home tomorrow.  _

_ Will  _

He walked down the hall and outside where he stared into Hannibal’s yard. The ghosts were less now, Stammets gone and any angry ones blocked from view. The rest were just lost, sad at being stuck and afraid of Hannibal still he guessed. Will sat in the grass and wondered if he could just jump the fence.

No one was awake, not on this block, and really he could explain away the need in any number of ways. 

Hannibal helped him feel better, his dad knew that. 

But Will also knew that despite his easygoing attitude about their neighbor so far, eventually he’d start to figure things out if Will stayed so blatant. He sighed and laid back in the grass. 

In two months he’d be eighteen and nothing could stand in their way. 

He was so distracted Will didn’t notice Mischa until she was beside him. 

“Hanni wants me to say hi because he can’t come over.” 

Will looked and saw Hannibal on the porch outside. “I wish I could.” 

“He don’t sleep as good without you now, Will. You need to come sleep with him again!’

He smiled. “Yeah, I do.” 

“Tonight?” 

Will shook his head. “Soon.” 

“Okay! I’ll tell him hi back!” 

She floated off and Will wondered how she’d tell him. He smiled to himself before he headed for the house. 

It was quiet inside, dark, and each step Will wondered if that would be the one to wake his father. 

None of them did though. 

He pulled out his laptop to watch Netflix till he crashed again and when he woke he heard Dad moving around ready to leave. Will waited until he was gone to knock on Hannibal’s door. 

Hannibal opened after a moment and frowned. “I regret I must go in this morning.” 

Will tried to hide his disappointment. “Oh.” 

“It’s not that I….really Will I just think it best to keep up appearances and too many involving you will bring unwanted attention.” 

He grabbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I guess. I’ll just...see you later.” 

Will felt his cheeks burn as he rushed to the door and inside. 

Stupid. 

He was being so stupid. 

Of course it wouldn’t look right for Hannibal to stay home the same two days he did. They were already skirting the line with him having sessions at Hannibal’s house and now Will thought they could spend another day like the one before? 

Hannibal must think he was such a kid. 

He turned on the TV and zoned out for a few hours on daytime talk shows. The mindless names and faces were a great distraction until another news report broke in to talk about the found body in the woods. 

Will listened and each word filled him with more dread than the next. 

The police had identified the body but were withholding the name until the family was notified. 

No suspect at this time. 

At this time. 

He found himself suddenly starved and shot up from the couch to make some toast. The wait was so long Will poured two glasses of orange juice in between, his throat dry just as the toast popped up. Will’s hand shook as he buttered the bread and the crystal burned on his neck. 

“Go away,” he hissed. 

The pain lessened and he ate fast, so hungry he immediately made some more. 

It didn’t take long for him to finish the loaf and his mind raced with terrible thoughts. 

How long would it take for the police to come? 

Days? Hours? Minutes? 

He stared at the front door as if it were a monster about to swallow him whole. 

They would come. 

He knew that. 

Will’s stomach tightened as he thought of what was to come and soon had to move. The room felt stifling and he started to pull off his clothes until he was standing in the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got under the spray ice cold. 

It felt better to be cold, wet, and away from his thoughts. 

He washed himself slowly, taking his time, and by the end of it was so wrinkled he smiled. 

The hallway felt normal again when he got out, safe, and he went to his bedroom ready to tackle the rest of his homework. 

Will only stopped when he got hungry again and grabbed last night’s pizza before he headed back to his room to finish. He was almost done with the last of Mrs. Crawford’s assignments when a knock interrupted him. 

“Yeah?”    
  


His father was home again so it had to be after four. He looked more tired than Will had ever seen him. The smile he gave Will felt immediately suspicious. 

“How you feeling kid?”    
  


“Better.” 

Dad stepped inside his room and looked around. “I like what you’ve done with the place.” 

“Thanks.”

He sat down on Will’s bed. “So…they called me today. The cops.” 

Will froze. “Oh.” 

“They want me to drive down and identify her, then they have some questions. I was thinking...you could stay here. I don’t know if I can trust you to stay cool again, kid. Not after the shit you’ve been pullin’.” 

He swallowed past the dry lump in his throat. “But they’ll want to talk to me eventually.” 

His father grinned. “Well, yeah. But with Lecter working on you, and his help, we can spin this. Just go to school like everything is fine. It’ll be a few days.” 

“Okay,” Will whispered. 

He patted WIll’s shoulder. “Just don’t go knocking up that girl a’yours. We got enough problems.” 

Will laughed and tears filled his eyes. “I won’t.” 

“Good man. Now get some rest. I’ll be back before you know it, and then we can figure this shit out.” 

He didn’t imagine any talk with the police would go well. Not at all. 

“Okay.” 

He watched him leave and his hands shook when he took out his Ipad again. The words he typed Will could hardly see through his tears. 

_ Doctor Lecter,  _

_ My mom is dead. I don’t know what to do. Please, tell me what to do.  _

Will lay back down and curled into himself. 

How was he going to answer questions? 

What would they ask him? 

He stared at the open email app and waited for a response that never came. 

Hannibal didn’t know what to do either. 


	11. Chapter 11

When Dad left the next morning Will couldn’t bring himself to eat but texted Bev for a ride. She seemed more than eager by the amount of exclamation points in her reply which made him feel normal for the first time in days. 

He dressed with care, perfected his look in the mirror, and was outside so fast he nearly ran Hannibal down. “Sorry.” 

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s shoulder. “It’s quite alright. How are you?” 

He felt for the first time an awkwardness between them, the last few days had made things unsure. “As good as I can be, I guess.” 

Mischa was nowhere to be found and for the first time Will wished she would interrupt them. 

“I---” 

A car horn finally did what she couldn’t and Will turned to see Bev’s car parked at the end of his driveway. 

“I gotta….” 

“Yes, I will see you after class?” 

He nodded and took off in a run, grabbing the door and jumping inside. 

Bev grinned at him as he put on his seat belt. “Sayin’ goodbye to Dr. Sexy I see?” 

Will didn’t smile back. “Yeah. I just….let’s go.” 

He ignored the way the smile slid off her face and pulled out his phone.

No answer to his email. He’d sent it on his regular account, expecting at least some perfunctory response that could help the horrible pain in his chest, but even that seemed to elude Hannibal. 

“Did something happen?” 

Will took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “My dad...he had to go back to...to…”

The rest of his words were cut off by a sob and Will covered his mouth, dropping his phone as tears spilled down his cheeks. 

“Will, what’s….” 

All at once Bev pulled over to park, grabbing him close and into a hug. He sobbed into her shoulder, holding tight. He tried to calm himself down, the wounds he’d tried to bury over the last few months now fresh and open again, but instead could hardly breathe. Bev pulled back and put her hands on his cheeks, tears in her eyes as she looked at him. 

“Tell me what happened! You’re scaring me!” 

He let out several shaky breaths, wiping his eyes as he started to push things down again. 

“I….they found my Mom.” 

Her eyes widened. “Oh god. She’s…?” 

Will nodded and his hands shook as he tried to pick up his phone. He saw a new notification. 

Hannibal had replied to his email. 

“Is that why you stayed home? You should stay home longer I mean….Will, I’m so sorry.” 

He put the phone into his pocket and nodded. “Thank you. I just...I can’t stay home again and it’s not really official yet. Please don’t say anything to anyone else.” 

“You really think I’d do that?” 

“No, I just...sorry things are just fucked up in my head right now.” 

“It’s ok,” she said softly, “You wanna ditch and go shopping? I could do without a day of school.” 

Will smiled at her. “Honestly? I need something normal for a while. I’ll be ok.” 

“And Dr. Lecter knows I’m guessing?” 

“Yeah. He knows.” 

Bev grabbed his hand and squeezed. “If you wanna ditch after lunch or something I am so there. Okay? Just say the word.”    
  


He nodded. “Okay. Now we should go before we’re late.” 

She shrugged. “I think you have a good excuse don’t you? Plus we can always ask Dr. Lecter for a pass.” 

Will put his hand on the phone in his pocket. “Yeah, I guess.” 

She pulled away from the curb and Will felt the crystal burn against his chest. His Mom seemed determined to keep on him despite the protection he had it seemed. He wondered if she’d go after his Dad soon and if he’d even feel it if she did. Will felt another tear fall down his cheek and he wiped it off just before Baltimore High came into view. 

The groups of students usually out were all headed inside as they pulled into a space. 

“Just in time,” Bev said, parking. 

He stared at the building and watched everyone go by, not moving. 

“We can still go for that shopping trip. Just say the word.” 

He smiled at her. “I’m ok.” 

The apprehension vanished once he got outside and the start of crisp Autumn air blew over the back of his neck as they started to walk. 

It would only be a matter of time before everyone knew and he’d have to savor the anonymity while he could. He already had enough over the past week as the New Kid and now he’d be the New Kid with the dead Mom. The anger seemed to come out of nowhere as he got to his locker and he missed his combination twice. Will rammed his fist into the front of the locker and cursed. 

“Will?”    
  


Hannibal’s voice should’ve been a balm to his upset but only made him angrier. He tried his combination again and got into his locker, grabbing his stuff before he slammed it closed. 

“What?” 

The concern on Hannibal’s face did nothing but ramp up his upset. “I just wanted to be sure you’re….”    
  


“I’M FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” 

He pushed past Hannibal and headed for homeroom, tears of frustration making him even more angry. 

The seat in the far back was empty and he sat down with a loud thud, grabbing his iPad. He saw the notification about Hannibal’s email and ignored it, checking his homework instead. Will didn’t look up even as Mrs. Crawford spoke and zoned out everything else around him. 

“Hey, you ok?”    
  


Will looked up and saw Matt had turned around. “I’m fine.” 

“So you said,” Matt joked, “I heard. So did half the building.” 

“What do you want, Matt?” 

Matt put up his hands. “I just wanted to see if you were ok, that’s all. I mean I know I haven’t been around you long but I figured anyone who looked as angry as you did at Dr. Lecter might need someone to talk to, that’s all.”    
  


He shook his head and forced himself to smile. “Not me.”

Matt put his hand over Will’s on his IPad. “If you need to talk, just know I’m all ears.” 

Will pulled his hand back and glared. “I’m fine, thanks.” 

  
“So you keep saying. Just wanted to let you know.” 

He turned around again and Will looked down at the empty place his ghost should’ve been. The crystal burned as he recalled the angry man who was more than likely Matt’s dead father. His mother had always worn the crystal for as long as he could remember, told him it was for protection, but he’d never known exactly how much. A part of him wanted to rip it off his chest and stomp on it, but fear kept it there. 

As much as he knew he deserved punishment he was too chicken shit to see her again. 

Will was so lost in the thought of her he didn’t notice someone moving to sit beside him until they spoke. 

“Hi.” 

He froze and was unable to look at her. 

“I know the other night was….weird, but I---” 

The bell rang and he rushed to his next class in a haze while the rising panic at being confronted by Molly seemed to overtake him. He wanted to see Hannibal and Mischa but stopped himself from going anywhere near the office door. 

Hannibal was probably pissed at him, he knew he would be, and didn’t want to comfort him about Molly. 

He was lucky French wasn’t until just before Lunch and he could avoid her, happy to dwell on Math while the very idea of Molly still filled his every thought. What would she say? Would she be angry? She had to know he saw her Grandfather’s ghost that night, nothing else would explain why he’d said the thing he’d said after the confession that came out. 

Will didn’t know what he was supposed to tell her, how he could even explain without telling her the truth. 

A strange concept for him. 

The classes after Math he hardly remembered, the dread of the pending confrontation in French still making it hard to barely register things around him, and before he knew it he walked into Mrs. Crawford’s room. 

Molly was sitting in the front row and looked up as he entered, the odd hope in her gaze foreign to him. Why was she looking at him that way? He walked past her without even a word and sat in the way back again. There was a rumble of whispering around him and he knew they had to be talking about the other night. Every new about it he was sure. 

A moment later he heard someone come to see it front of him. They turned around and Will looked at the floor. 

He waited for her to say something, anything, but instead she turned back around. 

Will was lucky that Mrs. Crawford didn’t call on him at all in class and when the bell rang again Molly never once looked back as she left the room. He should’ve been relieved but his stomach was in knots. 

Was she mad? 

Part of him wanted to know but the other part was perfectly ok with never knowing at all. 

Lunch was filled with the avoidance as well, though he felt Molly’s eyes on him when Bev whispered funny things that made him smile the whole time. He didn’t say much to anyone, though they seemed to have plenty to say to each other. 

“Did you know Francis got sent to a boarding school?” Be asked, chomping on her fries. 

“I heard it was juvie,” Brian said, “That he went into his neighbor’s house when they weren’t home and trashed the place.” 

“He always seemed like such a sad guy,” Franklyn whispered, “I wish I could’ve….” 

“Oh god, Franklyn! Why is it that you always get crushes on the weird ones?” 

Everyone laughed and Will smiled, catching Molly’s eye for a moment. That same hopeful look passed between them and he looked away again. 

After the rest of the day went fast. He forced himself to pay attention in Science class and even dunked a few balls in gym. He finished getting dressed after, happy to be going home, and headed for his locker. He put his books away and tried not to stare at Hannibal’s closed door. 

Will knew he could go knock and be let inside, but something made him hesitate. Maybe he’d already gone home, or was busy with another student. Hannibal couldn’t always be there for him, he knew that.

“You ready to go?” 

“Yeah.” 

They walked out the door and Will got into her car with his stomach in knots. He pulled on his seat belt and then looked at his phone. 

Hannibal’s email notification from this morning was still there. 

He clicked on it. 

_ Dear Mr. Graham,  _

_ The pain of losing a loved one is something we can never fully heal from. I can never truly know your pain but have experienced much loss myself. I wish I knew the answers, Will. I very much wish I did. All you can do is remember her the way you she would want you to and continue to know her death is not your fault.  _

_ None of it is your fault.  _

_ Monsters come in many forms and we don’t always know when they’ll strike.  _

_ The monster that took her from you will pay for her death.  _

_ It may take a day, year, or decade, but they will.  _

_ Stay strong, Will.  _

_ Dr. Lecter.  _

Will looked up through his tears and spotted Hannibal’s car. 

“Stop!”

The car stopped so fast he sprung forward and back fast. 

Bev looked at him. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” 

“I have to go back inside!,” Will looked at Hannibal’s car. “I…”

She smiled. “Gonna have your session at school today?”    
  


He sniffled and wiped his face as he nodded. “Yeah.” 

Bev pulled him into a hug, ignoring the sound of a car horn behind them as Will hugged her back. “Call me later.” 

“I will.” 

Will spring from the car and ran inside the school doors, rushing back towards Hannibal’s office. He knocked and stared at the words there, dread filling his entire being as he waited. 

**HANNIBAL LECTER**

**GUIDANCE**

That’s exactly what he needed right now. 

The door opened and Hannibal seemed surprise to see him. “I didn’t expect you, Will. Not after--” 

Will pushed past him and heard the door shut behind him as he sat down on the couch. He took off his backpack before he looked around. “Where’s Mischa?” 

Hannibal frowned at him as he sat down..”Is that why you’re here?” 

“No, I just...I haven’t seen her all day.” 

He saw a twitch of Hannibal’s cheek. “My sister is here, I assure you. If you can’t see her then perhaps she doesn’t want to see you.” 

“I’m sorry about this morning,” Will whispered, staring at his hands, “I was just...I don’t know.” 

“If you’re angry with me about not staying home yesterday I---” 

“No that’s not….I was just angry about everything. About my Mom, about them finding her, and just...everything. You didn’t do anything.” 

“Would you have preferred her never to be found at all?” 

Will looked up at him. “I don’t know.” 

“Do you want him to be punished for his crime?” 

He sniffled as tears filled his eyes again. “Yes.” 

“Then her being found is a good thing, Will. You should be overjoyed at the discovery of her, should you not? You have protected yourself against her ghost, your father is being questioned, and you and I are…closer. You should be happy.”

“Yeah.” 

“Why aren’t you?” 

Will took a tissue from the box on the table beside him and wiped his eyes. “I don’t know.” 

“Yes you do.” 

His hands shook as he put the tissue on the table. “No, I don’t. I’m just--” 

“Will, you do. You know why and you’re afraid to say it.”    
  


“I don’t! I…” 

A chill overtook him and Will knew Mischa was there. She sat on the couch beside him, dimmer still and holding his hand. “It’s okay, Will. Hanni wants to help you.” 

She squeezed his hand and Will looked at Hannibal again. “I want to do it,” he whispered, his voice thick, “I want to punish him.” 

Hannibal stood and walked to the couch, sitting on the other side of him. He put a hand on Will’s cheek and smiled at him. “You will. I promise you, you will.” 

Will leaned forward and pressed their mouths together softly, aching for his touch. He felt Hannibal’s hand come to the nape of his neck and shivered, climbing up into his lap. The need to be even closer made him grind down against him enjoying the shudder he got in return. They pulled apart after far too long to catch their breaths and Hannibal’s swollen mouth only made Will want to kiss him again. 

“I’m happy you decided to come into my office today,” he whispered, touching WIll’s mouth. 

“Me too, I…” 

He looked back and saw Mischa still sat beside them but didn’t speak. 

“Will?” 

“She’s getting harder to see.” 

Hannibal ran a hand on his back. “Do you think she is ready to….cross over?”    
  


Will looked at him and then back at her. “I don’t know.” 

“Have you ever seen a ghost crossover?” 

“No,” Will whispered, reaching for Mischa only to see her fade away again. 

“I see.” 

He sighed and smiled at him again. “Maybe she’s just tired. She touches things quite often now. Perhaps she’s just fatigued. She has been making herself more known to me lately at home and even here in school. Her anger at your yelling this morning was met with a thrown book in my office. I daresay I was proud to have her on my side.” 

Will chuckled. “I am sorry about that.” 

“I know.” 

He climbed off Hannibal’s lap and laid against his side. “Are we gonna talk about how you just promised to help me---”    
  


“If you’d like we can talk about it on the ride home. It’s now after three thirty and I would feel much more comfortable having this conversation elsewhere.” 

“Okay.” 

They stood up and got ready to leave. Will grabbed his bookbag and Hannibal his briefcase. They walked out into the hallway and Will felt the calmest he’d ever been. 

Mischa’s disappearance worried him though. The fast dimming of her ghost, the fewer sightings, all made him dread the possibility that Hannibal had mentioned. 

Was she going to crossover?

They walked out to the parking lot in silence though couldn’t help but share looks at each other. He waited until he was in the car to grab Hannibal’s hand over the seat. 

“I missed you,” Will said softly. 

“I missed you as well. Our time alone spoiled me for your constant intimate presence in my life.” 

Will grinned as Hannibal started the car. “Mischa told me you can’t sleep without me.” 

“She’s going to have to learn not to share her brother’s private distress.” 

Will squeezed Hannibal’s hand as he drove them away from the school. 

“It’s nice,” he said softly. 

“My insomnia is nice?” 

“No, it’s just...nice to be missed. I’ve never been missed like that before now.” 

The look Hannibal gave made Will lick his lips. “I will make it of the utmost importance to tell you I miss you every moment we’re apart. At this very moment I miss the way your lips feel on mine.” 

Will blushed and looked down to smile. “Drive faster then.” 

  
  


Hannibal smiled and grabbed his hand. “Your wish is my command.” 

He turned the corner and Will felt better than he had all day. “I’m glad the day is over and we can be alone again. ” 

“As am I.” 

“The whole day was just shit,” he mumbled, “I spent half of it angry at the stuff with my Mom and the other half avoiding Molly.” 

“She tried to speak with you?” 

“Yeah,” he sighed, “It was weird. I don’t think she’s mad at me.” 

He felt Hannibal’s hold on his hand tighten. “Did she say something that made you believe she’s not angry?” 

“I dunno, just a feeling.” 

A silence fell over the ride for next few blocks and Will looked at Hannibal again. His jaw was tight as he drove and the rigid set to his shoulders spoke volumes. 

“You’re jealous.” 

“Of Molly Harper? Of course I’m not. She’s a seventeen year old girl who kissed you that has a family history of murder. I---”

Will squeezed his hand. “Want to be the only person who kissed me that has a history of murder?” 

He laughed when Hannibal sputtered in reply and blushed just enough to tint his cheeks. Will wanted to reassure him, wished he could just lean across the car for a kiss, but instead decided words would do. 

“I don’t want to kiss any murderers but you.” 

Hannibal smiled and said nothing, turning them down their block. He continued to smile as he drove, not looking at Will at all again, until suddenly his was gone. 

“Hannibal?” 

Will looked out the front windshield. 

Molly Harper sat on his front porch in same perfectly pretty blue dress he’d seen her in a few hours ago at lunchtime. She looked up and gave him that hopeful look again. 

“I do believe Ms. Harper is done being avoided.” 

Will had to agree.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saving the photoset for the end because of spoilers =)

Will didn’t move.

Molly didn’t take her eyes off him and he felt sick at the thought of going to talk to her.

“Will.”

He sighed. “Yeah?”

“Do you want me to speak with her? I’m more than happy to do so. Her ambush is rather rude and lacking in forethought of the consequences. As far as she knows you are emotionally vulnerable and seems not to care for your well being over her own.”

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s and threaded their fingers together. 

Will turned to smile at him. “She probably guessed about the ghost thing,” he said softly, “Someone said her grandma confessed. I...I should probably talk to her. I’ll be fine.”

He squeezed his hand once and moved to open the door but Hannibal grabbed his hand again. 

“You will be staying with us tonight?”

He nodded and smiled.

“I wouldn’t want to miss those fluffy pillows.”

Hannibal smiled as he turned off the car. “I will be sure to fluff them for you.” 

Will laughed and grabbed the door only to be pulled back inside fast. The icy hold made him shiver. 

“NO! DON’T GO!” 

“Will, is Mischa…?” 

Will closed his eyes. “Mischa, let me go.” 

“Hanni won’t like it if you go with the kissing girl,” she sniffled, “He doesn’t like her! Will, you can’t!” 

He pulled himself out of her hold, grabbed the door handle, and stood outside the car. 

“I’ll see you later.”

The sound of the door as it closed echoed in his ears as he turned to look at Molly.

He walked up to her. 

“What are you doing here?”

Molly smiled. “You just...I wanted to talk to you at school but you kept avoiding me. So I thought—“

“Generally when someone avoids you that means they  _ don’t _ want to talk.”

Her smile faded and she stood up. “The other night with my Gran, I—“

Will held up his hand. “Stop. We’re not talking about this out here.”

He walked up the steps and passed her by to unlock the door. “You might as well come inside.”

Molly followed him in and Will shut the door behind them. The silence of the empty house felt like a tomb and his throat felt so dry he could hardly think. He winced as the necklace burned his chest and clutched it hard. 

He watched her sit on the couch and sat in his father’s chair. 

“I…” Molly started, giving him that hopeful look again “I just wanted to thank you.”

Will blinked. “What?”

She leaned forward. “My father always thought my Grandpa walked out on him when he was a little boy and when you….it’s horrible, what Gran did, but he felt like his father loved him again.”

He let out a long breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Oh.”

“And I know you probably don’t want to talk about it but...we guessed that maybe you...I mean you see ghosts right? You...let them inside you?”

Will squeezed the necklace. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Molly frowned. “Will, it’s ok if you don’t want to advertise or something. I just wanted to say thank you and tell you that I don’t hold it against you. In fact, my parents would love to have you over again.”

Will could almost imagine going over to the Foster house again. Molly’s perfect family in their perfect house with their perfect life that only for one moment got spoilt by the Ghost Boy. They’d take his coat and laugh at his jokes. Maybe Molly would kiss him again. 

But he knew there had to be more to this than she was telling him. Suddenly it dawned on him.

“So you’re here talking about ghosts and being nice because you think I can do it again,” he said, “That’s what this is about, isn’t it?” 

Her wide eyed stare made him sick. 

“Will I just—“

Will got up from the chair. “Just go, ok? I’m not what you think I am and even if I was? Anyone who saw what I looked like that night and gave two shits about me would NEVER ask me to do it again.”

“I do care! I just...my Dad...it’s a gift, Will. Even if you try to deny it, we know what we saw.”

He glared at her. “Are you threatening me?”

Molly’s face was red as she shook her head. 

“I just meant…I mean, Dad would pay you whatever you wanted if you…”

He let out a harsh laugh and shook his head. “I don’t want anything from you ever again. Money, friendship, any of it. Just...please leave. This conversation is over and I have somewhere to be.”

Molly sighed. “I’m sorry if I upset you, and I’m really sorry that things won’t work out between us. Bev is a lucky girl.”

Will scoffed. “Yeah she gets all the free ghost conversations. I’m sure you’re real jealous.”

She made a face and swung the bookbag up higher on her shoulder. “I am, but not for that. Goodbye Will.”

He watched her leave and waited till the door closed to pull out his cell phone. Hannibal picked up on the first ring. 

“Are you alright?”

Will walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. He covered his face with his hand and sighed. 

“Not really. Is she gone?”

“Not yet. What was it you discussed?”

“Not what you thought we would.”

“What is it you thought I imagined the conversation to be about?”

He let out a sob when he tried to laugh. 

“I—“

“She’s gone, Will. Please come over. I can’t bear to listen to you in pain over the phone.”

Will wiped at his eyes. “I need to get some clothes together and…”

“Your father is gone, Will. Your clothes are not important.  _ Please _ .”

He sniffled. “Ok, just give me a minute.”

“Alright. We’ll be waiting.”

Will ended the call and headed for his room. He grabbed a few things despite Hannibal’s protests and locked the door behind him when he left. The steps it took to get to Hannibal’s house seemed so many and he fought the urge to run but knew how it would look to the neighbors. 

The door flew open even before he could knock and Will saw the fear in Hannibal’s eyes as he was pulled inside. He didn’t even open his mouth before his backpack was tossed to the floor and Hannibal pulled him into a bruising kiss. Will clutched him hard and felt tears on his face just before they broke for breath. Hannibal wiped the tears from his cheeks with his thumb. 

“Tell me.” 

“It’s stupid.” 

“Will.” 

He took a deep breath and let it out shakily. “She was hoping to have me come over and let her Grandpa talk to her Dad again. She...she said they would pay me whatever I wanted. Nice, right? I can start being like Mom and…” He put his hand over his mouth to stifle his sudden sob and Hannibal pulled him into a tight embrace as he cried. 

Will felt Mischa’s arms at his back and let Hannibal lead him to the couch. He fell into his chest and he concentrated on the soothing soft touch of fingers through his hair. 

“I had thoughts of what your conversation could be about I must admit,” Hannibal whispered into his ear, “I thought perhaps she would consider you a novelty and attempt to restart your short romance. I had murderous fantasies about what I would do to her if she persuaded you into her arms again. I didn’t think….” 

Will sniffled. “You didn’t trust me?” 

Hannibal lifted his chin up and shook his head. “I know how much you wish to be normal, Will. That normalcy is a pipe dream for people like you and I. You are….extraordinary in so many different ways that do not even pertain to your ability. I trust you. I don’t trust your want of a mundane life.” 

He shook his head. “It’s not that I want a different life,” Will admitted, “I just...I wish things weren’t always bad all the time. I wish I could wake up here everyday, stay away from ghosts that hurt me, and be able to know my past wouldn’t hurt me anymore,” he looked at Hannibal and Mischa, who was faint but stared at him with worried eyes, “I wouldn’t give either of you up for anything.” 

Hannibal pulled him in close again and kissed Will’s forehead. “That is good to hear.” 

“I told you,” Will said, looking up at him with a smile,“I only want to kiss one person with murder in their past.” 

He kissed him softly and when they pulled away Hannibal wiped the tears from his face. 

“I don’t like behavior like this to go unchecked.” 

Will sighed and laid his head against Hannibal’s chest. “I don’t want you to kill her.” 

“She hurt you.” 

“She asked me for her Dad. We both know I’ve done way worse things for my Dad.” 

Hannibal swept his hand through Will’s hair again. “You did that out of fear. She came to you out of request. She could have said no and we both know that.” 

Will lifted his head up and looked at him squarely. “No. Okay? Just...she’s not gonna bother me again.” 

He watched as the murderous glare in Hannibal’s eyes softened and couldn’t help but kiss him again. 

“All right,” Hannibal said, “For you. Though if she bothers you again I can’t say I will be as lenient.” 

Will took Hannibal’s hand and squeezed it. “I don’t want to ever have to see her ghost. Promise me.” 

Hannibal looked down at their joined hands. “I will not kill Molly Harper.” 

He let out a long breath and moved to climb into his lap again. “Thank you.” 

The moment their eyes met he saw just how on edge Hannibal still seemed to be. “I have not killed anyone since you shared the secret of your gift with me.” 

Will licked his lips. “Why?” 

“I’ve had trouble thinking of you being subjected to the upset and anger my kills could wreak upon you.” 

He frowned. “But when me and Bev saw you at Sugar Shack Mischa told me you were there to see a bad man so I thought…”

Hannibal shook his head. “I occasionally check on rude and nefarious individuals that are in my Rolodex. The manager of Sugar Shack is one of them. He is as of this moment still alive.”

“I never asked you to stop.” 

“I know.” 

Will lifted the crystal up in his palm. “I have this now.” 

Hannibal put his hand over it. “Yes. I’m quite grateful that you finally chose to protect yourself.” 

“Then there’s no need for you to stop. Not anymore. You can do whatever you want to the Sugar Shack guy or Mr. Meachum.”

Hannibal leaned in close. “Harold Meachum is currently at the top of my future plans. Though I’m curious. What would you do with him?”

Will felt a chill and knew Mischa was nearby but he couldn’t look away. “I’d terrify him like he did to those kids. I….I’d take him apart like he did them.”

Hannibal brushed fingers across his cheek. “Would you use a knife or your hands?”

“I’m not strong enough to—“

“If you had all the strength in the world how would you punish Harold Meachum?”

Will felt like his heart was going a mile a minute.

“I’d use my hands and….I’d...I’d make it last as long as I could so they could watch. The kids. I’d tell him they were watching and let him know that when he died he’d be stuck like the rest of them. That there would be no afterlife for him because his Hell will be here. People like him deserve to suffer everyday even after they’re dead.”

A tear fell down Will’s cheek and Hannibal kissed it. 

“Oh Will,” he whispered, “I would love to see the beauty you could create in his death.”

Will’s hand shook as it touched the back of his head. “I’m not sure if I could.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek again. “I know, but I can still fantasize even as I’m killing in your design.”

He pulled back and smiled at him. For a second Will could almost smell the blood of Harold Meachum in the air and for once it didn’t make him remember his mother’s. 

This death would be righteous. 

“When are you gonna kill him?” 

“Not tonight. Tonight,” he started, moving to stand, “I am going to spend a nice evening with you. If that’s all right.” 

Will thought of the young ghosts that followed Harold Meachum around. 

“He could hurt more people.” 

Hannibal shook his head. “He hasn’t taken anyone since you told me of him, and I’ve seen this man in action. I’ve studied many types of monsters, Will. He is not a threat at the moment. I promise you this. Do you trust me?” 

Will didn’t hesitate in his answer. “Yes.” 

“Then put those thoughts from your mind and relax. I will go start dinner. Though I must confess I have yet to even plan a meal let alone begin preparation.” 

Will smiled. “Can I help?”

“Of course.” 

He wasn’t a few steps into the kitchen when Mischa appeared out of nowhere. She was still a bit faint but more solid than she’d been since his arrival. “I’m so happy you’re staying, Will! Hanni will sleep so good again and the bad man isn’t here to scare you!” 

Will smiled. “I’m happy to be here too,” he said, though his mind still felt elsewhere. 

Hannibal seemed to know more than he was let on about the Meachum situation but Will knew he’d never lie to him. He didn’t understand how he could be so certain. 

“Mischa has returned then I take it?” 

He nodded as he sat down at the kitchen counter. “She didn’t really leave she just got quieter and….” 

“More faint.” 

“Yeah.” 

Will felt the crystal burn and pulled it away from his chest just a little as Hannibal set out several things on the counter. He looked up at Will and frowned. 

“I know you don’t want to….wait. Why are you holding your necklace that way?” 

He let go of the necklace and looked down. “It’s nothing.” 

Hannibal walked around the counter and stood beside him. “Take off your shirt.” 

Will laughed nervously and didn’t look at him. 

“Aren’t you gonna make me dinner first?”

“Will.”

He pulled his T-shirt off and let it fall to the floor. Both Mischa and Hannibal stared in horror at his bare chest. 

“WILL YOU’RE HURT!” Mischa yelled. 

Hannibal reached out and brushed fingers on his upper chest to the mark there. “You should have told me.”

Will trembled as touched him and tried to laugh. 

“She  _ really  _ wants to punish me I guess.”

“If this continues it’ll be a permanent scar.”

“Isn’t it already?”

Their gazes met. “Perhaps completely cutting off all negative connections is not the best idea. If you would explain yourself—“

Will pulled away from him to stand. 

“No,” he said, “And I’m fine. It’s all her and honestly I deserve it. Don’t let it stop you from anything. I’m gonna go take a shower.”

He rushed out of the kitchen and grabbed his clothes from the bag that still lay where it had been thrown when he arrived. Tears welled up in his eyes as he went up the stairs and into Hannibal’s bedroom to the bathroom. Will turned on the water while he undressed the rest of the way and by the time he got in under the spray tears were falling down his face. 

The burn he hardly felt as he showered and wallowed in memories he’d never forget. He grew angrier as he cleansed himself, lost and feeling alone, and by the time he picked up the shampoo he couldn’t see anything. 

Will jumped when he heard Hannibal’s voice.

“I will not apologize for worrying about you.”

He pressed his forehead against the tile wall and said nothing.

“Neither will Mischa. She knocked over an ceramic bowl when you ran from the kitchen.”

He wiped his eyes. 

“If you’re sure that scarring yourself is the only effective means of protection I can’t tell you what to do. You are not a child. But I still care for you and do not enjoy seeing you in pain. You’re quite important to me. I’m not sure anymore that I could live without—“

Will opened the shower door to look at him. 

Hannibal sighed. “You look like a lost siren whose job it is to lure sailors to their deaths.”

He blushed. “I’m not that good looking.”

“I beg to differ. Are we still fighting?”

Will opened the door some more and turned to show his wet naked body. He shook his head. 

Hannibal stepped forward and touched the mark on his chest. “If I could give you nothing but pleasure for the rest of your life I would die a happy man.”

He felt his cock twitch and start to get hard. 

“Do you want to start now?”

Hannibal stepped back. 

“I should finish dinner.”

Will turned away and closed the door a bit more again. “Yeah. I’ll be...down in a minute.”

He shut the shower door and listened to Hannibal do the same to the other one. His cheeks burned as he stared down at his body. 

Well that was humiliating. 

Hannibal had told him many times since they started being more that it was best to savor before they gave into sex stuff. Will wasn’t sure anymore if it was because he thought they should wait till he was older or what but he didn’t understand how someone okay with murder drew the line at sex with a seventeen year old. 

He felt his cock begin to soften for a moment before to his surprise the shower door opened. Hannibal stepped inside and Will stared in shock at the sight of him. Will stared openly at his nudity and followed the trail of hair from his chest down to the thatch of it above his cock. 

“I thought you said we needed to… savor.” 

Hannibal stepped forward and they both moaned as their bodies touched. “I think it’s time to have a taste before the main course.”

Will felt dizzy when their lips met and wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck to pull him closer. He shuddered when Hannibal began to grind against him and threw back his head when they parted for breath. Hannibal peppered kisses all over his neck and reached down to take his cock in hand. 

“Touch me, Will,” Hannibal breathed, “Let me feel your hand on me.”

He lifted his head and looked at him. 

“Mischa…”

Hannibal smiled. “We’ve come to an understanding. She’s not here now, it’s just you and I.”

Will looked down and let out a groan when Hannibal gave his hardness a short stroke. 

“If you wish to stop,” Hannibal said, his voice muffled over the steady stream of water at his back, “Tell me now.”

He looked into Hannibal’s eyes. “Don’t stop.”

Will wrapped his fingers around Hannibal’s cock and felt him arch against his hand. It felt warm in his hand, soft and hard both, but before long grew hot with each flick of his wrist. 

Their moans echoed in the shower before they kissed again, hungry and desperate in their want of each other. He could feel the signs of the end draw near and fought his release but Hannibal pulled back to whisper in his ear. 

“Let me see you, Will. Don’t fight this. Please let me.”

Will stared into his eyes as he orgasmed and cried out as he spilled up across his chest. Hannibal moaned and licked his hand as Will turned him against the side wall to quicken his strokes. He watched in awe at Hannibal’s face as came, the flutter of his eyelids and shake of his mouth so much he felt as if he might come again. Then he kissed him hard, almost bruising, while his body still shook from the force of it all. 

They leaned against each other when they paused for breath, Hannibal’s mouth on him again as the now lukewarm water continued to flow. 

“How did that taste?” 

Hannibal smiled at him and pushed Will’s bangs from his forehead. “Like the start of a truly magnificent meal.” 

Will laughed and kissed him again. 

“You’re so weird.”

“Weirdness is—“

He put his hand over Hannibal’s mouth and turned off the shower. 

“It was a compliment, Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal still smiled when he moved his hand and when they stepped out hugged him from behind. Will leaned back against him and closed his eyes. The necklace burned on his neck but he hardly felt it. 

“Thank you for trusting me with that moment, Will.”

He turned in Hannibal’s embrace and smiled at him. 

“I thought maybe you didn’t—“

“I’ve held myself back from full indulgence but couldn’t leave you to think such things. I will always and do always want everything with you.”

Will grinned. “I do too. With you.”

He wrapped a towel around Will and then himself before they walked into the bedroom. Will expected Mischa to be there to greet them but was surprised to see just an empty room.

“We’re all alone.”

Hannibal looked at him in surprise. 

“I’m surprised at my sister’s restraint.”

Will felt an odd ache in his belly.

“Yeah.”

They got dressed fast and headed back downstairs where he spent the next twenty minutes being lectured on the fine art of marination. Will smiled the whole time and tried not to laugh at Hannibal’s enthusiasm. It was sort of adorable to see. 

As they lay on the couch to wait for their meal to cook with still no sign of Mischa it became evident she wasn’t going to return anytime soon. 

“She’s gone again.”

“Have you tried calling her?”

Will closed his eyes. 

_ Mischa? _

He felt an odd cold hug at his side. 

“Will?”

“She’s still here I think. Just not  _ here. _ ”

Hannibal frowned. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I think she’s gonna leave soon.”

They both were quiet. 

“I see.”

Will turned to look back at him. 

“Just say it.”

“As much as I love to have had a direct line to my sister again I can’t say I wouldn’t be happy to know she’s crossed over. If there is an afterlife as you’ve said then she wouldn’t be alone anymore. She’d be with our parents.”

Will tensed. “I know.”

“Yet you would keep her here.”

“Yes.”

“Will.”

“Let’s just not, ok? I don’t want to fight with you about anything and especially not this.” 

Hannibal kissed his neck. “As you wish.”

They ate dinner in relative silence though their feet brushed occasionally under the dining room table.

Will wasn’t mad at Hannibal though he hated how much he made sense. He was being selfish for wanting Mischa to stay and if he got Hannibal for forever in return that should be enough. Right?

He waited until Hannibal set the parfait in front of him for dessert to speak. He grabbed his hand. 

“I’m sorry. I just...I don’t want to lose either of you. I love her and I love y—-” Will heard his phone go off and cursed. “I have to...it might be Dad.”

Hannibal stared at him strangely and nodded as Will rushed from the dining room. His phone was still in his bag and he rushed to answer it without looking at the name. 

“Hello?”

“Hey kid.”

Will swallowed past the dryness in his throat. 

“Hi.”

“You stayin’ outta trouble?”

He walked over to the couch and sat down. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. I haven’t gotten to her yet. Probably sometime tomorrow. Fucking cops wanted me to shell out hundreds of dollars for a plane. Pfft. Like we have that kind of money to waste.”

Will looked up as Hannibal came into the room. 

“Yeah.”

“Just checkin’ up on ya. I...you haven’t...she didn’t…”

He felt the burn of the necklace on his chest. “No.”

“Alright. I’ll call tomorrow after it’s over. You be good.”

“I will.”

“Good boy. Goodnight, son.”

Hannibal sat down on the couch and took his hand. “Goodnight, sir.”

He ended the call and fell into Hannibal’s embrace. The clean perfect scent of him calmed Will immediately.

“Nothing to report?”

“Still driving. The cheapskate can’t even fly to identity his own victim.”

Hannibal kissed the top of his head. 

“I’m sorry that his call has upset our night.”

Will lifted his head. “Not our night just this bit of it,” he took a deep breath and let it out, “Now he’s gone.”

Hannibal kissed his hand. 

“Now I think you know what time it is.”

Will felt his cock twitch. “Yeah I do.”

Hannibal smiled. “Time for you to do your homework.”

He groaned. “But—!”

“No buts,” he said, “You can’t get behind on class work. I will go through some files I’ve been neglecting. Now get to work.”

Will pouted as he headed for his bag and pulled out his iPad. He started with French and soon got lost in his assignments. When he finished the last he looked up to see three hours had passed. 

“Wow.”

He looked around for Hannibal or even Mischa but found neither. The sound of typing led him to the study where Will found Hannibal hard at work. 

“Finished.”

Hannibal looked up from his laptop. 

“Good,” he eyed the clock, “And now I think it’s time for bed.”

Will smiled and sat on the edge of his desk. 

“Sleeping bed or just….bed?”

Hannibal closed his laptop and pulled Will over so he was in front of him. He kissed Will deeply before he pulled back. “We shall see when we get there.”

Will groaned as he stood up and headed for the door. He hugged him from behind and Hannibal laughed only to move him to the side again.

“I’ve created a monster.”

“Like you’re so upset by that.”

“I am if it gets in the way of your school duties.”

They headed for the stairs and Will took one step before Hannibal grabbed his arm. He looked back at him. “What?”

“Earlier you…”

He blinked. “What?”

Hannibal shook his head. “Never mind it’s not important.”

Will frowned as they headed up and waited until they were in the bedroom to ask again. 

“What were you gonna say?”

Hannibal paused in the midst of undoing his dress shirt and turned to look at him. “You spoke of your love of Mischa before your father called.”

Will nodded. “Yeah. I mean you knew that.”

“Yes. Your affection for her isn’t something that surprised me. Though you were interrupted before you...it’s silly. I shouldn’t mention it.”

“Hannibal just tell me.”

“It seemed for a moment you were about to say you loved me as well.”

He stared at Will with that same odd look again and Will backtracked to their conversation only to realize he had. “Oh.”

“Perhaps it was merely a slip of the tongue. We haven’t known each other long enough for you to have developed such strong feelings for me.”

Will’s cheeks burned. “Yeah.”

“Think nothing of it.”

Hannibal turned his back to Will again who suddenly had the urge to be anywhere else. He grabbed one of Hannibal’s shirts as he rushed by on the way to the bathroom and shut the door.

Did he love Hannibal?

The question went through his mind while he undressed and even through brushing his teeth. Hannibal was lying under the blanket bare chested with his eyes on him when he opened the door and Will shuffled his feet till he reached the other side of the bed. 

Will climbed in beside him and waited a moment before he looked at him again. “Not tired?”

Hannibal shook his head. “Not particularly.”

He licked his lips. “Neither am I.”

Hannibal reached out to brush his thumb over Will’s lips. “Mischa has not yet returned?”

Will shook his head. 

“Hmm.”

He leaned forward. “Are you back to savoring again?”

Hannibal pulled Will up to straddle him and Will felt his hardness brush his through their underwear. “Perhaps just a nibble.”

Will grinned as he kissed him messily and groaned as Hannibal arched up as their cocks brushed again. He felt like electricity passed between them with every touch and whimpered when Hannibal broke their kiss to wet his hand. 

“Hannibal.”

“Shhh.”

He slowly began to stroke their cocks together and bit at Will’s neck while his touch quickened. Will felt his passion build so fast it was an embarrassment and he fought the urge to come only to feel his release spill between them followed by Hannibal’s own. 

Will lay there relaxed and sated while Hannibal cleaned them both. He cuddled up to him with heavy lidded eyes and kissed his neck. 

“You’re so…”

“So…?”

“Yeah.”

Hannibal laughed. “You’re tired, Will. Go to sleep.”

Will closed his eyes. 

“Would it be so bad?”

“What?”

“If I did love you?”

Hannibal didn’t answer for a moment. 

“No, it wouldn’t.”

Will smiled and lay his head in Hannibal’s chest. 

“Okay.”

He didn’t remember falling asleep though later when he was woken by an excited yell he knew he had. 

“WILL WAKE UP!”

Will shot up and stared around only to see Mischa’s faint glow by the open doorway. “You’re back.”

“YOU HAVE TO COME SEE! YOU’RE MISSING IT!”

He flopped back down onto the bed, reached over, and found the pillow beside him cold. “Where’s..?”

“HANNI IS MAKING THE BAD MAN SCREAM IN THE BLOOD ROOM!”

Will shot up again and stared at her. 

“Which bad man?”

“COME SEE!”

He got up and followed her down both sets of stairs. There were no sounds of screams and the clock on the oven blinked two thirty as they walked all the way to the stairs that led to the basement. Will’s heart beat rapidly in his chest as he stared down at the door that led into the soundproof room. 

“C’MON! YOU’RE GONNA MISS THE BEST PART!”

Will took a deep breath and walked down. He paused at the door before he pushed it upon. The smell of blood was immediate and familiar when he stepped inside. He turned and saw Hannibal stood over someone strapped to a metal table. Blood was over a plastic suit he wore and out his face. 

There were four ghosts that stood on the other side of the table. 

Will recognized them immediately. 

The little girl with no eyes waved at him. 

“Oh god.”

Hannibal turned so fast he dropped the knife he’d had in his hand. Will saw it had jagged edges and was covered in what looked like raw hamburger. 

“It was supposed to be a surprise.”

Will let out a laugh that sounded crazy to his ears. 

“It definitely is!”

Hannibal bent down to pick up his fallen knife and walked over to Will. He held it out. 

“You do not have to stay if you don’t wish to but I would love to have you observe. Unless you want to participate?” 

Will stared at the knife. 

“I….”

“Leave, observe, or participate?”

He looked up and the little boy with no arm smiled at him. When he touched the knife felt like it belonged in his hand. 

“Participate.”


	13. Chapter 13

Mischa was so excited as she babbled that Will could hardly focus as he listened to her, though the screams of Harold Meachum didn’t help much either.

“Are you gonna make the bad man bleed, Will? He’s very bad and they want him to bleed. Hanni cut off his fingers and he—“

“Will.”

Will looked at Hannibal. “Yeah?”

He wrapped his fingers around Will’s hand on the knife. “You do not have to do this.”

“I want to,” Will said, “I..I have to.”

“You don’t have anything to prove to me.”

“It’s not that,” he whispered, his eyes locked on Meachum, “I need to do this for them.”

Will looked at the line of victims that stood beside the man who would be his. They ranged in age and wounds, but all had suffered at the hands of a man who played at being a father.

“How many are there?”

“Four,” Will said, his voice breaking, “I….”

Hannibal squeezed his hand. “Breathe. What are they telling you?”

“I’ve never listened to them before.”

“You can now.”

Will felt the loss when Hannibal let go of his hand, his whole body shaking as he walked up to Meachum.

The man on the slab already looked very little like the laughing football father he’d seen not a few days ago. His face was distorted in pain, red with crying, and the smell of his urine made Will oddly satisfied.

“Please,” he sobbed, “What did I do?”

The words were slurred from the blood in his mouth, and Will looked down to see several teeth on the floor. He stepped on one and the crack of it made smile.

“What did you do?” he asked, looking up again, “Do you think I don’t know? I can see them!”

Harold shook his head. “No, no, no, no, I….”

Will’s fingers tightened on the knife in his other hand. “What do you want me to do?”

He lifted his gaze and stared at the quartet of ghosts that stood at Meachum’s side. They were less visible now than the last he’d seen them, but he knew their faces would haunt his dreams.

Mischa walked down to the end of them and held hands with the burned girl. She smiled at him.

“It’s the blood room, Will,” she said, “We want to see blood!”

“Will?”

“You want him to bleed?” Will asked. 

He looked at the four ghosts who didn’t move or say a word. 

“Tell me what you want me to do.” 

The boy with the hole in his neck touched it and shook his head. Two of the others opened their mouths and he saw they had no tongues. He looked at the burnt girl who turned away in fear.

Meachum writhed on the slab, moaning and coughing up the blood. His hands pooled blood down onto the floor from missing fingers and Will regretted that he hadn’t been there to see him lose them.

Will leaned back against Hannibal.

“Where does it hurt the most?”

“The stomach will cause immense pain though may bleed too much if you make it deep,” Hannibal said, letting go of his hand to come up behind him, “The legs…”

“Please, please….my son! He’s your age, he needs me! He doesn’t…”

Will was filled with a sudden incandescent rage. His hand shook as he squeezed the knife in his hand.

“What about them?” he whispered, “Did you think about their parents? Their lives? You...did you think about how much it hurt? How…how could you do that? They were so small! They…”

His vision blurred through the tears and his body shook as he raised the knife up in the air. He would’ve fallen forward if not for Hannibal’s steady arm that wrapped around him.

“Make him pay, Will.”

The first cut they made together, shallow and clean, though Will felt as if it were his alone. His chest ached as he watched the man beneath him writhe in pain and needed more, which only made him do it again. The cuts were to Meachum’s stomach, up his ribs, and then he pulled the knife out again to listen to him scream.

“You see?” Hannibal asked, kissing his cheek, “He’s nothing. Human excrement, a monster in a man’s skin, and he does not deserve more than to be slaughtered like a pig.”

Will saw the blood and felt none of the fear. He looked up again and saw Mischa, standing in the midst of the child ghosts, and her smile made him look at Hannibal. There was such acceptance in his eyes, a soft warmth that he desperately needed, and when Will pressed the knife in again he didn’t look at all where the blade made impact.

All he did was press his other hand to Hannibal’s cheek and smile.

The sound of his victim’s whimpers made no difference to him, none at all, and when Hannibal brought his fingers up to kiss Will shivered.

“Beautiful.”

“I want him to last.”

“Oh, Will,” Hannibal sighed, “We can make him last as long as you’d like.”

He shook his head and pulled the knife from where it had pressed in at Meachum’s shoulder. He pulled it out and his sob made Will’s hands shake.

_ “I want to be with my Mommy.” _

Will looked and saw the burnt ghost at his side. The girl’s hand was so cold on Will’s he didn’t push her away.

“He needs to pay,” Will whispered to her, teary eyed, “He….”

_ “Make him go away. Please, Mister?” _

“Will?”

“They want me to…they can’t go until he’s gone and I…I just…”

Hannibal put his hand around Will’s on the knife. “There will be more, Will. He may be your first but he will not be your last. How do you want it to end?”

Will looked into Harold Meachum’s face and knew he was barely coherent but spoke anyway.

“There is no ending for monsters like you.”

He stabbed the knife into Meachum’s right eye, and his scream echoed through Will’s entire body. He gurgled when Will pulled it out again and died moments later.

Will looked up in time to see the four little ghosts were gone.

He felt a cool chill on his hand and knew Mischa was by his side though he couldn’t see her.

Hannibal hugged him tightly from behind, kissed his cheek, and took the knife to set it on the metal slab. He turned Will in his arms and lifted his chin up to kiss. Will wrapped his arms around him and sighed into the touch.

They pulled away fast to look at each other again. “I’m sorry you couldn’t do what you wanted to do with him,” Hannibal said, “I could’ve made him last for days.”

Will sniffled and shook his head. “I didn’t do it for me, though it might’ve felt partly for me? I did it for them.”

Hannibal kissed his forehead. “I know.”

They held each other for a few moments before Will spoke again.

“Now what?”

“I will dispose of him and you will go back to sleep.”

“I want to help.”

Hannibal pushed him back gently and shook his head. “You have school in the morning.”

“So do you.”

He laughed. “Will…”

Will wiped his eyes and sniffled. “You really think I want to go to bed alone?”

Hannibal frowned at him. “You are not playing fair.”

“I can take the day off school tomorrow.”

“Who is going to call you in?”

“I’ll…I’ll drink lots of coffee then!”

The deep sigh he got out of Hannibal made him grin. “All right. But you need to put on some gloves.”

And so for the next two hours Will was taught the fine art of dismemberment. He drank in the lecture, let Hannibal guide his hands, and by the time they’d finished he was covered in blood but warm all over.

“And then we dispose of his pieces.”

They closed the freezer and Will shivered when he turned around to look at Hannibal again.

“You’re a good teacher,” he said softly and reached out to touch the plastic suit he wore, “I think if you were my teacher I’d….be pretty distracted.”

Hannibal licked his lips. “Will. You need to go to sleep.”

“I’m not tired. Are you?”

“We’re covered in blood and viscera.”

Will looked down at the plastic suit he himself wore and reached out to touch the blood.

“And I’m not scared.”

“I’m not certain the other end of the spectrum is a better choice.”

“Fear to lust, you mean?” he asked, looking up through his eyelashes.

Hannibal sighed. “You are not playing fair, Will.”

He took off his plastic murder suit and handed it to Hannibal whose eyes drank him in.

“What’s that saying? All’s fair in love and war?”

Hannibal set the plastic suit down on the now empty metal table. The blood dripped down onto the floor.

“I doubt John Lyly meant that phrase to be used in this situation.”

“Who?”

“He wrote Euphues, the---”

He put his finger over Hannibal’s mouth. “The fact you know where that saying comes from is oddly hot but I don’t need any more teaching tonight. At least not down here in the Blood Room.”

Will moved away from him and walked towards the basement stairs, though he turned to look back just before he stepped up on them. “I’m gonna go take a shower,” he said, “You are invited to stay here, observe, or participate.”

He walked up the stairs feeling so much lighter with loads of fear gone in the span of just a few hours. Thoughts of future dealings of justice such as Meachum’s filled his head as he went through the house and by the time he was in the bathroom waiting on the shower to warm his mind was filled with them.

The world was filled with monsters hiding behind human skin who didn’t know they were haunted by victims that couldn’t cross over.

Maybe he could help them.

Will couldn’t help but look at the door a few times as he waited those few minutes, and even more when he started to undress. He had no idea what time it was but his energy was at its peak and there was no way he’d be falling asleep for a few hours yet.

He sighed when he realized Hannibal wasn’t coming in to join him and washed off whatever remainder of Harold Meachum was still on his body. The fact that Hannibal didn’t come in made him more annoyed than he should have been and by the time he’d finished Will was more than mad.

Freedom to express himself had been something he’d been long denied his whole life, even before his mother, and Hannibal’s odd stifling felt like he was being scolded.

Yes he was seventeen.

But he wasn’t a child.

He wrapped the towel around himself and stomped his way up to the door before he threw it open. Two steps into the bedroom he stopped at what awaited him on the bed.

Hannibal lay on the bed in his boxer briefs, black and striking against his skin, and in his hand was a white rose.

“Do you know the meaning of white roses? They are traditionally associated with innocence and spirituality but were once were considered the ultimate symbol of everlasting love.”

Will swallowed past the dryness in his throat. “My mother….”

“I remember, Will,” he said, sitting up, “Everything you’ve ever said to me I remember quite vividly. But tonight is not about your mother. It is about taking control of your gift, expressing your anger, and fulfilling the trueness of yourself.”

His vision blurred. “My true self is a serial killer?”

Hannibal got up off the bed and came over to him. He pressed the rose against Will’s nose and he breathed it in. “Your true self is whatever you want to be, but you are no longer a victim. Everything that happens from now on is your choice. Observe, participate, or run, you will be the one in control doing what you want to do.”

Will put his hand over Hannibal’s and dropped the towel that was around his waist.

“Right now I want to taste you but I’ve never….”

Hannibal pressed two fingers to Will’s mouth and traced his lips.

“Are you asking for a lesson?”

Will nodded. “Yes, Doctor Lecter.”

Hannibal licked his lips. “I suppose just one more lesson will not cut into your sleep time very much.”

He let out a long breath as he watched Hannibal went back towards the bed. The slow way he peeled back the covers shouldn’t have been even remotely sexy but god it was and Will’s cock twitched when he followed that by taking off his briefs. Hannibal lay back on the sheets and Will stared at his obvious arousal.

“The key to this is time. I am obviously quite aroused already by the sight of you and the events of this evening. There are times where that may not be the case and you would have to work at getting me this hard but now is not one of them.”

Will came up to the bed and put his hand on the sheet. “I thought we didn’t have much time. I have to get a good night’s sleep, remember?”

Hannibal brought Will’s hand to his lips. “I have very strong coffee available for morning.”

Will grinned and hopped up on the bed to drape himself over Hannibal’s bottom half. He wet his lips and stared down at his hardness, his own now rock hard in anticipation.

“So I just—”

“There’s no need to start with your mouth full,” Hannibal said, “You said you wanted to taste, didn’t you?”

His stomach tightened as he leaned in and took a tentative lick. Hannibal let out a breath above him and Will shifted his gaze. “Okay?”

“Yes,” Hannibal said, reaching out to touch his hair, “I was…I apologize.”

“I just didn’t want to do it wrong,” Will joked, “I want to make it good for you.”

“You do not have to do anything special, Will. The fact that it is you here and now in bed with me is enough. I…”

Will took Hannibal’s cock in his left hand and leaned in to take another lick. He watched as each touch of tongue was written in his expression.

“Will.”

He teased his tongue at the base, licked at his balls a little, and each groan he got in return felt like a triumph.

“You liked that?”

Hannibal let out another long breath. “Yes, you…do not seem to need much instruction.”

“I’m a fast learner. I sometimes learn better by observation.”

He smiled. “Observing me while using trial and error?”

“Action and reaction,” Will teased, bending down again, “Though I have seen my fair share of porn it doesn’t even compare to the real thing. Do I just…take it all in now?”

Hannibal looked down at him. “You don’t have your gag reflex trained for that yet. I wouldn’t recommend it.”

Will’s cock twitched. “Do you?”

“Is that a roundabout way of asking if I’ve given oral sex before?”

He blushed. “I just…nevermind.”

Will moved in with his mouth open but Hannibal’s abrupt movement stopped him. He sat up and touched Will’s cheek. “I have,” he said softly, “Many times. Though at this moment I regret them.”

“Why?”

“They weren’t you.”

He smiled and shook his head. “You’re not allowed to get this sappy during blowjobs.”

Hannibal moved in for a kiss and Will obliged, sitting up and pressing their mouths together. He pulled back after a moment, still eager to finish, though Hannibal seemed content to be in each other’s arms.

“I never would’ve predicted this,” Hannibal said, his voice thick with emotion.

“What?”

“That I could develop a compassion for someone that would build so quickly and deeply that I would do anything to make him happy. Every moment we share is reckless yet I find myself unable to care.”

Will kissed the inside of his palm. “You wanna be reckless some more?”

Hannibal laid back on the bed and stared at him with half lidded eyes.

“I think it’s time for you to take me in.”

Will teased his tongue on the outer edge of the tip of his cock and watched his reaction before he slowly started to suck. He moved in slowly, running his tongue around as he did, and reached down to take himself in hand.

He moved up higher and gagged a bit but slowed down, still running his tongue as he went up and back down again. Hannibal’s hand came to his hair and Will didn’t even look up this time, groaning as he felt each undulation.

“Move your hand,” Hannibal moaned, tensing up now, “Just a bit, you---”

Will started to stroke with his other hand and tightened his mouth enough in time for Hannibal to seize.

“Will,” Hannibal moaned, “You…oh Will…”

He jerked himself off faster as Hannibal moved his hips up just a bit too much and gagged him again. Will came hard, spilled across the sheets and his own hand, but kept on till Hannibal pulled his hair.

“I’m going to…!”

Will sucked harder, his eyes watered, and looked up just as Hannibal let out a cry before he surrender to his passion. The taste of him was bitter, salty, and when Will tried to swallow he choked pulling back.

He wiped his mouth and took a few breaths as he stared at Hannibal expectantly. 

“Was it…?”

Hannibal seemed hardly able to open his eyes. “That was the best I’ve ever been given.”

He smiled and moved up the bed despite the sudden exhaustion that seemed to come over him.

“You don’t have to lie.”

Hannibal gave him a deep kiss that curled Will’s toes. “I have never lied to you.”

“No, you haven’t.”

Will lay back on the pillow beside him and yawned. Hannibal got up from the bed and Will looked at the alarm clock.

It was almost four in the morning.

“I’m gonna need a lot of coffee tomorrow.”

Hannibal came back with a washcloth that he used to cleanse them both. He kissed Will’s forehead. “I promise I will not wake you before it is absolutely necessary.”

Will closed his eyes and sighed. “Thank you.”

He felt Hannibal get back into bed and moved in close beside him.

“Tomorrow things will look different,” Hannibal whispered, kissing his temple, “The world made new.”

“Mmm.”

“You are more than you were mere hours ago, Will.”

Will smiled but didn’t open his eyes. “And so are you.”

Hannibal ran his fingers through Will’s hair.

“Sleep, Mylimasis. Tomorrow is another day.”

Will barely had a second to wonder what that word might mean before he drifted off.

He slept peacefully that night, no nightmares to speak of, and the necklace at his neck didn’t burn for even a moment.

When he woke the next morning it was to the smell of bacon and the sound of a very loud little girl ghost.

“WILL IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP!”

He groaned and rolled over into a cold spot beside him. “Where’s Hannibal?”

“Hanni is making lots of good foods in the kitchen! You have to get up so you can have breakfast!”

Will opened one eye to look at the clock.

It was seven fifteen.

“Mischa, I didn’t sleep good last night. Can we whisper, please?”

Her cold hug made him a lot more awake.

“I’m sorry, Will,” she whispered, “I’m just very happy. The Blood Room was so fun yesterday. Wasn’t it fun?”

Will opened his eyes, turned, and smiled at her. “Yeah, it was.”

“The bad man is gone now,” Mischa said, “But there are others.”

His mind flickered through the images that had filled it last night of the things they could do.

“Yeah, there are.”

“All I want is for Hanni to be happy,” she said, floating over to the open doorway, “And you too, Will. It’s not good to be alone.”

Will sat up slowly. “Do you feel like you’re alone, Mischa?”

Mischa’s smile faltered. “It’s cold here,” she said, rubbing her arms, “And I miss Mommy and Daddy. But I have you and Hanni so I’m not alone.”

His eyes filled with tears. “Do you know why you’re still here?”

She smiled at him. “I just want Hanni to never be alone again.”

Will looked away and wiped the tears from his face.

“Shit,” he whispered, “We’re the reason you’re disappearing.”

“Will, why are you crying?”

He looked up and saw Hannibal in the doorway. Mischa hovered by his left shoulder and he held a tray of what looked to be a very good breakfast.

“I know why Mischa’s been gone so much.”

Hannibal walked over to the bed and set the tray over his legs before he climbed in beside him.

“She informed you of this?”

He sighed and reached for Hannibal’s hand. “I asked her what was keeping her here and she said all she wants is for you to never be alone again.”

Hannibal entwined his fingers with Will’s. “Our relationship’s progression directly corresponds with whether she stays or goes?”

“I think so,” Will said softly and sniffled.

“And this is distressing to you?”

Will sighed and squeezed their hands tighter. “I just don’t want her to go. I know it’s selfish….”

Hannibal lifted his chin up.

“It’s not selfish, Will. You have had very little protection in your life and she’s always been quite hell bent on keeping you safe. The fact that you are afraid to lose her is only human. But you seem to forget one thing.”

Will’s vision blurred and he didn’t wipe the tears away. “What?”

“You can protect yourself. You’ve proven that last night, and when you put on that necklace. There is no reason to keep punishing yourself for your letting your fear guide you thus far. As I told you last night, the world has been made anew.”

He moved in closer and felt the tray wobble. “But if she’s gone….”

“Hanni’s here!” Mischa said suddenly, startling him, “He isn’t like me but he’s very strong, Will. Look at his muscles!”

Will laughed and wiped his eyes.

“May I ask what’s amusing?”

“Mischa says I have you to protect me,” he said, reaching out to touch Hannibal’s bicep, “You and your big muscles.”

“And this amuses you?”

Will looked into his eyes. “I knew you were strong already, but I never thought of you as my protector.”

He saw the small change in Hannibal’s face, not quite a frown but as someone who was used to hiding emotion it may as well have been.

“What did you see me as then?”

Will let out a long breath and moved his mouth closer. “My friend,” he kissed him once, “My teacher,” he kissed him again, “And the person I care about more than anyone else in the world.”

Hannibal stared into his eyes. “Will I….”

The alarm clock went off and startled them both so much that one of the plates on his tray went flying across the sheets. Thankfully it was only bacon.

“God…I didn’t expect that.”

“I forgot I set the alarm,” Hannibal said, reaching over to turn it off, “I woke up quite early and felt the need to make you breakfast.”

Will picked up the fallen bacon and put one in his mouth.

“Mmmm….so good.”

Hannibal looked oddly uncomfortable. “I’m glad you like it. I took the liberty of setting out your clothes from your bag onto the dresser. I hope that’s all right.”

Will picked up a fork and took a bite of his omelet before he looked at the pile of folded clothes clothes on the dresser. The spicy taste mixed with what tasted like steak but clearly wasn’t made his mouth water. “Thank you,” he said, his mouth full, “I didn’t even really look at what I stuck in there.”

“A tee shirt and jeans, which seems to be your go to ensemble.”

He laughed. “We can’t all wear three piece suits every day and look like a million dollars.”

Hannibal looked down at his clothes. “Is there something wrong with my clothes?”

The necklace burned against Will’s skin as he took a sip of coffee. “No, never. I just…I don’t have anything else.”

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s. “I would give you anything you wanted.”

“I don’t need presents from you.”

“I’m well aware of that, Will. I just wanted you to know if you ever needed anything, I would provide it for you.”

He felt his cheeks redden. “Like I said I don’t need anything.”

Hannibal moved his hand away. “I see.”

Will kept his eyes on the food in front of him and ignored the tense tight squeeze of his stomach. He wouldn’t ever ask Hannibal for anything like that even if he did need it. The iPad had already made him feel bad enough.

“Will you require a ride to school today?”

“I can text Bev. It’s probably best if we don’t do that every day, right?”

“Yes, I suppose it would be.”

He felt Hannibal leave the bed but didn’t look at him and finished his food just as he heard the door being closed.

Why was he letting this bother him so much?

He moved the tray away and turned to get out of bed. The aches in his body reminded him of what had happened last night and he felt a stir in his lower half.

Little did he know he’d become so insatiable once he’d gotten a taste of what sex was like.

“You were mean to Hanni, Will.”

Will turned and saw Mischa stood by the door.

“Mischa I need to get dressed.”

“Hanni gives very good presents,” she said.

“I’m sure he does,” Will sighed, “I need you to leave so I can get dressed.”

“It’s not nice to say no to a present.”

Will turned away from her and stared at his hands. “I know.”

He didn’t hear any reply and looked back to see that she’d gone.

The tightening of his stomach made Will reach for the necklace. It didn’t burn now and never did seem to when Mischa was around.

Or was it just that he felt stronger when she was here?

He wasn’t sure.

Will got up from the bed and headed for the folded pile of his clothes on Hannibal’s dresser. He put his hand over the pile and imagined Hannibal taking the time to do it for him.

Part of him still felt like he didn’t deserve that kind of attention.

He put on his briefs before he pulled on his jeans, the feel of clothes again not quite welcome. The ease in which he’d become accustomed to being naked in this room so fast was crazy. Will smiled into the mirror after he got on his black shirt.

The face that stared back at him didn’t look any different but he still felt that way.

“The world made new,” he said, trying to smile.

He headed for the bathroom and brushed his teeth, spitting out the excess before looking at himself again.

For the first time in a long time he didn’t feel scared about what might happen to him today and he knew he had Hannibal to thank.

Hannibal who he’d ignored after the great night they’d had together.

Will took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I’m an asshole.”

He hurried from the bathroom and through the bedroom before he practically ran down the stairs.

Hannibal was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and looked at him with the same sad face he’d had earlier.

“School doesn’t start for another half---”

Will pulled on his tie and pressed their mouths together. He shivered when he felt Hannibal’s tongue against his and pulled away only to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry.”

Hannibal frowned. “For?”

“It’s not that I don’t ever want you to buy me anything but I just….I don’t want to be that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t want a sugar daddy. I just want you.”

Hannibal smiled. “I see.”

Will moved to get his phone off the counter. “I’m gonna text Bev so you can go whenever.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek before he held up a tube of something. “I have some salve for the burn,” he said, “You may feel you deserve to feel that pain but I do not.”

Will took the tube and kissed him quick.

“Thank you.”

He quickly texted Bev.

**Will: Can you give me a ride today?**

**Bev: You don’t already have one? =P**

**Will: No.**

**Bev:** **Everything ok?**

He looked at Hannibal who had started to scroll through something on a tablet.

**Will: Everything is perfect.**

**Bev: I’ll be there in fifteen.**

He set down the phone and came back over to lean against Hannibal’s side.

“She’s coming in fifteen minutes.”

Hannibal ran fingers through his hair. “I take it you will not need a ride home today either?”

“No,” Will said, “But I’ll see you for my session after school.”

He kissed Will’s forehead. “I will make something special tonight.”

Will turned to smile at him. “You don’t make special things every time I’m here?”

He grinned. “Tonight we will use the meat from last night.”

The thought of eating Harold Meachum made his stomach lurch. “I can’t eat him,” he said, pulling away, “I…no.”

Hannibal’s face fell. “He’s no longer himself.”

“I don’t want you to eat him either,” Will said firmly, “I…I don’t want that inside me. A regular killer, sure, but…the things he did. You didn’t see.”

“I’ve done terrible things too, if you recall.”

“Not to little kids,” Will said.

Hannibal didn’t look at him.

“Not voluntarily, no.”

The words seemed to echo around the room and Will stepped back.

“What are you talking about?”

“We shouldn’t talk about this now.”

“You can’t just throw around the implications that you hurt a kid like that and then tell me we’re gonna talk about it later. Tell me what you’re talking about!”

Mischa’s cold touch made Will look over to his left hand. She looked more solid than he’d last seen her.

“The bad men made Hanni do it, Will. He didn’t know. But now we’ll always be together.”

Will looked up and saw Hannibal’s eyes were wet. “Oh my god.”

“She shouldn’t have told you.”

“Hannibal…”

“I’m going in to class early. Please lock the door behind you.”

He rushed from the kitchen and Will tried to grab his arm only to be pushed away. Will’s chest hurt as he watched him leave and ran to the window just in time to see Hannibal pull out of the driveway.

Will looked down at Mischa. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

She shook her head. “I have to go now.”

He reached out just as she seemed to melt away in front of him.

Will felt like a zombie as he went to put on his shoes, his eyes still filled with tears as he thought about what they’d both gone through.

The sound of Bev’s horn pulled him out of his head and he grabbed his bag before ran to the door, eager to get away from the house with a sudden desperation. He locked the door behind him and wiped at his eyes but knew she’d see they were red.

Bev had a huge smile on her face when he got in the car that soon fell at the sight of him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just drive. Please?”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive.”

They pulled away from the curb and Will barely paid attention to the drive he was so lost in his thoughts.

“You’re gonna tell me what’s up later, Graham.”

He sighed and looked out the window. “I will, I promise.”

The minute they pulled up to the school he looked for and saw Hannibal’s car almost immediately. Bev pulled further down the lot and he undid his belt before he grabbed the door.

“Thanks, Bev.”

“No problem.”

Will rushed towards the car and hoped that maybe Hannibal was still inside. He could make the excuse that he’d left something at his house the day before or even that he needed to cancel their session if people asked why he’d run up to him but needed to see if he was okay.

Hannibal got out of the car just as he was almost to him and their eyes met. Will’s chest ached and not from the necklace. He tried not to cry as he headed for him more slowly and was halfway there when the police car pulled up to the school.

Will didn’t move as he watched Hannibal head over to the police cruiser.

“What’re they doing here?” Bev asked.

“I don’t know.”

He waited a second before Hannibal turned to look at him.

He looked pale and terrified.

What was going on?

Will stepped up onto the sidewalk as Hannibal came toward them and the look on his face seemed to get worse the closer he came.

The policeman stopped about two steps behind Hannibal as he came up to Will.

“Ms. Katz please head inside.”

“What’s going on?”

“This doesn’t concern you. Please.”

Bev did as she was told and only looked back once before she practically ran inside. Will knew she had to be inside still watching and his stomach tightened.

“What’s going on?”

Hannibal took a deep breath. “The police want to take you in for questioning, Will. It concerns your mother.”

Will tried to hold back tears. “Okay.”

“I will follow behind you so I can be there when you are questioned. It’s only routine, don’t worry.”

His eyes told another story.

“Can’t you just drive me?”

“I’m afraid not.”

Hannibal turned to look at the policeman. “Officer Stanton, this is Will Graham.”

The man in front of him had dark hair, blue eyes, and not a single ghost with him Will knew even without the protection on his neck he wouldn’t have any at all.

“Hello, son. Come with me, please.”

Will followed him toward the police car and tried to keep calm.

Everything was going to be fine.

Officer Stanton opened the back door of the car and Will stared at him. “Really?”

“It’s only a precaution, Mr. Graham.”

Will got inside the car and felt an odd sense of doom when the door closed. He turned to look out the back window and saw Hannibal still on the sidewalk with Mischa holding his hand.

His chest tightened as tears fell down his cheeks.

What was he going to do?

He had no idea, but as the car pulled away and he saw Hannibal rush towards his Bentley a white hot rage filled him.

Will hadn’t been the one to kill his mother but right now he knew he was going to kill his father. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for homophobic slurs

Will sat in an interview room for what felt like hours but he when he looked at his phone for the fourth time was only a few minutes. He wiped at his eyes and tried not to let more tears fall but could hardly help himself.

His father was no doubt driving home now with a smile on his face after some sob story about his “crazy son” that he was sure would get him off scot-free.

He probably thought Will was so under his thumb that there was no way he’d tell the truth.

Will had no idea what he was going to say but he wouldn’t let himself be used.

The door opened and he looked up, locking eyes with the woman who sat down.

“Hello, Mr. Graham. My name is Clarice Starling. I have a few questions for you.”

“Is this about my Mom?”

Officer Starling nodded. “Her body was identified by your father some hours ago and the detectives there asked us to question you here.”

Will looked at his hands. “I didn’t know she was dead,” he lied, unable to stop the tears, “My dad said she took off.”

“Were you close to your mother, Will?”

He raised his head. “Yes.”

“How close?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Officer Starling smiled softly. “I am just trying to understand your mother’s last few hours.”

“Pretty close,” Will said, “We did a lot together. I didn’t have a lot of friends.”

“Did she tell you she was leaving your father?”

Will felt his stomach clench. “No.”

“You can be honest, Will.”

“I am,” Will said, “I—”

There was a knock at the door and they both turned just as Hannibal came inside with another officer.

“I’m in the middle of questioning, what’s…?”

The other officer handed Officer Starling a paper and she read it just as Hannibal sat down beside him. He looked pale and angry but still managed to smile at Will. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrified,” Will said truthfully.

Hannibal looked at the two officers and was met with a glare when Officer Starling turned their way.

“I don’t understand why you need to be here.”

“It’s all in the paperwork,” Hannibal offered, folding his hands, “As Will is still a minor in the eyes of the law he needs someone to advocate for him and since he is also quite emotionally fragile I am authorized to be that person.”

The door closed just as Will felt Hannibal’s leg touch his under the table. It was subtle, just a press, but he felt better.

Starling put the papers down in front of her and leaned forward. “Now where were we?”

“You asked me if I was mad at my Mom and I wasn’t. She was my...if I didn’t have her, I wouldn’t be the person I am today.”

“Your father told us that you are unstable.”

“Will has a fragile psyche but he is not unstable,” Hannibal shot back.

Starling looked at the paperwork again, “According to these school records, Will, you’ve had many incidents of violence against other students in a short time.”

Will felt his face turn red. “I have anxiety.”

“Anxiety doesn’t make you put people in the hospital.”

“I didn’t kill my Mom!” Will said, standing up, “I would NEVER….I loved my Mom and he was horrible to her! I….”

Hannibal stood up and put his hand on Will’s shoulder before he looked at Officer Starling. “Is this an interview or an interrogation? Will is underage and distraught.”

“His father confessed what happened and we want Will to do the same,” she said, looking up at them both, “If he has any information for the investigation, we would love to hear it.”

He looked at Hannibal.

His father needed to be punished but not the way the cops would and they both knew it.

But there was no way Will was going to go to jail for this.

Will sat back down slowly and put his head in his hands.

“Will?”

He felt Hannibal sit down beside him and waited a minute to speak.

“She was terrified of him,” Will whispered, his voice thick, “He didn’t hit her in front of me but I heard it sometimes.”

“Your father?”

Will looked up with wet eyes. “I don’t know what happened, but he told me she left, and I was too afraid to question him.”

“Will.”

“Has your father ever hurt you, Will?”

He shook his head. “No, but I…he scares me. When we left home, I didn’t want to go but I don’t have anyone else.”

“Thank you, Will,” Starling said, “I think that’s enough for now. The other officers are headed to town and will want to question you.”

“He told you everything he knows,” Hannibal said, “What else do you think he may be hiding?”

Will looked down at his hands.

“Dr. Lecter, in my line of work someone is always hiding something. It just takes longer to get it out for some. We’re gonna want some DNA samples if you’ll consent to that, Will.”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good. You can go back home with Dr. Lecter, after.”

Will watched her go when she left and waited a minute before he spoke.

“I don’t know what they want me to say.”

“If your father decided to tell them you killed your mother then they want a confession. You did nothing of the sort obviously, but they need someone. You’re certain you know nothing about this?”

They shared a look.

“No,” Will lied, knowing they had people listening, “I didn’t even know she was dead till a few days ago.”

Hannibal nodded. “You may want to start thinking of the last night you saw her and try to remember enough to help the investigation. I don’t want to put the blame on your father but if he’s decided to tell them you killed her in a fit of rage then he is most likely the killer.”

Will shook his head. “I should’ve helped her. I’m such a fucking coward.”

“Will, you---”

The door opened and a man came in with what looked like a cotton swab and a vial.

The man smiled at him and Will didn’t smile back.

“Hello, Mr. Graham. I’m here to take a quick swab of your cheek. Can you open your mouth please?”

He did as he was told and stared at Hannibal the whole time.

“Thank you. I was told to tell you you’re free to go.”

Will nodded and stood up a bit shakily before he left the room. He didn’t turn around once until they got to the car and locked eyes with him before getting inside.

Hannibal grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard.

“You did well.”

“They think I killed her and honestly I might as well have.”

“You could have implicated your father further,” Hannibal said, starting the car, “Told them the truth of it.”

“Then I wouldn’t be able to kill him myself.”

Hannibal smiled and ran his thumb over the top of Will’s hand as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“We would have to be careful.”

“You’ve evaded the cops for years,” Will said quietly, looking away, “I think you of all people would know how to be careful.”

Hannibal let out a long breath and Will looked to see him preen at the compliment.

“Yes, I suppose that’s true.”

“And they’ll talk to my Dad again here, we both know that,” Will continued, “Then me, and if I tell them everything, they’ll charge me after he’s missing. I just want this to be over.”

Hannibal squeezed his hand again. “Things are more complicated as you are not yet eighteen,” he said softly, “What do you suppose would happen to you if your father disappears?”

“I don’t know,” Will sighed, “I mean my birthday is coming up in a couple weeks.”

“The first of October,” Hannibal said, turning, “I remember. But this is now, Will. The things you want and the things that can happen are entirely different. The police are now focused on you and your father. I’ve spent many years off their radar in order to do the things I do.”

Will let go of his hand just as Mischa appeared in front of him.

“Don’t be sad, Will,” she said softly.

He smiled at her. “I’m not sad, I’m just….”

The car turned down their street and Will saw his father’s truck even before they got close.

“What do you think you’re going to say to him?”

Will sat up straighter and watched the car with determination.

“I’m gonna ask him why he didn’t show up at the police station,” he mumbled.

They pulled into the driveway and he undid his belt before he looked at Hannibal again.

The hard set of his jaw made Will smile. “I’m not mad at you,” he sighed, “I just hate this.”

Hannibal reached for his hand again. “Are you determined to punish your father yourself? Because this can all end with the truth. You can temporarily stay with someone else, perhaps Beverly’s family, and testify in a trial….”

He squeezed Hannibal’s hand.

“I don’t want him to rot in prison for the rest of his life. I want to kill him like I should’ve done for her. Maybe then I can,” he picked up the necklace in his hand, “Take this off.”

Hannibal ran his fingers over Will’s hand. “Then we will figure out a way. Go to him now and let him see the man you’ve become. A world made new.”

Will looked at Hannibal and then Mischa who came in between them. She was fainter now, hardly visible, and Will felt tears in his eyes. “I’m so happy I met you both. If anything happens, I want you to know that.”

Hannibal frowned as Will let go of him and stepped out of the car. He started for the house and ignored the fear that wanted to creep in even before he opened the door.

His father was on the couch when he stepped inside.

“You’re….”

Will closed the door and put down his schoolbag. “I’m home,” he said, kicking off his shoes, “Hannibal drove me from the police station since you never showed up.”

John cleared his throat and didn’t look at him. “I just...there wasn’t a lot of time and I just...I thought you could handle it. They…uh…ask you about everything?”

He sat down on the couch and stared straight ahead. “They asked me about stuff, yeah.”

“What’d uh….”

Will turned to stare at him more clearly. He looked a paler than the last time he’d seen him, eyes a little redder, and seemed as if he hadn’t gotten much sleep.

“They said you told them I killed her.”

John shook his head and stood up. “Nuh uh! That is NOT what I said! I said that you and her didn’t always have the best of relationships and that you sometimes had these fits where you got angry! That’s all I said! They’re turning it all around, trying to make you think I’m pinning it on you!”

Will balled his hands up tightly. “Well I told them you scared her and that maybe you did it.”

“WHAT?”

He looked up at his father. “Would you rather I took the fall, Dad? Huh? She had no other friends, no family, and wasn’t even….”

His eyes filled with tears.

“She was gonna take you away, boy! I told you!”

“She was afraid of her own shadow! You beat her down till she had nothing but me and you. She had nowhere to go!”

John rushed at him and stopped just short of Will’s face when he didn’t flinch.

“You are as into this as I am, kid. We both know you are. If I go down, I’m takin’ you with me.”

Will stood and stared at him coldly. “I’m not afraid of you anymore so go ahead and try.”

They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Will walked back over to grab his bag. He didn’t look back once as he walked away and didn’t stop till he was behind his bedroom door. His heart beat wildly in his chest and he felt giddy, smiling even through his tears.

The click of his lock made him move towards the window and stare out hoping to see Hannibal doing the same.

He was and looked relieved to see Will.

Will pressed his hand to the window and Hannibal did the same.

“I’m ok,” he said.

They stared at each other for way too long before Will turned away and looked towards his bed.

The bedroom felt so empty and cold compared to the one next door. No fancy pillows, no silk sheets, and no soft blanket. He lay down, suddenly exhausted, and hated the idea of doing any of his homework tonight.

He hadn’t eaten in hours and his stomach growled but there was no way he’d leave this room.

The necklace burned on his neck.

“Stop it,” he hissed.

The burning kept on and he pulled out his phone to answer some texts.

And he had a bunch of them.

**Bev: WHAT IS GOING ON?**

**Bev: GRAHAM YOU BETTER ANSWER ME!**

**Bev: OMG TELL ME YOU’RE OKAY!**

**Bev: 😭**

**Will: I’m ok. They just asked me some questions.**

**Will: I’m home now.**

**Bev: OH THANK GOD! DO YOU WANT ME TO COME PICK YOU UP?**

**Will: No I just want to pretend this day never happened.**

**Molly: Are you ok?**

He blocked Molly’s number, set his phone down again, and ignored the next few notifications. It was much easier to fall back into schoolwork and let the rest of it all fall away. His online diary seemed to beckon him again but he looked back on the last big entry, deleting it entirely.

Then he deleted all emails to Hannibal and even the second secret account.

And did the same to many other texts.

Who knew what the police would start to look through?

It was dark outside by the time he finished with everything and pulled up Netflix to watch some mindless horror movie.

When he fell asleep it was to the sound of someone screaming, which was probably why he had the dream.

There was a very long table, elaborately decorated, and sitting at the end of it was Hannibal and Mischa. They both looked at him with warmth in their eyes but didn’t speak and went back to eat from a bowl in front of them. Will walked over and sat on Hannibal’s other side. He noticed he wore a suit, an expensive one, and when he looked down into the bowl he saw what seemed like soup.

“Who are we eating?” he joked.

Both Mischa and Hannibal frowned at him.

He picked up a spoon and moved the broth around which made two eyeballs float to the surface. Eyes he would recognize anywhere.

“Mischa.”

Will stumbled back and watched Hannibal take another bite of the soup. He even offered some to Mischa who ate it with gusto.

“Try it, Will!” she said, giggling, “I think you’ll like it!” 

His woke up covered in sweat and in total darkness.

He’d forgotten the mess of that morning and now it seemed his subconscious had decided to remind him.

Hannibal had eaten his sister.

The thought made him sick, though Mischa’s words echoed back.

‘The bad men made him do it,’ she’d said.

Who were the bad men?

Hannibal had obviously not wanted him to bring it up again and didn’t mention it at all on the ride home. Now Will knew he wouldn’t sleep until he heard the whole story.

A story he really didn’t want to hear.

He took off his sweaty clothes before he pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a shirt. His eyes moved to look at the clock beside his bed.

It was a little after two a.m. and Dad would probably be passed out on the couch.

Will’s stomach growled at the thought of food and he decided to risk seeing him to go get something to eat. The hallway was dark when he walked down and saw his father’s door was closed. He went into the kitchen and found a bag of half eaten Cool Ranch Doritos. Will stared at the sink and thought how the noise might wake John out of whatever drunk sleep he was in.

His fear crept in again, but he pushed it down to grab a cup and fill it fast.

“You done havin’ your little cry baby tantrum?”

Will froze and turned to stare at his father. “It wasn’t a tantrum.”

John sniffed and the hard set of his jaw seemed to tighten. “You and me, we were doin’ okay weren’t we? Now you’re this big man?”

“I thought you wanted me to be a big man,” Will snapped, “That’s all you ever say to me.”

John took a step forward and Will pushed past him to walk down the hall.

“Get back here, boy.”

Will ignored him and rushed down the hall. He felt his heart beat faster as he heard John’s footsteps behind him. He tossed the bag of chips onto his dresser just as John grabbed his arm and the cup of water went flying across his bedroom rug smashing to pieces

“I SAID---”

He pushed back at him with an unearthly growl. “DON’T TOUCH ME!”

“What are you gonna do, huh?” John laughed, “I ain’t afraid of you, Willie.”

Will’s hands tightened into fists and he blinked back tears. “You should be.”

Jon shook his head. “You think you’re better than me now, huh? Is it Lecter? Did he tell you to stop respecting me?”

“I’ve NEVER respected you,” Will hissed, “Hannibal is a better man than you’ll ever be.”

He watched as his words seeped into his father’s head and grew into something much worse.

“Oh is that it? You a fucking fag now? Wanting to get into Lecter’s old man panties?”

Will couldn’t stop shaking. “Shut up.”

John stepped forward and pushed him hard enough to fall to the floor. “She keeps telling me things at night,” he said, “That I made you into a monster and that someday soon you’ll show me your teeth. Keeps coming into my dreams and I can’t…I can’t hardly sleep. And now I see it. It was weird as fuck at first but I didn’t care. Now I see it. He’s gotten into your head in those meetings, huh? Tellin’ you things. Maybe he even has you sucking his dick. You….”

Will grabbed out at the first broken shard of glass he could and held it up in front of him.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!”

John laughed.

“You think you have it bad now, Will. Just wait. I’ll make your life a fucking hell. Put your boyfriend in jail right along with you.”

Will could hardly see for his tears. “No,” he whispered, “I won’t let you.”

John leaned down and grabbed Will’s shirt to pull him up close.

“What are you gonna do about it?”

Will shoved up into his father’s neck hard repeatedly, the gush of blood staining his hands as it fell down onto him. He pushed him off when John fell and they rolled until John was beneath him.

John held his neck as the blood started to choke him and he reached out for Will only to catch his necklace instead. He pulled it off and Will gasped, trying to grab for it only for his mother to push him back.

Will’s eyes filled with tears.

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed, “Please, Mama. I’m….”

Her face was contorted with rage as she held his neck. “Why, Will? Why? I…”

She looked back and saw John struggling to breathe.

“I did it for you,” Will gasped, “I’m sorry, I was sc….ared.”

All at once Will felt her fall away and his view of her changed. She looked like his Mama again, beautiful and ethereal.

“I wanted so much more for you,” she said, touching his cheek.

Will caught his breath and could hardly speak for his sobs.

“It’s over now,” he whispered, “You can go.”

His mother watched as John’s ghost appeared. His ghostly form came at Will fast just as his Mama pushed John back.

“He’s never going to let up,” she said, “You know that. Neither of them are.”

Will looked and saw Harold Meachum stood by the wall. He didn’t look as angry as his father but wouldn’t be able to leave till he had his justice.

“I’ll be ok,” Will said.

She looked at him with such sadness Will could feel his heart breaking.

“With the monster?”

“He cares about me.”

She looked at Will and then at the two others. “Better the devil who loves you than the ones who want to kill you?”

Will’s heart skipped a beat. “He….”

“Call the police, Will,” she said, smiling at him, “I can’t leave until I know you’re safe.”

Will picked up the necklace.

“I can put it back on.”

“It’s broken now,” she said, “It needs to be mended not tied. The police, Will.”

He scrambled for his phone and ignored the ghosts.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

Will looked at his father’s body on the floor.

“I just killed my father.”

He then listed his address and ended the call before he dialed another.

Hannibal answered on the first ring.

“Will?”

“He’s dead,” Will said, “I couldn’t help it.”

Hannibal was quiet.

“Did you call the police?”

“Yes.”

“Are you safe?”

Will looked at the ghosts. “Yes.”

“Then I will wait for their arrival.”

Hannibal ended the call and Will lay his head back against the bed.

He was so tired.

The knocking on the door made him stand again and let the police inside. Clarice Starling looked at him with a grim expression.

“Are you ready to talk, Will?”

Will nodded. “Yes.”

He let them put him in handcuffs and was led outside just as Hannibal came out again. Clarice sighed when he came up to them.

“Officer Starling, I would appreciate the opportunity to accompany you.”

“He’s covered in blood and already confessed over the phone, Doctor Lecter.”

“He’s underage and has no one to advocate for him.”

She sighed. “Fine. You can follow in your own car. We’re taking him in ours.”

Will looked at Hannibal and saw his shock at the lack of Will’s necklace.

“Will!” Mischa said suddenly, grabbing his hand, “Will don’t go!”

He shook his head.

_I have to_.

Mischa held onto him even as they put him in the back of the squad car, her cold hand a comfort Will didn’t know he needed. His father, mother, and Harold Meachum also were right beside him on her other side.

_“I won’t let the bad men hurt you. I will hurt them if they do.”_

_“This is what that monster’s influence does to innocents, Will. You see?” His mother asked._

Will ignored her and stared out at Hannibal.

His face was the last thing he saw before the car pulled away and Will felt so much lighter than he had hours ago.

_“Who’s gonna save you now, Willie? Huh?”_ his father asked _, “The blood is all over your hands. This shit is not over. You hear me?”_

Will closed his eyes as he felt Mischa’s touch disappear and his mother’s take its place.

It might not be over, but it felt like a new beginning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT LIVES! I'm sorry it's taken this long but they've finally come back to me! I hope there are still some people eager to read this fic because I'm very happy to have them back and more than ready to write them again.

“Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?”

Will looked up at Officer Starling. His eyes were sore from crying and his throat raw from talking so much.

“I called my friend, Bev. Her parents said I can stay in their guest room.”

Officer Starling nodded. “I wish you’d told us the truth sooner, Will. Maybe then this wouldn’t have happened.”

He shook his head.

 **“Bullshit,”** his father scoffed, **“If you’d said this shit earlier I woulda told them you were lying and they woulda fried us both. You—”**

Will’s mother pushed him back **. “You try to touch him again and I’ll make you regret it.”**

He resisted the urge to smile.

“It wouldn’t have changed anything,” he said softly.

Officer Starling sat down across from him again. “They found the rope in the garage that was used to tie her, and your father’s DNA is a spot-on match. I’m sure when they pull up that new carpet in Louisiana her blood will be there.”

He nodded. “It will be.”

“We’ll need to ask you a few more questions after more evidence is processed but for tonight I think you’ve been through enough.”

Will put his hand up where his necklace always hung and heard his father snicker.

**“Ain’t gonna find it there now, Willie. Nothing to protect you but your bitch fucking mother.”**

He took a deep breath and let it out before he spoke again.

“Before I go home I….I had a necklace. My father broke it when we were….”

Officer Starling nodded. “If it’s evidence I don’t know when you’ll be able to get it returned to you but I can try to see it expedited.”

“It was my mother’s,” Will whispered, “I…I would just like it back that’s all.”

She put her hand on his shoulder. “I’ll try to get the necklace back to you as soon as I can, Will. For now just go try to rest.”

Will nodded and got up from his chair. The interrogation room that felt like a prison the last few hours and leaving didn’t change that much. He started to walk down the hall of the precinct, not looking up at anyone as he passed and ignoring the voices around him. His mother’s comforting coldness was at his back and Will wanted to drown in it.

Hannibal was sitting in the waiting room area along with Bev and her parents. Her eyes were red and when he came out she ran to hug him.

Will squeezed back and felt tears fall when he looked over her shoulder into Hannibal’s eyes.

He wanted so much to be able to do this freely with him instead but knew they couldn’t.

Not now.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, kissing his cheek as he pulled back, “That asshole….I…god Will.”

He squeezed her hand. “I just want to get out of here.”

Bev nodded and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Are you gonna talk to Dr. Lecter first? I can say something to my folks and he can bring you back later?”

Will looked over at Hannibal who was now in a deep conversation with Bev’s parents.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

**“That fucking digusting kiddie fucker! If I get anywhere near him---”**

Will glared at his father.

“Okay. I’ll tell my folks and we’ll be in the car while you say goodbye.”

He let her give him another hug but didn’t hug back as hard this time, pulling away to head towards Hannibal who now watched him with full attention.

Mr. and Mrs. Katz both hugged him when he came up to them and whispered words of encouragement but Will hardly heard them. “Thank you.”

They left the waiting area and Will didn’t look at Hannibal even though he wanted to so much. 

“Are you all right?”

He nodded. “I’m just tired.”

“I’m sure the consequences of this have far flung effects on you other than the trauma.”

Will scoffed. “You could say that.”

Hannibal’s gaze went to his bare neck. “The necklace?”

“Broken, and in evidence.”

“I wish you had allowed me to come in with you for the interrogation. There are---”

He shook his head. “No, I...just no. I don’t need you for everything, I’m not a little kid.”

The hurt on Hannibal’s face shone through at his words and Will was glad they were in such a public place for this. He ignored his father, the sound of weeping that came from Mr. Meachum, and looked as his Mother sat down on the chairs beside Mischa who was silent and still.

**“Do what you have to do, Will. They won’t be alone, they have each other.”**

“I see,” Hannibal said, straightening up and not meeting his eyes, “I took the liberty of informing Mr. and Mrs. Katz that I am your counselor and would like to continue having sessions with you while you’re living in their home but I have a feeling you do not.”

Will tried to keep himself from crying again as he shook his head.

“No, I…think I need some time.”

“Will….”

“I have to go,” he said quickly, “They’re waiting for me. Goodbye, Dr. Lecter.”

Will didn’t even look at Hannibal when he turned to leave, tears once again filling his eyes as he let himself fall back into the hell of his own making. This was safer for them he reasoned, wiping his face, there was no telling what his father might do to Hannibal and Mischa while left uncaged like this. His mother could only keep the peace for so long. He had only a few months till he turned eighteen and if they cleared him, he would be able to live on his own.

Until he had protection again there was no way he would put Hannibal and Mischa into harm’s way. He knew once his father got strong enough he’d go for them first. 

He got into the backseat of the Katz’s sedan when he saw Bev standing beside it and buckled his belt without saying a word.

Bev pulled him into a tight side hug and he closed his eyes.

**“Just wait, when I figure out how this spook shit works I’ll tear into all of them.”**

**_”I will not let you touch them.”_ **

**“Oh yeah, bitch? We’ll see about that.”**

Will reached for Bev’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

“It’ll be okay, Will,” she whispered, “Everything is gonna be ok.”

“You don’t know that,” he said softly, “There is so much you don’t know.”

“Then tell me, ok? I’m your friend and I want to be there for you. If you’d just…”

Will shook his head and pulled away from her to lean into his mother’s comforting coldness again.

“I can’t.”

“Won’t,” she said, “You won’t.”

He said nothing else and turned to look out the window, but his father moved to block his view but his mother pulled him away. Will knew with time he’d be able to do whatever he wanted. 

**“You don’t want to tell your fake girlfriend about you being a freak, kid? Huh? Does she know about you fucking Lecter? Does she? The cops will find out soon enough, Willie. You know they will.”**

Will stared at him and didn’t blink. “Do you think they’ll charge me?”

“You killed that horrible man in self defense,” Bev’s father said as he drove, “No one in their right mind would charge you.”

**“But if they figure out you were fucking the school shrink and wanted to protect him, they might.”**

**_“Will, don’t listen to him.”_ **

He looked at his mother. “It’s hard not to think they could.”

“You killed him to protect yourself, Will,” Bev said, squeezing his hand, “There was nothing else you could do.”

**“You coulda fought like a real man and not shived me to protect the old fag you’re fucking.”**

Will closed his eyes.

**“I knew it was sick but it felt so good.”**

He opened his eyes and saw Meachum in the fetal position on the floor of the car whispering to himself. The man’s death had been so satisfying and now he was stuck with him. 

“Some people don’t deserve to live.”

“That’s right,” Bev’s dad said, turning the wheel again, “And the police will see it that way, Will. Don’t worry. Just take tomorrow to get yourself ready to talk to them again and put this behind you. You saved yourself tonight and that wasn’t a bad thing.”

The words echoed in Will’s head as they pulled into Bev’s driveway and he realized that he’d never been to her house until now. The short time he’d been in Boston felt like forever but really it hadn’t been at all.

**“Ya know, I think if I had find a knife I could cut your girlfriend’s daddy’s throat right through. Just…”**

His mother pushed his father back so hard he shimmered. Will wondered how long she’d been practicing to have this power over him and wanted to ask. He had so many things he wanted to say to her.

“Home sweet home,” Bev said, “I…can we have a second?”

“Sure, honey,” her mom said, “I’ll get the room ready for Will while you talk.”

The minute they were alone she hugged Will again tightly. He tried not to cry again, knowing his dad would see and barely hugged her back.

“I care about what happens to you, Graham. You know? I know we haven’t been friends for too long but…”

Will pulled away. “You don’t want to get close to me right now, ok?”

Bev wiped her face and Will’s heart ached to see the tears. “Just tell me what’s going on.”

“I can’t.”

“YES YOU CAN! I’m here and I’m asking you! You can trust me!”

**“Yeah, Willie! Tell her how much of a goddamn freak you are! She knows you’re fucking Lecter but does she know just how…”**

Will felt a tear fall down his cheek and wiped it away. “He figured it out,” he whispered, “About Hannibal. I…I didn’t kill him because he was gonna hurt me I…I killed him because...”

“He might hurt Hannibal,” Bev finished, staring at him, “That’s…that might’ve been what you thought of in the moment but Will he was going to hurt you too.”

“He killed her,” Will whispered, his vision blurring, “And I didn’t stop him because I was scared but the thought of him hurting Hannibal…”

Bev pulled him in for another hug and he watched his mother pull his father out of the car. He broke then, sobbing and clutching her hard. “Why couldn’t I do it for her too? I….”

“Because you’re stronger now,” Bev whispered, kissing his cheek, “And you’re in love.”

“I loved her.”

“I know,” she said, pulling back to smile at him, “But you were scared and broken down but meeting Doctor Lecter…it built you up, right? I mean he’s been good for you. I’ve noticed how different you are in only a few weeks. You stopping your dad from killing your mom back then might have made him kill you too, you know?”

Will wiped his eyes as his father pushed back into the car.

**“QUIT CRYING YOU BIG BABY AND TELL HER YOU’RE A FREAK!”**

“I know,” he said, “It’s just…I feel like I could’ve done more.”

He felt his mother’s hand on his and didn’t look at her. She pressed a kiss to the same cheek Bev had and he shivered. **“My strong boy,”** she whispered **, “I forgive you.”**

Will put his head in his hands and started to cry again. He cried for his mother, himself, and even for Hannibal.

God he missed him.

Bev rubbed his back and Will could hardly breathe by the time he finished, his face a mess of tears and snot. She smiled and handed him her sleeve but he shook his head.

“Ready to go inside?”

He nodded.

The house was quiet when they entered, though he knew Bev’s parents couldn’t be too far away. He let Bev lead him to his room, and they didn’t say much, hugging just before she kissed his cheek again.

“I know you have something else you’re hiding, Graham,” she said, “I’m gonna get it out of you eventually.”

Will shook his head. “Not tonight.”

She looked back at him once before closing the door behind her and that’s when he finally looked at the three ghosts again.

His mother stood in front of his father, blocking Will from him, and Meachum stayed in the corner sobbing as usual.

“I…I have some of his blood on me still,” Will said, making her look at him, “Can we do something with it?”

She smiled. **“My clever boy.”**

The police had taken his bloody clothes and given him some police donations to wear, swabbing his face for blood and taking any DNA they could. He still knew he had blood on his face, maybe even his hands, and he hoped there was something that could be done.

“Is there?”

**“We’ll need some of your hair, and something to tie them together. Maybe even…something from your monster? If you wish to protect him as well. It won’t last long.”**

Will blushed. “I might…there might be some of that on me too.”

John laughed. **“Ain’t you proud, Mama? Your boy is a champion cocksucker! Somethin’ you NEVER WERE!”**

**“You HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY SON THAT WAY! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID! THE MAN HE CARES FOR MAKES HIM WANT TO PLEASE HIM! I NEVER PUT MY MOUTH ON YOU BECAUSE YOU DISGUSTED ME!”**

Will’s cheeks burned and his stomach lurched just thinking about the things his father could’ve done to her near the end of their marriage. He wasn’t sure they’d ever been in love at all. He went into the bathroom and found some cotton swabs, wiping the inside of his mouth with one of them and the outside of his face with another. It wasn’t much and he wasn’t even sure he’d get anything from Hannibal, but it was worth a try. He found a small pair of scissors and cut a piece of his hair off before looking through the medicine cabinet for some floss and heading back into the bedroom to find his mother straddling John with her hands around his throat.

“What are….”

**“WRAP THEM TOGETHER! SAY THE BINDING WORDS AND THEN ‘YOU WILL DO NO HARM. YOU WILL NOT TOUCH US. YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE.”**

Will began to roll the floss and repeated the words as he watched them with tears in his eyes. He noticed John shimmer a few times while he did and then tied off the floss before squeezing it in his hand.

John seized and his mother climbed off him.

**“Now try to touch them, you bastard.”**

John rushed at Will only to be stopped just short of him by what seemed to be an invisible barrier.

Will felt such immense relief he almost fell to the floor holding himself up long enough to get to the bed.

“I should’ve been learning this stuff for a long time then I would’ve known what to do.”

His mother floated over and sat beside him on the bed. He shivered when she entwined her ghostly fingers with his. **“I’m here now, Will. I won’t go anywhere until I know you’re safe.”**

Will smiled at her. “I missed you so much, Mama.”

She touched his face. **“My perfect boy.”**

**“It’s shit like this that made him into a fucking fag, you stupid bitch.”**

Will sighed. “Is there any way to make him stop talking?”

She smiled. **“Oh honey, I have so much to show you. But for now, I think you need to wash his death off you.”**

“Ok.” 

He headed for the bathroom, turned on the shower, and looked into the mirror. The person looking back at him was not the same person he’d looked at in the mirror this morning. His eyes were bloodshot, his face red, and none of the happiness he’d felt in Hannibal’s house was there. Was this him embracing ‘the trueness of his self’ like Hannibal had said?

Did he want this to be who he was?

Will sighed and took off his police given clothes and climbed into the shower. The blood that ran down the drain wasn’t much as most of it had gotten on his clothes, but he felt like some of the horror of the night was leaving him. More than just a shower and more like a ritual cleansing. He found a new toothbrush in the bathroom drawer and brushed his teeth after washing the rest of him. When he got back into the bedroom John was against the wall by Meachum while his mother stood in the middle of the room. 

“There aren’t any ghosts here,” Will said.

**“No, this whole house feels very warm. It’s a safe place for you to be tonight.”**

Will climbed into bed and watched as she moved around the room. The dress she wore was still covered in blood where his father had banged her head down on the ground and it reminded him of Mischa’s, but it didn’t take away from how beautiful she was.

“I missed you.”

She turned and smiled at him. **“I’ve never left you, Will. Not even when I grew so angry and attacked you. But I did miss you too. You need to sleep now, my sweet boy. Don’t let the horror of this night drain you any more than it already has.”**

Will didn’t want to close his eyes but he couldn’t help the heaviness of them.

“Goodnight, Mama.”

**“Goodnight, Will.”**

**“Yeah, Goodnight Killer.”**

Will ignored his father and turned his back to the ghosts with him, letting the exhaustion he felt pull him under.

He immediately fell into a dream.

There was a large house, almost a mansion, and two children sat in an elaborately decorated yard.

A boy was there, he couldn’t be more than ten, and a little blonde haired girl sat beside him in the grass.

Will was confused until the girl turned and he saw her face.

“Mischa.”

She looked so pretty in that white dress, he should’ve known it was her from that alone, and when the boy turned his chest ached at how young Hannibal was.

“What is this?”

His mother came into view at his side. **“Your monster’s beginning.”**

“I’m not meant to see this,” Will whispered, “I don’t want to see this.”

**“You’ve been pushing your gifts away, Will. Not letting them grow, and the more you get attached to them the easier it will be to see things like this. If you want to leave just find somewhere else to go.”**

Will closed his eyes and thought about the future.

He opened his eyes and was standing in a graveyard.

There were gravestones around him and he looked all over for why he was there but realized he was all alone. The names on the stones he didn’t recognize as he walked past them, and the dark clouds in the sky felt like he was in some kind of perpetual hell. When he got to the tall tree near the edge of the graveyard and saw one stone was bigger than the rest Will dreaded to read the name there. Would it be his own? He walked around it and froze.

“No.”

HANNIBAL LECTER

“No, no, no,” he fell to his knees and started to dig at the freshly dug grave. His hands ached and he could hardly breathe, but he couldn’t leave him down there alone.

**“Will….”**

He turned and saw his mother standing behind him. “What is this?”

**“Your gifts are changing, Will. You…your dreams have always been prophetic but…the future is never set. I don’t know.”**

Will looked for a date on the stone but found none. He could die tonight, tomorrow, or he may even be dead already.

“I want to wake up,” he sniffled, “I need to wake up.”

**“Will….”**

“WAKE ME UP!”

Will woke up screaming and pushed a startled Beverly to the floor. The sun was shining around him and he could hardly breathe. How could so much time have passed already?

“Will, what the hell?”

“I’m sorry I just...I need to go,” he said, standing and almost falling over, “I need to see Hannibal, I….”

Bev grabbed his arm. “Hey, calm down, it’s ok.”

“No, I need…I need to see him, I need…something is wrong, I just…”

Bev smiled.

“Lucky for you then that he’s here right now talking to my parents. Get dressed and you can see him as much as you want.”

Will saw his mother glide through the wall at Bev’s announcement and cursed. “Shit.”

“I thought you wanted to see him?”

“I do, it’s just...I forgot that…things aren’t the same as they were last night.”

Bev patted his arm. “No, but maybe that’s a good thing. I’m gonna let you get dressed and tell everyone you’re awake, ok?”

He nodded and waited until she was gone to hurriedly start to dress.

His hands shook as he put on his clothes from last night. His mother would stay on her best behavior, right? She wouldn’t do anything in front of Bev and her parents.

Will pulled his shirt over his head just before a familiar voice cut through his wonderings.

**_“Will! Come quick!”_ **

Mischa.

“What’s wrong?”

She had a huge smile on her face. **_“Hanni made muffins!”_ **

Will let out a sigh of relief. “You scared me, Mischa. I thought maybe my mother was doing something to Hannibal.”

Mischa laughed. **_“Your mama is funny. She keeps making Hannibal’s glass fall over and his forks fall on the floor.”_ **

He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a long breath. “That’s all?”

Mischa grabbed his hand and squeezed. **_“She’s a good mama, Will. Don’t worry.”_ **

Will smiled at her. “I missed you.”

**_“Hanni missed you lots last night. He didn’t sleep much but cut the bad man up A LOT!”_ **

He let her lead him into the kitchen and realized she meant Meachum. He’d forgotten all about his body being in Hannibal’s freezer.

“Will!” Bev’s mother said, coming up to give him a hug, “How are you, dear?”

“I’m ok.”

She took his other hand and squeezed it. “That’s good. Dr. Lecter is here because he thinks it might be good for you to talk about last night back at his home. He says you have your therapy sessions there. Is that what you want to do, Will?”

Will looked at Hannibal who frowned back at him. “If you don’t think you wish to talk about what happened so soon that’s perfectly---“

“I want to,” Will interrupted, coming up to the table and taking a muffin from the tin Hannibal had brought them in, “I think…I need to talk to you and get some things off my chest.”

Hannibal looked even more afraid than he did before and Will wanted to reassure him but knew he couldn’t.

“If that’s what you want, Will, then that is what we will do.”

Will nodded. “I’m ready to go now.”

“Even before you’ve had breakfast?”

Will took a big bite of his muffin and never once looked away from Hannibal. He ate his muffin in two big bites and swallowed it dry.

“I just did.”

Hannibal stood up from the table. “Then let’s be on our way. I do believe this will be a very long session.”

Will let out a long breath and looked at his mother’s ghost where she stood blocking his father from view. “I do too.”


	16. Chapter 16

The car ride was tense.

“I apologize for going against your wishes last night but I...I was worried.”

Will couldn’t stop looking at him. 

“I know.”

“I was surprised that you were so eager to come for a session.” 

“I…”

**“You think I’m gonna let you and your fag boyfriend fuck in front of me, kid? No fucking way! I—“**

Will turned to see his mother shove her hand over his Dad’s mouth and he smiled, settling back against the seat.

Hannibal looked at him. “Will?”

“It’s nothing.”

Hannibal frowned. “I see.”

Mischa was settled over her brother’s shoulders and glared at Will without saying a word. 

“Mischa’s pissed at me.”

“Oh?”

“I’m sorry about last night I just…”

Hannibal hesitated before he put his hand over Will’s and he squeezed their fingers together. 

“Fear is a natural reaction to trauma. You experienced a very violent event that will shape the rest of your life, Will. There’s no need to apologize.”

Will heard his mother scoff. **“Very convenient that your fear helps his agenda.”**

He sighed. “It’s not like that.”

**“He is a much older man who is grooming you into a monster. It is very much like that, Will.”**

He took his hand back and looked out the window.

“I have already surmised your mother dislikes me from the many times my drink and fork fell at the Katz residence. Your father I’m sure also disapproves?”

“I don’t care what they think. I just…can’t right now. Not with them here.”

**“Aw, shucks! We’re killin’ your boner?”**

**_“BE QUIET NO ONE LIKES YOU!”_ **

Will turned around so fast at hearing Mischa’s voice and saw her pull out the same spirit made knife she’d used on his mother.

“DON’T TOUCH HIM!” Will and his mother yelled at the same time.

Hannibal stopped the car in the middle of the street and grabbed Will’s arm. “What’s happening?”

Will shook his head. “Mischa’s mad at my father, I just…I don’t want her anywhere near him. Maybe we should go back.”

**“No, we can go to the house and finish what we started last night.”**

He looked at his mother. “Mom says it’s okay,” he said quietly, his voice thick, “We need to get to the house.”

Hannibal looked back at the empty seats and then at Will. “Mischa is safe?”

Mischa glided through Hannibal and settled in his lap. Will watched him experience a whole body shudder and then relax.

“Yes,” Will said, “She’ll be safe.”

He drove them back to Hannibal’s house and the minute they pulled into the driveway Will couldn’t stop staring at the police tape and officers moving around inside and outside his house, plenty of who had ghosts of their own.

“Maybe this is a bad idea,” Hannibal said, frowning, “The police….”

**“We need to get as close to the house as possible.”**

Will couldn’t take his eyes off the ghosts in the front yard, some hanging on the backs of the officers in question, and could hardly imagine leaving the car.

“We can find somewhere else to—”

He opened the car door and stepped outside, letting out a long breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. A few of the officers from last night looked his way as he headed for Hannibal’s front door, and he was nearly there when a familiar voice stopped him.

“Will?”

Officer Starling was just at the bottom of his porch stairs carrying what looked like a bloody carpet sample in a bag. Her eyes went from him to Hannibal.

“Hello Officer,” Hannibal said, “Will is here for his counseling session.”

“You counsel students at your home?”

Hannibal shook his head. “Will’s father and I had an agreement that because of Will’s delicate nature he would benefit from a comforting environment for his sessions. He’s had issues long before he arrived here in Boston.”

Starling looked at Will. “Did Doctor Lecter know about your mother?”

“No,” Will lied, “He did know I was afraid of my father, though you did too and still sent me home with him.”

She sighed. “I regret that very much, Will. I’m sorry.”

“I know. Can we go now?”

“Of course,” she said, “Though if I may ask….Doctor Lecter, can you come by the police station sometime this evening and answer a few questions?”

He heard his father start to laugh behind him.

“Of course.”

Will hurried to Hannibal’s front door and stood on the porch, anxious to get inside. He suddenly had vivid flashes of Hannibal’s gravestone and needed desperately to be close to him.

Hannibal opened the door and Will pushed past him, shaking now as he waited for them to be completely alone.

Or as alone as they were gonna be.

“Well, that was unexpected.”

Will rushed to him and crushed their mouths together. He dug his nails into the back of Hannibal’s neck and ignored the sound of his father cursing behind them. The closeness was exactly what he needed to curb his fears, and when he felt Hannibal’s hand go up the back of his shirt he moaned. 

Then a loud crash broke them apart and Will looked to see his mother and Mischa squaring off against each other. 

**_“THAT WAS HANNI’S FAVORITE YOU ARE VERY MEAN!”_ **

**“HE WAS PAWING AT MY SON! I HAD TO STOP THEM SOMEHOW!”**

**_“HANNI AND WILL LOVE KISSING AND YOU ARE VERY MEAN!”_ **

He turned away from them and hugged Hannibal tightly. “Will?”

“I’m sorry I was so stupid.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I shouldn’t have killed him,” Will whispered, “I....I could’ve hit him or even waited for you to do it but I…god if they find out about us…”

Hannibal ran his fingers along the back of Will’s neck.

“The age of consent in Boston is sixteen,” he whispered, “Though teacher student relations are not well celebrated, the best they could do is attempt to prove you killed him because he didn’t approve and try to go after me for statutory rape by saying I coerced you from your chaste existence during our sessions. But as of now they can’t prove we have any type of sexual relationship at all.”

Will lifted his head. “I deleted all my emails to you last night.”

“I deleted them long ago, though I must admit I kept copies in my own personal collection but they won’t be found.”

He sighed. “But they can still try.”

“The most it would do is get me fired as any lawyer worth their salt could argue self defense in any attempts to go after you for murder.”

Will nodded. “Okay.”

“But I don’t think that’s the reason you were so eager to see me this morning, was it?”

**_“Will! Tell her to stop!”_ **

He looked over at the ghosts in the room. His mother was focused on another of Hannibal’s decorative vases and Mischa seemed ready to attack her defending it. 

“Mama, please?”

She looked at him and then Hannibal. 

**“I will not be ok with this, Will. I know you have feelings for him but I won’t stand by and watch as he seduces you into darkness.”**

“Will?”

“I’m sorry, I just—“

Hannibal took Will’s hand and he heard his father groan in annoyance but tuned him out. 

“She can break it all, Will. I don’t care. I want you to answer my question.”

Will squeezed his hand. “I had a dream last night about...I saw you and Mischa when you were little and then...I saw your grave. Mama says that it might be the future but it’s not set and…”

Hannibal put a hand to his cheek. “You’re getting stronger?”

“Maybe? I don’t know I just...I can’t lose you.”

“The prospect of my death would only mean our connection would differ. I don’t imagine myself moving on very easily if I died and left you alone with your burdens.” 

Will smiled. “Another ghost for my collection?” 

Hannibal smiled and brushed his fingers over Will’s cheek. “The most important one, yes.” 

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and noticed his mother had stepped away from the vase. Mischa moved in front of the pedestal it sat on and turned to glare at Will. 

**_“I don’t like her anymore, Will. She’s not funny at all.”_ **

Will sighed. 

“Will?”

“I don’t like the idea of you being stuck with me like they are,” he confessed, never taking his eyes off of them, “You’d think it would be the same but…” 

Hannibal turned his cheek and Will ‘s vision blurred through tears. “Our age difference makes that an inevitability regardless of whether I die now or later. Your dream may have just been a reminder to you of that.” 

“Don’t talk about that, okay? Just….” 

He looked at his mother and Mischa. 

“Everyone dies, Will. Just some of us die quicker than others. Though an eternity without touching you would be hell indeed, but being with you is all I would require.” 

Will shook his head. “I can’t think of death like that, ok? You shouldn’t either. I mean, what if I decided to get a boyfriend or a girlfriend? I’m sure that wouldn’t fit in with your idea of haunting me.” 

Hannibal smiled. “They would of course die horribly convenient deaths.” 

Will laughed and Hannibal wiped the tears from his cheek. “You and you only, huh?”

“Of course. Now that I have you, no one will take you from me.” 

Will leaned in to kiss him but his father’s voice interrupted. 

**“All right, cut the gay shit! Why the fuck are you here if all you’re gonna do is drool over this--”**

**“You can leave any time you like,”** his mother said, **“As the little girl said, no one likes you or wants you here.”**

“Will?” 

He looked at Hannibal and shook his head. “I’m sorry, I just…” 

“I’m sure it’s quite easy to get caught up in watching them.” 

“It’s different now,” Will said, “She’s stronger than he is.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Your father no doubt refuses to acknowledge that I’m sure.” 

**“THIS BITCH IS NOT STRONGER THAN ME YOU—”**

Will saw Mischa’s eyes widen as she watched whatever had shut his father up mid sentence but didn’t turn. “Pretty much, yeah.”

Hannibal took his hand and started to lead them to the couch. Will saw his father was now back against the far wall with Travis Meachum, glaring down at the floor, and he got immense satisfaction at knowing his mother had stopped him cold.

**“It won’t last,”** his mother said, **“The binding. If you can’t do it directly.”**

Will didn’t move, tense and staring at Hannibal across the couch. 

“What can we do?”

**“That talisman you made and brought with you. If you bury it on the same land he died in you can prolong the effects for longer. I can’t tell you how to stop him cold because the longer he’s corporeal the easier things will come.”**

“You look like you have been told troubling information.”

Will pulled the bound cotton swabs from his pocket. “Mama, she...she told me a way to protect us from him for a while but it isn’t forever. We have to bury this in our yard.” 

Hannibal ran his finger over the lock of Will’s hair. “That will be difficult with the current police presence. Your mother never attempted to come after me while she was an angry poltergeist. Why do you think your father will be different?”

“She didn’t get a chance,” he whispered, “I put the necklace on and it...she was so focused on me and was stuck in that bind for months. This is all so different. He’s lucid and focused, she was wild, I don’t...I don’t know what to do.”

**“Ghosts always come back, Will,”** his mother said, **“And we can take the pain.”**

“Will…” 

He looked at his father and the smile that echoed back at him made his skin crawl. 

**“I can’t wait to get my hands on you, Willy. Or even better….use your hands to get to** **_him_ ** **.”**

Will closed his eyes and let out a long breath. 

“You think he will use you to hurt me.” 

“I know he will, and it’s only a matter of time.” 

“Look at me, Will.” 

He opened his eyes and Hannibal leaned in close enough he could feel the warmth of breath across his lips. “I don’t want you or Mischa to ever be hurt. Not because of me.” 

A coldness in his left hand made him shiver just as Hannibal took his right. 

**_“I’m a big girl, Will. I’ll be ok.”_ **

“I must confess I would be hard pressed to hurt you.”

**“The more vulnerable he sees you with him, the easier it will be to use this down the line.”**

Will looked at his mother. “Maybe I should go.” 

Hannibal squeezed his hand. “We have not spoken about your father’s death.” 

He held out the talisman again. “Is there any way we can bury this without someone asking why?” 

“In a few weeks time perhaps but---” 

“Maybe I’ll get my necklace back before then. Still I think it’s best I go.” 

**_“Hanni misses you, Will! Don’t go!”_ **

He looked at Mischa. “It’s not safe, I just think…” 

Hannibal turned Will’s cheek and the way he looked made Will’s chest ache. “Talk to me, Will. Don’t give him the satisfaction of keeping you afraid when you have finally bested him.” 

**“HA! You’re still a scared little boy, kid! Mommy knows that I’m gonna be better at this than she is and get past all this stupid witchy mumbo jumbo to drive a knife in your boyfriend’s chest. Hell I might just do the same to you, boy. Bring you over on the other side with me!”**

**“Block him out, Will. Do not listen to him. I will protect you as best as I can.”**

He pushed the talisman into Hannibal’s hand. “Keep it here until you can figure out how to do it. Okay? I think I need to go.” 

Hannibal grabbed hold of him and smashed their mouths together, the taste of him making Will moan. He pushed Hannibal back hard after way too long and shook his head, looking away. 

They were both quiet. 

“All right then,” Hannibal sighed, “I’m sure the Katz family will be surprised to see you so soon but I can--” 

“I’ll call Bev,” Will interrupted, tears brimming in his eyes, “I don’t need you to take me.” 

“Will…” 

He stood up and headed for the door but Hannibal grabbed his arm. 

“Look at me.” 

“I can’t,” Will whispered, “Then I’ll want to stay and I just think it’s better if we figure things out first. It’s not safe for you or Mischa or even me to be here right now. It’s probably not safe for me to be at Bev’s either but I have nowhere else to go.” 

“I can get you a hotel room,” Hanninbal offered, “Anywhere you’d like, for as long as you need. If you’d feel better keeping us all out of harm’s way.” 

Will closed his eyes. “Stop, just...stop being so....” 

Hannibal grabbed his chin and Will blinked in surprise. “So, what?” 

“So good to me.” 

“I refuse.” 

He sighed. “I don’t know where I’d feel better right now. Maybe a log cabin in the wilderness?” 

“I can book you a flight anytime you ask.” 

“Hannibal…” 

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s cheek. “Do not push me away, Will. Even if we cannot be in the same space until you feel it’s safe I’m begging you not to push me away.” 

Will nodded. “Okay.” 

“Will you let me drive you wherever it is you wish to go?” 

“Yes,” Will whispered. 

**“Will.”**

He turned to see his mother holding a spirit made knife in her hand, and looked around but saw only Meachum cowering in the corner. “Where is he?”   


**“Taken care of for the moment. He will return but not for some hours yet.”**

“You could’ve done that sooner.” 

She started to get thinner and harder to see, and Will felt panic rise in his chest. 

**“It takes a lot out of us to manifest such a thing, as I’m sure you know. I did not want to lose time with you.”**

Will blinked back tears. “Mama.” 

**“Take the time you need,”** she whispered **, “Don’t waste it.”**

He watched her go and closed his eyes. “Will?” 

He looked at Hannibal. “She...she got rid of him for a while. I can stay.” 

“You’re certain?” 

“Yeah,” Will said, smiling, “I just...I need you. Please?” 

Hannibal pressed a soft kiss to his mouth and Will ached with the need for more. 

“What do you need from me?” 

“I just...need you.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Then that is what you will receive.” 

Will looked to see that Meachum still sat in the corner and Mischa was watching them with a smile on her face from the couch. She had a spirited knife in her hand. **“Do you want me to get rid of the bad man, Will?”**

He smiled. “Please?” 

“Is Mischa doing the same for your other ghost victim?” 

He wrapped his hands around Hannibal and nodded against his chest. The smell of him was comforting, and he never wanted to leave. It only took seconds for Mischa to plunge the knife into Meachum, and the ghost gasped as he disappeared. He still remembered when she’d attacked his mother not so long ago now, and wondered just how much it hurt. 

“The knife,” Will whispered, “I’d forgotten. I just…” 

He watched Mischa dissipate and realized for the first time since yesterday he wasn’t haunted by anyone. 

“They’re gone?” 

Will looked up from Hannibal’s chest. “Yes.” 

“Now I have you all to myself.” 

He nodded. “Yes.” 

Hannibal ran his thumb across Will’s lower lip. “Then let’s make every moment count.” 

He led them back to the couch where they sat without a word, Will laying his head in Hannibal’s lap. He ran his fingers through Will’s hair and stared down into his eyes. “Tell me about last night.” 

“Can’t we just make out?” 

He smiled. “We can, if that’s what you prefer, but I believe it best you get this ugliness out of you as soon as possible.” 

Will closed his eyes. “I just…” 

“You had an argument?” 

“Yeah, it was about me telling the police that he might’ve killed Mom. He basically just went off on me and I stood up to him. He didn’t like that. He never likes that.” 

“And then?” 

Will opened his eyes. “He figured it out. You and me. He threatened to have you arrested and I just...I snapped.” 

Hannibal ran fingers across his cheek. “You killed him for me.” 

“Yes,” Will confessed, tears filling his eyes, “And I just….why didn’t I do that for her? Why did it take me so long to stand up to him?” 

“You were frightened, Will. That does not make you a monster. If anything it makes you more human than most. You deserved a better life than you’ve been given and it pains me to see you this way. The very idea of you killing to defend me is nothing short of astonishing.” 

Will blinked back his tears. “You would do the same for me.” 

“If you’re asking if I would kill to keep you, the answer is yes.” 

His heart ached in his chest as he pulled Hannibal down into a kiss. He wanted more, needed more, and when they parted for breath the words came out of him unbidden. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Love doesn’t even begin to describe my feelings for you, Will. You are...everything to me.” 

Will kissed him again, desperate now, and soon sat up to climb into his lap. Hannibal let Will start to take off his suit coat, pulling at the buttons on his shirt, and when they pulled apart again his voice was filled with desire. 

“I want….” 

“Yes, Will. Yes.” 

He pulled the shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor as Hannibal stood to take off his own. Will hurriedly kicked off his shoes and dropped more clothes before they kissed again, clad in only their underwear while Hannibal led them backwards up the stairs. He hardly remembered getting into the bedroom, panting as he peeled off his boxers and watched as Hannibal did the same. 

“You are so lovely, Will,” Hannibal whispered, climbing back onto the bed and kissing him again, “So beautiful I can hardly stand not touching you.” 

“Please,” Will begged, “I need…” 

“Shh…” 

He ran his hand across Will’s chest. “What do you need, Will?” 

“You, I just...I need you.” 

“You have me, Will. All of me.” 

Hannibal began to kiss Will’s neck, the feeling of his hardness as it brushed Will’s own a torture. Will grabbed the back of his hair and thrust up against him, moaning as Hannibal teased a bite against his skin. 

“Hannibal, please,” he whimpered, “I can’t…” 

He lifted up from Will’s neck and stared into his eyes. “So eager. I won’t tease you any longer, Will. I promise.” 

Will kissed him hard, digging his nails into the back of Hannibal’s neck, and when he pulled back to look at him again the red bitten look of his mouth did things to every part of him. 

“I don’t think I can hold out much longer.” 

Hannibal kissed him again before he sat up, reaching over to the bedside table. Will ran his hands down Hannibal’s sides, over the hair on his chest, and wanted to bury himself in him. 

“I had thought it best to wait for this,” Hannibal confessed, dropping things onto the bed, “And take our time to savor each other. But I no longer want to take our time, Will.” 

He moved over Will again, staring down into his eyes. “Neither do I.” 

“I want to devour you.” 

Those words, especially coming from a man he knew ate people, should’ve frightened him but Will only wanted more. He wanted everything. “Swallow me whole.” 

Hannibal licked his lips, picking up a bottle of lubricant and squeezing it into his hand. “I plan on it.” 

He took hold of Will’s cock and started to stroke up and down, the feel of him making Will moan. 

“Hannibal I’m gonna come if you do that. I don’t think…” 

“Shh.” 

Will closed his eyes, biting his lip as he tried to hold himself back. Hannibal’s firm grip only made it that much harder but he referred himself back to the worst things he’d ever seen to calm his rising passions. When he felt a tightness he opened his eyes and saw Hannibal was rolling a condom onto him. “What…?” 

Hannibal smiled at him. “We do not have the luxury to clean ourselves fully and it’s much more hygienic for your first time.” 

“You want me to...in you?” 

He took his hand and began to slick the outside of the condom, making Will moan at the sensation. “I have wanted nothing more.” 

Will was lightheaded and beyond pleasure when Hannibal positioned himself over him. He slid down slowly, throwing back his head as Will filled him completely. He groaned, digging his nails into Hannibal’s sides. 

“You feel so good,” Will groaned, “Fuck, I won’t last long.” 

Hannibal guided Will’s hand to his hardness, and he began to stroke. “Neither will I.” 

The sight of Hannibal on top riding him was almost too much for Will to handle, biting his lip with each stroke of hand as his heart beat wildly in his chest. 

“Your pleasure is my pleasure, Mylimasis,” Hannibal sighed, “I can feel you struggling to hold on and I don’t want you to keep in your need, Will. Not ever.” 

He leaned in to press his lips to Will’s, pulling him up as he continued to rock up and down. The tight heat of him was too much way too soon, and Will bit his lip as he finally couldn’t hold back any longer. Hannibal grew more erratic as he moved up and down, crying out just as he fucked Will’s tight closed hand. The feel as he spilled over Will’s fingers was everything, and he pulled back to watch as Hannibal’s face as he rode out the feeling. Will held Hannibal tightly, still inside, and felt the warmth of his panting breath tickle his ear. 

“Thank you,” Will whispered, nuzzling his cheek. 

Hannibal pulled back and stared into his eyes. “Will you be thanking me every time we delight in our bodies?” 

Will smiled. “For as long as we both shall live. If that’s okay with you.” 

He caressed Will’s cheek. “It very much is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was started on my Patreon several months ago and as that's finished now I thought it was time to post at least parts of it here. As of right now it is unfinished though ten chapters have been written.


End file.
